


PAIN

by TypicalNerd98



Series: Dorothea's Story [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Forks Washington, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mild Gore, Protective Jasper, Romance, Slow Burn, True Mates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalNerd98/pseuds/TypicalNerd98
Summary: "It all started with a look"Dorothea Summers lost a lot in her short life, her whole being is filled with pain, fear and death. The only thing keeping her alive is her adoptive father and memory of her loved ones, that is until her adoptive sister decides to drag her into trouble and the world of supernatural beings. Little did Dorothea know that she already was connected to this world.(A Jasper Whitlock Hale love story)*!The title might change!*
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dorothea's Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904098
Comments: 26
Kudos: 193





	1. ~PREFACE~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm trying something new to get my creativity going so bare with me! I hope that you'll like the story, be sure to leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> English is not my first language.

**_PAIN._ ** Some people say that with time it leaves you, whenever it’s physical or psychological. Others say that pain never truly leaves us, we just get strong enough to live with it. 

But how would it explain the ache that I carry with myself ever since that night? The nightmares that plague my mind, the screams that I replay in my mind every day? The answer is easy.

It can’t.

**_FEAR._ ** It follows me like an old friend, whispers to me in the dead of the night, controls my every move and decision. Just like that night.

**_DEATH._ ** That night I looked the death in the eye and it still terrifies me, but now I’m ready. I’m ready to give up my pain, fear, life and save someone. Just like **he** saved me on that night.

So I stand up and look the death straight in the eye, feeling confident for the first time since that night. And I say:

**_“BRING IT”_ **


	2. ~PROLOGUE~

**_~THE NIGHT~_ **

**_GREEN_ ** it’s all that I could see as me and my family were driving home. My mother and father were singing along with the song that played on the radio, while I laughed at them and shook my head in fondness. It was quite warm today in Forks, but the sky was covered in dark clouds making it obvious that a storm was coming. I rolled my window down, letting wind play with my auburn, wavy hair, I stuck my head out and smiled at the smell of wood and pine.

“Thea” said my father to me “Don’t stuck your head out the window” he tried to sound firm, but I could hear the slight smile in his voice. My dad looks like me, we have the same auburn colored hair, pale and a bit pinkish skin covered in freckles, although our eyes are different, his are dark green while mine are really light brown just like my mom’s. My face and body is on the other hand after mom, I’m short just like her, while my dad is a literal gigant and my face is soft and pretty with sharp cheekbones.

I sat down and smiled at him “Sorry, I just can’t help myself! The forest smells so beautiful!” Both my parents laughed at me but not unkindly. 

“It’s the first time, that I heard a fourteen year old say that they enjoy the smell of the forest” said my mom, looking back at me smiling happily.

“So what if I’m a bit weird! I like being weird!” I pouted a bit.

We arrived at our house, mom turned off the car and my dad looked at me with a smile “Honey you’re not weird. You’re unique, not everyone can say that about themselves, most people are ordinary because they’re too afraid to stand out in the crowd. Don’t let anyone ever tell you to be ordinary, just be yourself and don’t be afraid to stand out in the crowd”

“Your dad is right” added mom with a smile “Besides being ordinary is boring as hell!”

“Helen!” said dad to mom sending her a disapproving look.

“Oh come on Pete! Kids her age are saying worse things at school” mom said defending herself, as we all got out of the car.

“That’s not the point!” 

I stayed back as they walked towards the house while arguing. I smiled to myself and shook my head at them, but I was glad that I had them in my life. Later in the evening, I was working on my homework when my mom came in to my room. She smiled at me, as she sat down on my bed that was next to my desk.

“What are you working on?” 

“I’m writing an essay about who I want to be in the future” I answered while looking up from my paper.

“Oh and what did you write?” my mom’s face showed that she was eager to hear what I wrote, but before I could answer, her face took a mischievous look, as she added “Did you write that you want to be a cowboy? Just like in middle school?”

“Mom!” I blushed, as I remembered the presentation that I did back in middle school, where I told everyone that my biggest dream is to become a cowboy and move to Texas. Of course everyone in my class laughed at me, the boys said that a girl can’t be a cowboy and the girls mocked me about not having a more girly dream. While my parents thought that it was a really adorable dream and promised me that we’ll visit Texas once but for now they signed me up for horse riding lessons. 

“Sorry, it’s was just so cute!” 

I rolled my eyes still blushing and decided to answer her first question “I wrote that I want to become a florist and that I would love to have a flower shop of my own”

“Oh honey that’s a wonderful idea!” my mom said, as she jump from my bed and hugged me.

“Thanks, mom” I said while hugging her back.

After few moments my mom said once again “But I still think that you would be a cute cowboy” I let out a groan, as my mother’s melodic laughter filled my room.

Later that night I said goodnight to my parents and went to bed, little did I know that it would be the last time that I would be sleeping peacefully on my own. 

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear the screams of my mom, just as I wanted to check what’s going on my dad entered my room in a hurry.

“We need to leave! The house is on fire!” 

“Where’s mom?!” I asked him quickly, as followed him out of my room, he took my hand and squeezed it but he didn’t answer my question. So I asked again feeling tears start to escape from my eyes “Dad?! Where is she?!”

He let out a sob and said “Everything will be alright honey. We’ll survive” 

And that answered my question, my mother was probably dead. I started crying and shaking while my dad picked me up and started running towards the staircase. When we got there it turned out that the staircase is already burning leaving us trapped on the second floor, I felt fear consume me as my dad cursed under his breath. He then turned back to my room as it was the only room which wasn’t on fire, he placed me on my bed and walked towards the window. 

“D-dad?” I asked in a small and scared tone.

Dad looked at me and smiled nervously “It’s going to be okay honey, I’ll bring help” with that before I could stop him he opened the window and jumped out. All I heard was a loud crack and a thomp, I ran up to my window to look at my dad. But what I saw wasn’t what I expected, I let out a loud scream as I saw my father’s body lying in twisted position with bone near his neck sticking out. 

I turned and slid down to my knees, knowing that I was all alone. Both of my parents were dead, I started screaming and crying hoping that someone could hear me. But with the fire growing closer to me and my room I started to feel weak and lightheaded, soon I lied down and watched as the fire started burning everything around me when finally there was nothing.

Next thing that I remember was a cold embrace and a gust of wind, when I felt that I stopped moving I opened my eyes just to see a blurry figure in front of me. I really just saw colors or more like one color, which was gold. All I could see is gold, the person had golden hair like an angel, and their eyes were also golden, I smiled a bit and said “You’re an angel… please take me to my parents” I felt the person stiffen, before laying me on what felt like grass. I heard sirens in the background and it confused me, am I not dead? I started to fall asleep once more but then I quickly felt my sleepiness go away, as if someone took it away.

“You can’t fall asleep. Stay awake” said a male voice with a strange accent “You have to hold on, they’re almost here” I groaned as every breath that I took hurt me, it sounded more like wheezing than breathing. Some of my senses started to come back to me, but my vision was still blurry I felt another groan escape me as I felt more pain. The sirens we’re now really loud and the golden angel started to get up to leave. I looked at him and whispered “Thank you…” then the world became black again.

I woke up in the hospital two days after the fire and just like I thought both of my parents were dead, it devastated me I was all alone in this world with no family. The days in the hospital were filled with my screams, cries and nightmares, none could help me. 

On the day of leaving the hospital I was picked up by the sheriff, I thought that he was here to sent me to orphanage or to just leave me at some dumpster.

“Hello, Dorothea I’m Charlie Swan. The sheriff” he extended his hand towards me with a friendly but awkward smile, I just nodded at him not able to bring myself to offer him my hand or a smile. Sheriff Swan awkwardly lowered his hand and knelt down in front of me, continuing “I knew your parents, they were really great people. I know that you have no other family members so…”

“So I’m going to an orphanage?” 

The sheriff scratched the back of his head and said “That’s one option…” I felt tears start to gather in my eyes, seeing this sheriff panicked a bit and said “Wait, wait there’s also another option. You can live with me!” My head snapped to him in confusion, seeing that I stopped crying calmed him down a bit “If you want to of course, I have a daughter your age. I mean she’s with her mother but she visits sometimes so you could become friends and I have a spare room at my house so you know, you could decorate it and…” before he could finish I jumped into his arms and started crying.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you sheriff Swan!”

Sheriff Swan stiffened but hugged me back awkwardly as he said “It’s alright kid, I’m happy that I could help somehow”

And that’s how my story begins. 


	3. CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL

**_EMPTY_ ** that’s how I felt for the last three years. Not even Charlie's awkward but kind support could help me, or the logical words of my psychiatrist. No one could help me, but after a year I got used to it, I carried my pain everywhere and with time it became a part of me. 

After another year I started to lie, to Charlie, to doctors, I said that I’m fine and with time they started to believe me. For a while even I started to believe that I’m fine. But then the night came and with it, my nightmares. 

The nightmares were always the same, first the screams of my mother, quickly followed by the sickening sound of my father’s broken bones, lastly the fire that was surrounding me starts to burn me alive. I always wake up screaming and quickly run to the kitchen to check if the stove is off and then I check the house for any danger. Charlie got used to my screams at night and the sound of me walking around the house checking every corner. Always after my little check up I go back to my room, which is downstairs where Charlie previously had his office, once I’m there I just sit until morning usually studying or reading some silly book about cowboys, love and all that cheesy stuff.

And that brings me right here, to my small bedroom at five in the morning where I’m staring at the wall thinking about nothing and everything at the same time, that is until I feel the smell of smoke. I’m on my feet in a flash, I can feel tears start to gather in my eyes and my body start to shake as I run out of my room with a shout “CHARLIE! FIRE!” but just as I ran towards the door Charlie stops my by grabbing my arms.

“Thea! Thea calm down, everything is alright!” 

“No it’s not! Can’t you smell the smoke?! We need to leave! Come on please!” I started to pull him towards the door, not wanting to see him die just like I saw dad.

But Charlie stopped me once more “Thea, it’s food! I tried to make you breakfast but it got burned, but it’s alright! There’s no fire, breathe Thea. Just breathe”

As soon as he told me what’s going on I fell to the floor on my knees, I couldn’t calm down as my body was still shaking with fear and panic. But I did as Charlie told me and started to take deep breaths, my throat burned but I knew by now that it was mind that was trying to trick me into believing that I can’t breathe because of the smoke that was non existent. Charlie cursed under his breath, quickly opening some windows to get rid of the smell of smoke, by the time that he got back I got up and went to sit at the kitchen table. Charlie joined me and we sat in silence ,as I tried to get my breathing under control.

“Are you alright?” asked Charlie looking worried.

“I’m fine…” 

Charlie shook his head “No, no you’re not. I don’t think that you should go back to school yet” To be honest I wanted to agree with him and just stay and continue my online classes away from people like I did for the last three years. But I had to show Charlie that I’m really fine, so he could stop focusing on me as his daughter will now start living with him, she should be the one on his mind now. Not me.

So I faked a smile and looked him straight in the eyes “I’m good, really Charlie. I just got scared that’s all” I could see in his eyes that I didn’t convince him yet, so I got up and put my hand on his shoulder saying “Besides, Isabella will be happy that she won’t be the only one joining school this late into the semester” And with that I saw that he believed me, his mind was probably clear of any doubts for now. 

“Yeah… I guess you’re right. And it’ll be good for you to be among some people too kid, maybe you’ll find some friends”

I smiled tightly at him and said “Yeah, maybe I will. Anyway you should go get ready, Isabella will be landing in three hours and you still need to go to the school to deliver mine and Isabella’s papers”

Charlie looked at the clock and nodded “You’re right, I’ll go get ready. I’m sorry that the breakfast didn’t work out kid, I’ll bring something for dinner”

“It’s fine, I’ll eat some of the pizza from yesterday” I said and Charlie nodded at me, before awkwardly leaving the kitchen to go and get ready. 

Turing back I saw the mess that was in the kitchen and sighed, but I couldn’t say that I was shocked, after living with Charlie for the last three years I got used to the fact that he was completely helpless at cooking. I shook my head and started to clean the kitchen, I like cleaning because it allows be to stop thinking about everything. Soon Charlie came back down stairs and I went to my room to grab my papers to give it to him.

“Alright then… you’re sure that you want to go to school? No doubts?” Charlie asked still worried about me.

“Yes, I’m ready Charlie. It’s time for me to start a normal life” I said smiling tightly once again.

Charlie nodded and put his hand on my shoulder “I’m proud of you kid. And I hope that from now on only good things will happen to you, you deserve it”

My heart hurt me as regret filled me, I was lying to him all this time and made him believe that I’m fine. But it was for the best, Charlie’s real daughter was coming back and I need to step back. So I graced him with my practised smile as I said “Thank you, Charlie. I hope so too” He patted my shoulder awkwardly and with a quick “See you later” left the house leaving me alone.

For the rest of the morning I cleaned the house and readied myself for Isabella’s return. I was a bit worried because I never got to meet her, I just heard a lot of stories from Charlie about her. I could tell that he really loved and missed his daughter, so I decided that I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that they’ll be a happy family. I already decided that I’ll move out soon after my eighteenth birthday to let Charlie have some peace finally.

I looked in the mirror and nodded to myself, I looked like a dead girl walking. My light brown eyes were dull and without a spark of life in them, they were also framed by purple bruise like shadows from not sleeping, my skin is nearly white now that it lost it’s healthy pink tint, making freckles that adored my nose, cheeks and shoulders stand out far more. I let out a sigh as I ran my hand through my chin length auburn hair, that I cut a while ago because I didn’t find the need and strength to take care of it or style it. 

I heard the car park outside so I just put on a fluffy white sweater, that matched with my black pants and white sneakers. I took a deep breath and went to open the front door, just in time for the door to hit me straight on the nose with quite a force, I landed hard on the floor holding the bridge of my nose. 

“Thea?! Jesus kid! Are you alright?!” I heard Charlie panic, as he came in through the door with what seemed like Isabella’s luggage.

“Fine… I’m fine Charlie. Nothing happened, I should’ve been more careful” I said as I got up, that’s when I noticed a pretty girl behind Charlie, she had long dark brown hair and eyes. She looked pretty shocked and spooked at the same time, I smiled at her softly and extended my hand towards her “Hello, I’m Dorothea and you must be Isabella. It’s nice to finally meet you”

Isabella shook her hand with mine and said “It’s just Bella. Nice to.. em.. meet you too” she said awkwardly before adding “You’re bleeding… from the bridge of your nose…”

“Oh, well then don’t worry about me. I’ll go clean it up” I said and turned before they could say anything to me and went to my room to clean the cut on my nose. 

About ten minutes later Charlie knocked on my door and said “Hey Thea, could you maybe go and help Bella out with unpacking? You could, you know get to know each other”

I sighed quietly, happy that Charlie was speaking to me through closed door I didn’t want him to think that I didn’t like his daughter or something “Okay, I’ll be right there”

“Thank you, Thea” and with that I heard as he walked away from the door.

And so I left my room with a bandaid in the bridge of my nose and went up stairs just to find Bella unpacking her bags, I stood in front of her open door and cleared my throat to let her know that I’m here.

Bella turned around and smiled at me awkwardly and asked “Yeah?”

“Do you need some help with all that?” I gestured towards her luggage.

“Em yeah, sure, thanks” Bella said and went back to putting her clothes in to the closet. I started helping her by handing her clothes from her bag, we were working in silence until Bella started talking “So I guess you’re my adoptive sister huh?”

I looked at her and nodded “I guess so” after a little pause I added “But it doesn’t mean that you have to like me or something. You don’t have to even talk to me if you don’t want to, I won’t mind”

Bella looked shocked at my words and answered “I em.. kinda always wanted a sister” her answer surprised me, I thought that she’ll want nothing to do with me. I thought that she’ll think that I’m a freak or that I want to take her father away from her. 

“Oh” is all that my mind could produce at the moment, I didn’t speak with anyone besides Charlie and my doctor for the past three years so I didn’t really know what to say.

“But if you don’t want to talk to me then its cool! I mean I won’t force you into being my friend or something” said Bella looking completely awkward and panicked. 

“I would like to be your friend Bella” I answered knowing that Charlie would be really happy if we became friends, also Bella seems like a really nice girl. 

We shared a smile and continued on unpacking until we heard someone arrive, both of us walked down stairs and went outside. There I was met with the sight of Jacob and Billy Black, I walked over to them feeling Bella follow me.

“Oh there they are” said Charlie with a smile.

“Hello, Billy it’s good to see you. I hope that you’re well” I said with a small smile.

“Well Thea, as you know I’m still dancing” he winked at me and my smile grew a bit but still it wasn’t my full smile. Then I turned to Jacob and smiled “Hello, Jacob”

Jacob replied with a small “Hi” because his focus was mainly directed at Bella who awkwardly stood next to me.

Charlie finally motioned for Bella to come closer and said “Bella you remember Billy Black”

“Yeah” she reached out to shake his hand and added “You’re looking good”

Billy shook her hand and joked “Like I said, I’m still dancing” everyone laughed while I just smiled softly, soon he continued “I’m glad that you’re finally here. Charlie here hasn’t shut up about it since you told him you were coming”

Charlie rolled his eyes, looking a bit embarrassed “Alright, keep exaggerating. I’ll roll you into the mud”

“Until I ram you in the ankles” Billy told him.

“Yeah, bring it!”

Charlie and Billy started chasing each other on the road, playing like children. It made Jacob and Bella laugh while I just rolled my eyes as it was nothing new.

“Hi, I’m Jacob. We used to make mud pies when we were little” said Jacob introducing himself to Bella.

“Hi, I’m Bella” answered Bella before looking back at me “Are they always like this?” 

“It’s getting worse with old age” both me and Jacob answered her.

Bella nodded with a small laugh, we watched the adults play for a few more moments before they decided to finally come back to us. Charlie hit the bad of the truck that stood in the driveway and then looked at both me and Bella “What do you think?”

“Think about what?” I asked feeling confused.

Charlie smiled and said “The truck. It’s a present for both of you, to celebrate Bella’s homecoming and your coming back to school” 

I was speechless, Charlie was giving me a truck. Well me and Bella, but still I’m not his daughter he only adopted me out of the kindness of his heart. I could feel tears try to gather in my eyes but I blinked them away not wanting to have a mental breakdown in front of everyone. So I just smiled, a almost real smile and said “Thank you so much Charlie!” 

I almost went to give him a hug but Bella stopped me by taking my hand and saying “Come on Dorothea! Let’s check it out! It’s so cool!” with that she dragged me to the truck with Jacob following us. As Bella got into the driver’s seat she hit me with the door “Oh! I’m so sorry!”

My shoulder hurt a bit but I smiled tightly and said “It’s okay, I’m fine” as I took a seat next to her in the truck I added “Oh and don’t call me Dorothea. Thea is fine”

Bella nodded and started to check out everything inside the truck as Jacob pushed his head through the window as he started to explain the controls to us. 

“Wanna ride with us to school tomorrow?” Bella asked Jacob.

“I go to school on the reservation” Jacob reminded.

“Oh right” Bella mumbled “That’s too bad. It would’ve been nice to know somebody there” 

“You’ll know Thea, right?” said Jacob with a kind smile.

Bella’s eyes turned to me, as she said with a wide smile “Yeah! You probably know everyone there don’t you?”

“I em.. it’ll be my first day in school after three years of online classes. So no, I don’t think that I’ll know everyone” I answered feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“Oh.. but hey we’ll be together in all of this mess! And that’s what counts” said Bella patting my shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re right” I answered with a tight smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thea and Bella meet for the first time, what do you think their relationship will be like?   
> We also saw Thea's relationship with Charlie and some of her thoughts, what did you guys think about that?   
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)
> 
> Next up is the meeting between Thea and the Cullens ;)


	4. CHAPTER 2: SCHOOL

**_NIGHTMARES_ ** they never seem to disappear, it’s because of them that I’m not sleeping right now, but waiting for the sun to rise. It’s around 4 in the morning and I’m lying on my bed reading one of my history books, trying to get ready for the first day of school. I read the words but they don’t really get into my brain, as I’m too worried about how people will react when they see me. 

After my house burned down, I was found in the backyard lying unconscious on the grass. No one could explain how I got there, police figured out that I had to go down stairs and leave the building through the backdoor before collapsing out of carbon monoxide poisoning. At the time I didn’t really care how I got there, my only worry was that my only family died in that fire, but people in town started talking and someone came up with a theory that I was the one who started the fire. 

And most people believed it, kids at school were bullying me and calling a murderer, their parents were constantly coming to Charlie to tell him that I was too dangerous to be at school. Charlie of course defended me and told them off, but it didn’t stop so I told him that I didn’t want to go to school anymore and my psychiatrist advised that for the time being I should study at home. And I did, but not only I stopped going to school, I also stopped leaving the house. Charlie tried to get me out, but the only time that I left was to go eat with him, or to visit Billy and Jacob.

I let out a sigh noticing that it was almost 6 in the morning, meaning that Bella and I will be leaving for school in about two hours. I closed my book and went to the bathroom, where I took a quick shower and left to get dressed. Leaving I saw that Bella was waiting to use the bathroom. “Good morning” she said with a sleepy smile.

“Morning” I answered, as I walked past her in order to get to my room. There I got dressed in black sweatpants, white warm fleece paired with a pair of my white sneakers, then I dried my hair that styled itself into soft waves. With that done I packed my backpack and left to the kitchen. There I found Charlie, he was drinking his coffee. 

“Good morning kid, ready for school?” I grunted in response, as I started making myself some coffee for my thermos. Charlie laughed at my grumpiness and said “I’ll take that as a yes”

About twenty minutes later me and Bella were walking towards our truck when she asked “So who’s driving?” 

I didn’t look at her, as I answered “You, I’m not feeling too good” which was true, the last thing that I need was another death in my life.

“Oh, okay” she answered in joy, I could tell that she was excited to drive the truck first. The drive was quick and filled with mostly silence, until Bella decided to break it. “I can’t believe that you’re wearing sweats to our first day at school” Bella said, as they pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School “I mean, I don’t care about looks but don’t you want to make a good first impression?”

“I don’t care Bella. I’m just here to make life a bit easier for Charlie… and you” I said as we got out of the truck.

Bella frowned but before she could continue the conversation, some guy said to us “Nice ride, ladies” 

I brushed him off while Bella said “Thanks” before following me.

After we got our schedules from the office, Bella and I started to walk around the school trying to find our classes. People were staring at me and, I felt the anxiety in me growing but I tried not to show it. I had to stay strong for Charlie and Bella.

Suddenly a boy appeared in front of us, making me jump slightly “You’re Isabella Swan!” he said to Bella “And you must be Dorothea Summers! You’re the new girls!”

“It’s just Bella” she muttered.

“And it’s just Thea for me, so who are you?” I asked in confusion, the boy seemed to beam at us, as if we were some kind of celebrities.

“Hi! I’m Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need? Tour guide, lunch date and a shoulder to cry on!”

I could feel the stares of people on me again and it freaked me out, I had to get out of here “What I need is space. Thank you very much” I said feeling really uncomfortable, “I’ll see you later Bella” before she could stop me, I walked away into the crowd.

I followed the instructions on the map that the lady in the office gave me and soon I was in front of my AP Literature & Composition class. I took a deep breath and went inside, there I met my new teacher Mrs. Morgan. After introducing myself awkwardly she told me to wait near her desk, so she could find me a seat and introduce me to the class, so once everyone sat down she got up and said.

“Class, I would like you to meet our new student Dorothea Summers. Please be sure to help her out if she needs anything” everyone nodded at the woman while staring at me with looks of recognition on some of the students. I shifted uncomfortably, wanting to just get the hell out of this school and never come back but I had to endure it for Charlie. And for Bella. “Now, now where should you sit” continued Mrs. Morgan as her eyes scanned the class in front of her “Oh! You can seat next to Miss Hale. Rosalie please raise your hand”

Soon a beautiful blonde haired girl rose her hand looking a bit annoyed, as her golden eyes seemed to glare at me. I gulped a bit, feeling so intimidated by the beautiful girl that I ignored the slight feeling of nostalgia, as I noticed her golden eyes. Feeling the stare of Mrs. Morgan, I smiled tightly at her and went to sit down next to Rosalie. When I sat down, I just pulled out my books and listened to what Mrs. Morgan was talking about, I didn’t want to bother Rosalie so I didn't speak to her or even look at her even though I could feel her stare on my skin. 

Half way through the lesson I felt someone poke me from behind, I tried to ignore it but whoever it was, didn’t give up so I finally turned feeling my temper rise. Then I saw a boy who seemed to enjoy the fact that I turned, he grinned at me and said quietly.

“So, you’re the Summers girl. Is it true that you burned your house down? Along with your parents?”

This made me start to shake, as my mind replayed everything that happened that night. I shook my head and tried to turn around not wanting to listen to him anymore, but he grabbed my upper arm tightly saying “Come on freak. Speak up. Did you enjoyed? How they screamed and-”

Before he could finish in a blink of an eye his head was hitting the desk with such force that I thought that his skull might crush, he let go of my arm in the process. Then I felt someone quickly turn me around and I noticed that it was Rosalie, her golden eyes were now slightly darker as her expression looked almost murderous.

“Mr. Jones! What do you think you’re doing?! This is the last time that I let you fall asleep in this class!” yelled Mrs. Morgan at the boy who was talking to me, looking mad. 

The boy now was holding his head, as he said angrily “I wasn’t sleeping! It was this psycho who hit my head on the desk!” he pointed towards Rosalie who was sitting innocently as if nothing happened. 

“And a false accusation to that! Please stop lying to me Mr. Jones! I could clearly see that Miss Hale and Miss Summers were sitting straight as I turned. If it was Miss Hale I would see her turn around” said Mrs. Morgan looking even more pissed off “That’s it, please stand up Mr. Jones! You’re going to the principal's office, I’ve had enough of the sound of your snoring and you hitting the desk on my lessons!”

I just sat there shocked, as the Jones boy left the classroom, I turned to look at Rosalie who was looking at me too. When she noticed that she had my attention, she simply wicked at me with a smirk and then returned to making notes again as if nothing happened. 

I stared at her in shock before smiling softly and whispering “Thank you”

The rest of the lesson was quite nice, Rosalie and I still didn’t talk to each other but the atmosphere around us was calm and nice. When the bell rang, I packed my things noticing that Rosalie was already packed and leaving. It didn’t surprise me, I mean she helped me but we weren’t friends so I just let her go and do whatever she wanted.

After few more boring lessons I went to the cafeteria, once there I sat at one of the empty tables pulling out my thermos and history book knowing that’s my next class. During my lessons I noticed that I was way ahead from others which made me being here a little easier, teachers also didn’t really pay attention to me which was good. 

I just wanted to graduate, move to Texas, open a flower shop and die in my small house in the middle of desert. But above all I wanted to be alone, I don’t need anyone and sure as hell I don’t want anyone needing me.

I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I never noticed people who just entered the cafeteria and were heading towards my table, that is until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see a group of teenagers looking a bit too old to be still going to high school standing near me, I also noticed Rosalie among them. 

Of the three boys in the group one was tall, muscled like he was on some serious steroids, with dark, short hair. Another was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze colored hair looking more like a Ken doll. The last one was the tallest, well muscled like a soldier, with beautiful wavy, honey colored hair. He was staring at me, as if he was trying to figure out something, I blushed a bit and looked towards Rosalie and the other girl.

The girls were opposites. Rosalie was tall, with a beautiful figure, her hair was golden, gently curling from the middle to the ends. The other girl looked like a fairy, she was thin and small, I was sure that I would be taller than her, with me being about 5’3. Her hair was a deep black, short and spiky.

They clearly were waiting for me to respond so I stopped thinking and said “Em… hi?” 

The fairy like girl smiled at me widely and said in an excited voice “Hello! Can we sit with you?”

I smiled tightly at her and said “Yeah, sure. I was about to leave any way so the table is yours” with that I started gathering my things, but the girl stopped me by sitting next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

“Stay with us! I’m Alice Cullen by the way, we all would really love to meet you” she said as the others started sitting down. I nodded at her feeling really uncomfortable with sitting with a group of strangers. But Alice didn’t seem to notice as she hugged me.

Okay so officially I was feeling weird as hell, I looked towards the others as they all looked ready to facepalm. After a moment the honey haired guy, looked alarmed and said quietly “Alice, she’s uncomfortable”

That made Alice let go and say “Sorry! I just feel like we’re already best friends!” I nodded slightly at her as she started talking again “Okay so, this is Edward Cullen” she pointed towards the bronze haired guy, I smiled at him tightly and he nodded at me, “This is Emmett Cullen” the bearman smiled at me brightly and waved, I gave him the same same smile that I gave Edward as Alice continued “This is Rosalie” 

“We already know each other” said Rosalie with a small but kind smile, this made everyone from her group look at her as if she had three heads, this made her roll her beautiful golden eyes and say “We have AP Literature & Composition together”

The others still looked at her in confusion as Alice finally pointed towards the honey haired man, he looked like he was the oldest out of all of them “And this is Jasper Hale”

Jasper smiled at me, it looked a little pained but I didn’t judge him, not everyone has to be full of happiness like Alice “It’s a pleasure to meet you ma'am”

His choice of words surprised me but still I smiled at him saying “And I’m Dorothea Summers, it’s a pleasure to meet all of you. Oh and please call me Thea” For some weird reason I relaxed a bit, as some of my uncomfortable feelings disappeared. All of them smiled at me, but it was Alice who spoke up first.

“You’re not eating anything?” she looked quite worried.

I looked around at them, noticing that none of them had a tray “And you guys are?”

“We’re on a special diet” said Edward, smiling as if it was some sort of inside joke. 

“Well I’m not hungry, besides that’s all I need” I gestured towards my coffee.

The looked like they were ready to argue, so I thought about making a quick escape. I didn’t want to listen to them telling me what to do when we hardly met. 

“Is school up to your likin?” asked Jasper, changing the subject as if he felt my need to escape.

I smiled softly as I noticed a slight slip of an accent in his voice, that sounded really familiar. But I couldn’t exactly place from where “I suppose so, although I’d prefer to study at home”

“And why’s that?” he asked again.

“I just… don’t like crowds” and also I’m a bit fucked up in the head, I thought to myself.

“Jasper doesn’t like crowds too” Alice said excitedly, earning a slight glare from Jasper. But she completely ignored him as she focused on me once more “You know me, Rosalie and you should go all shopping together! That would be so fun! I promise that we’ll find someplace without crowds”

I was really confused by how nice Alice was to me, she really acted as if I was her best friend, I smiled a bit sadly and said “I’ll think about it”

Still Alice hugged me once more and said “I can’t wait! I’d love to give you a makeover!”

“She said that she’ll think about it Alice, calm down” said Rosalie rolling her eyes, but I could see that she was smiling a bit.

The bell rang and Alice let go of me still smiling in pure bliss, I smiled at her too but my smile was trained and small. I took my book and coffee and looked at them, saying “It was a real pleasure to meet you” with that I turned to leave, just to bump into something cold and hard, I nearly fell on my ass but cold and weirdly comforting arms grabbed me gently but firmly. 

“My apologies, are you alright?” 

I looked up to see that I bumped into Jasper, his golden eyes were slightly darker than when we sat at the table but it must’ve be the trick of light. 

“I’m fine, I am the one who should be apologising” I said feeling slightly embarrassed, but the feeling soon disappeared as a wave of comfort washed over me. I felt so comfortable that I almost started crying not being used to the feeling. Not wanting to make a fool of myself I stepped back from honey haired man and said “I’ve gotta go. I don’t want to be late for my history lesson”

“I have history now as well, so let me accompany you” Jasper said with a soft smile.

“Oh.. okay then, let’s go” 

We walked together out of the cafeteria to the hallway and as we walked I noticed how much taller he is than me, I wasn’t even reaching his shoulder. It kind of reminded me of my mom and how she must’ve felt next to dad, but even he was shorter than Jasper. The honey haired boy was like a walking tree.

Soon we got to the classroom, Jasper opened the door for me and I smiled at him kindly. It turned out that the lesson has already started and the teacher didn’t look happy with our late appearance.

“You’re late Mr. Hale” the teacher looked at Jasper before turning to me “And you Miss…” he looked down at some paper before adding “Summers. I hope that it won’t happen again, now go sit down, you’ll be sitting together” 

Jasper nodded only at the man while I mumbled a “I’m sorry” and followed Jasper to his desk, which was in the back of the class. Once there he pushed the chair back for me, and once I was seated he sat down as well.

During the lesson I thought about how I didn’t feel as bad as I normally did, when I was with the Cullens. Yeah I still felt uncomfortable and the pain inside be was still there but I talked more than normally and it felt… good, maybe Charlie was right and need to be more around people. But I still don’t plan on getting attached, because I’m sure that even they will someday leave me.

“Miss Summers!” the teacher’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Yes?” I asked not knowing what he wanted.

“What was the cause for the American Civil War back in 1861?”

I thought for a minute before answering “ Civil war began primarily as a result of the long-standing controversy over the enslavement of black people” 

The teacher nodded and started asking other people, as I heard Jasper ask me “How did you know that?”

I looked at him, to see that seemed quite intrigued by my knowledge “I read a lot and I have a good memory so I don’t really forget things easily” I felt a wave of encouragement and started to talk again “Also I always wanted to move to Texas, so I was really interested by its history and all” 

Jasper smiled at me and said “You know, before I was adopted I lived in Texas”

My eyes widened as I started to feel excited, I forgot about my past for a moment and started to ask Jasper questions. The lesson passed quickly and pleasantly, even as we walked out of the classroom we were still talking and I even laughed, as he stopped trying to hide his accent and started to talk like a real man from south. We walked out of the school still talking, that’s when I noticed Bella waiting for me next to our truck. I finally felt all the weight come back to me as it dawned on me that I had to go back home. It saddened me that even if for the first time in three years I felt care free for a moment, it was still just that. A moment, because nothing good can last forever.

I looked Jasper in the eyes and saw that he also noticed that it was over and we had to seperate. I just met him today but still I really enjoyed his company and humor, it made me kinda wish that we could be friends.

“I guess that this is where we separate huh?” I said to him.

“Unfortunately, but we’ll see each other tomorrow. I really would like to get to know you better Dorothea” Jasper answered with a small smile.

“Well I would like to get to know you too” I answered not even bothered that he called me by my full name, “So until tomorrow Jasper”

“Until tomorrow Dorothea” said Jasper nodding at me with a smile.

And for the first time in three years I smiled truly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like Thea's first meeting with the Cullens?  
> And what do you think about Thea's and Jasper relationship in this chapter?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)


	5. ~CHAPTER 3: INCIDENT~

**_TIRED_ ** that’s how I felt after spending the whole evening listening to Bella’s complaints about Edward and how he seemed to hate her without even getting to know her. On top of that I stayed up until five in the morning not being able to fall asleep which caused me to feel even worse. 

During our ride to school I felt  nauseous, at one moment I thought that I might just open the window and puke, but luckily we were just pulling over to the parking lot. I sighed in relief as I breathed in some fresh air, I looked at Bella just to notice that she was looking towards the Cullens, probably looking for Edward. And as she noticed that he wasn’t there, her shoulders sagged a bit, which made something inside me want to cheer her up but I didn’t because life is hard and it’s better if she learns that as soon as possible. 

“Come on, let’s go” I said to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She nodded at me and started to follow me like a puppy.

The first half of my day was good aside from the fact that Bella still continued to follow me everywhere with a look of a kicked puppy. It started to piss me off so I finally snapped “Bella, I know that it was sad or some shit that Edward acted like that towards you. But holy shit, why does it bother you that much? You don’t even know him!”

Bella looked shocked at my outburst as I’m always acting calm and emotionless, it was the first time that she saw some kind of emotion appear on my face. She looked down and said “I just… I just wanted to confront him about all of this”

“And you will, when he gets back. Now please go hang out with your friends and just chill” with that I turned and walked away towards library as it was my free period, leaving Bella in the middle of the empty hallway. She was a nice girl but she needed to hear the truth, she can’t always go into kicked puppy mode and think that everyone will solve her problems. 

Besides what am I supposed to do? Go find Edward and say do him “Hi, remember the girl that you glared at in class? Yeah you need to drop everything and go beg her for forgiveness, because you made her feel bad” I was so irritated that I wasn’t looking where I was going and bumped into someone, I looked up and saw the Jones guy from my  literature & composition class. 

“Sorry” I mumbled and tried to walk away, hoping that he wouldn’t recognise me. But I guess this wasn’t my day.

“It’s you” the guy spat at me in anger and in a blink of an eye he pushed me against the lockers “I went through hell at home because of you and your psycho bestie”

Groaning in pain from the impact, I looked Jones in the eyes and felt scared. He was taller and stronger than me, he could seriously hurt me. Not to mention that it was just me and him in the hallway, my body started shaking as I said “That’s bad. Anything else?” 

After these words left my mouth, I wanted to facepalm. Because of course I had to be sarcastic at the moment when I could get beaten up… good job Thea.

Jones’s eyes narrowed at me, as he said “Yeah, now you’re going to pay for it” 

He rose his hand, planning to go for a punch so I raised my hands to cover my face. I stood there for what felt like forever, but the punch never came. Finally I took my hands away from my face just to see Jasper next to me, holding Jones’s wrist few centimeters away from my face. He looked so angry, that he seemed to almost shake from anger making my heart speed up in fear.

“Don’t. You. Dare. Touch.  _ Her _ ” said Jasper looking at Jones, well it sounded more like a growl making Jones quickly nod in fear. Jasper pushed him away with such force that Jones flew into the lockers on the other side of the hallway, he looked like he wanted to walk up to Jones again so I quickly grabbed his ice cold wrist saying.

“Jasper, leave him” but I was completely ignored, as he started walking and dragging me as if he didn’t even feel that I still held his wrist. In a moment of panic I ran in front of Jasper and put my hand on his chest, feeling scared and desperate I yelled “Stop!” And Jasper stopped, he looked confused as his  _ black _ eyes focused on me. 

I let out a shaky breath and turned to Jones saying “Get the fuck away from here” 

Jones nodded before getting up and running away towards the exit, when he disappeared I looked at Jasper who was still looking at me in confusion. I took a shaky step back and stilt down against the lockers, breathing heavily as few tears escaped my eyes. After a moment of silence, Jasper sat down next to me and whispered.

“I’m sorry…” 

I looked at him, seeing a look of complete regret and sadness in his eyes. Shaking my head I said “You have anger issues don’t you?” 

“It’s difficult for me to... control myself sometimes. Especially when I’m angry” whispered Jasper, clenching his fists.

I let out a humorless laugh “That’s why it’s called  _ anger _ issues” I looked at Jasper and asked “Are you’re okay now?”

Jasper nodded and looked at me in worry “And are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did I hurt you?” 

As he asked me these questions I felt a huge wave of worry and regret hit me, but I ignored it and answered “I’m fine, thanks to you”

He looked shocked at my answer so I continued “I mean, yeah you scared me. But still, you didn’t let him beat me up. By the way how did you know where I was?”

Jasper looked uncomfortable at the question but after a moment he answered me “I.. uh was walkin by and saw him about to…” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Oh.. well thank you. And don’t worry about what happened, everyone has something that they have to deal with” I said with a small smile. Jasper’s eyes snapped open and looked at me in shock, but I ignored him and got up “I’m going to the library. Do you want to join me?”

He seemed to think about it hard, before swallowing couple of times saying “I would love to join you. But I can’t… I need to go cool off a bit” he said as he gracefully and effortlessly pulled himself from the ground.

I nodded at him and smiled tightly saying “Okay then, I guess I’ll see you later” with that I walked away leaving him to do as he wishes. 

Once I reached the library, I found a book about plants and started reading it. Half way through it I must’ve fell asleep as I woke up to someone gently shaking me me awake. I jumped in fear and shock nearly falling from the chair.

“Oh my! Are you okay?!” 

I looked up to see Alice looking at me with a worried expression, letting out a sigh of relief I said “Jesus Alice… you almost gave me a heart attack”

“Yeah well I could say the same thing! I thought that something terrible happened to you!” Alice said looking at me in relief.

“Why would something terrible happen to me?” I asked in confusion, not understanding Alice’s worry for me.

Alice sat down next to me and said “Jasper came to me and told me to check up on you. He looked really worried, he didn’t say anything else. He just ran-- I mean drove home”

“Why would he go home?” I asked out loud.

She shifted a bit in her chair before answering “Jasper… he has a small problem with--”

“Anger issues. I know he told me” I interrupted her as my head started to hurt probably from lack of sleep.

“Yeah… so tell me. What happened?” Alice asked. 

And so I told her all about my encounter with Jones and how Jasper saved me. But through the whole story Alice asked only one question.

“Wait. You stopped Jasper?” she asked in complete shock.

I nodded at her in confusion “Yeah, I mean why is that so shocking?”

Alice shook her head before explaining “When Jasper has his…issue. No one can stop him with just a word, most of the time he has to be restrained until he calms down” 

My heart throbbed painfully as I imagined how difficult it must be for Jasper, to have no real control over himself. After the thought crossed my mind, I frowned to myself thinking, yeah Thea so much for not getting attached.

Soon after Alice asked me how I was feeling and if I was really alright, she dragged me to the cafeteria. There me, her, Rosalie and Emmett had a pleasant conversations about everything and nothing. I was still a bit uncomfortable around them, knowing them for roughly a day but I noticed that I was far more open with them than with other people. 

“I’m telling you, baseball is better than football” said Emmett, sending me a playful glare.

“Yeah, if you’re a typical dad who tries to be “cool” in front of his kids” I argued, while rolling my eyes.

“You know what?” said Emmett.

“What?” I asked with a raised brow.

Emmett grinned at me and said “One day, I’ll beat your ass at both baseball and football”

I laughed softly saying “Emmett, I’m not doubting your ability to play. I’m doubting your ability to think clearly” he pouted a bit and I smirked “So I propose a game of cards or chess. Let’s see who’s brain is working better”

“Oh, you’re on!” Emmett laughed and said “Because you know what? Brain is muscle, and this is a muscle and this is a muscle” he started to point at his body parts before continuing “So technically I’m covered in brains, so I have more brains than you!” At this Rosalie groaned and facepalmed, Alice giggled while I just stared at Emmett with dumbfounded expression. 

But once it all got to me I let out a hysterical laughter, that made my head hurt more but I couldn't stop laughing “That’s the stupidest thing that I’ve ever heard!” 

Emmett grinned at me “Say what you want Red, you know that I’m right”

“Red?” I asked with a smile, raising my brow.

“Yeah, you have red hair so I’m calling you Red” he winked at me.

I shook my head saying “Sure thing, Big man”

“Oh! And here I thought you didn't know how to have fun or take a joke” said Emmett with a smile.

I rolled my eyes just about to respond him but I noticed Alice sitting next to me with a blank look. I frowned slightly and said “Alice?” but she didn’t respond for a moment before blinking and looking towards me with a wide smile.

“So Thea let's go shopping on Saturday! We need to find you some nice clothes!” Alice said to me as if nothing weird just happened.

“I em.. I’m not really into shopping” I said trying to excuse myself somehow in order not to go.

Alice shook her head “It’s okay! Rosalie and me will help you pick something! We also need to buy you some make up. Really Thea you look like you’re not sleeping at all!” Because I’m not, I thought to myself. I let out a sigh and looked at Alice, she was a real sweetheart but I didn’t want to leave the house.

“It would be… fun if you came with us” said Rosalie looking at me with a small smile.

“See! Even Rose wants you to go! Come on Thea! Live a little!” said Alice with a sweet smile.

I looked at both girls and said “Okay, fine. But we’ll go in the morning when there’s not a lot of people” Alice immediately jumped and hugged me while Rosalie smiled at me once more. I smiled back at her while wrapping my arms a bit awkwardly around Alice’s petite frame, thinking that it was nice to have friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think about the scene with Jasper?   
> Do you think that Thea will discover his secret quickly? Or will Jasper tell her?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)


	6. CHAPTER 4: SHOPPING

**_JASPER_ ** didn’t show up at school ever since the incident and that made me sleep even less than normally. I asked Alice about him but she only said that he’ll be back soon, which didn’t make me worry any less. I could of course ask her for his number or something, but I didn’t want to seem clingy or intrusive. So I stayed quiet and pretended that I didn’t care, even when the fact that Jasper got into this whole situation and lost control was my fault.

It was around eight in the morning, as Alice and Rose came to pick me up to go shopping. I was wearing a oversized green t-shirt , baggy jeans along with my white sneakers, on top of that I wore my brown pilot’s jacket. My hair as always was naturally wavy and tucked behind my ear on one side, while my face was free of any make up showing everyone my unnaturally pale skin and bruise like shadows under my eyes. 

“You really need new clothes Thea, and some makeup” said Alice as I entered the car, sitting in the backseat. 

“Hello, to you too Ali” I mumbled to her, feeling like shit since I only slept for two hours today. I looked at Rosalie who was in the passager's seat and said “Hi Rosalie”

“Hi” she answered me with a soft smile.

Alice smiled at us as she started the car “Today is going to be so fun!”

“Yeah..” I whispered while looking out the window. The green of the forest greeting me, making me smile softly as my love for the forest didn’t change in the past three years.

The trip to Port Angeles was nice and quiet as the radio was filling in the silence. I actually fell asleep for a moment, waking up as Alice gently shook me awake making me jump, something that I do almost everytime when I wake up. 

“Hey, calm down. We just got to Port Angeles” said Alice in soft and calming tone.

I shook away the sleepiness “Okay. Sorry for falling asleep, I didn’t sleep so good today” in fact I almost didn’t sleep at all.

“It’s okay, come on let’s go shopping” Alice said with a smile.

I nodded and got out of the car, standing next to Rosalie who had a worried look on her face. I looked at her in confusion, but before I could ask her what’s wrong Alice grabbed both mine and Rosalie’s hand dragging us towards one of the shops. Once there, both Alice and Rosalie started picking out clothes for me and making me go to try them out. 

“Wait! Aren’t you trying anything on?” I asked as they pushed me inside the changing room.

“Not today” said Rosalie with a smirk.

“Today is all about you Miss Summers” added Alice with a happy smile, before closing the curtain of the changing room. I let out a groan but started trying on the clothes. 

Thousand clothes later, Rosalie and Alice picked out only seven things that seemed to suit me in their opinion, which were a: a baby blue dress with short sleeves and v-neck, white tight dress with flower pattern and puffy short sleeves, white off shoulder blouse, tight black pants, short silky emerald green dress, and a cream short skirt with overcoat in the same color to match it. 

As I left the changing room I noticed that Rosalie and Alice were already standing in front of the store with my bags, when I left the shop I said “You made me buy a lot of dresses…”

“Yes, because you looked so cute in them! Isn’t it right Rose?” asked Alice.

“No, she looked hot in the green one. The rest was cute” said Rosalie as she sent me a wink.

I blushed as Alice’s eyes sparkled as she said “You’re so right Rose! I would love to see Jaspers reaction to seeing Thea in that dress!” And with that comment my face turned so red that I probably looked like a tomato.

“That was the whole point of buying that dress” said Rosalie with a mischievous look.

“Hey! Wait w-why would I care about Jasper’s reaction to that dress?” I asked feeling completely embarrassed and confused.

Alice looked at me in pure happiness saying “You’ll see soon enough!” before I could continue the conversation Alice dragged me to shoe store.

There they made me buy: pointed black high heels, brown heeled sandals, tied flats, black block-heeled boots. With that bought, I asked “So is that all?”

“Nope! You still need makeup, jewelry, bags and some beauty products” said Alice with a smile.

I was about to argue that I don’t have that much money when I noticed that I didn’t spend any of my money “Wait. You paid for my things?!”

Alice nodded “Yes, it’s a gift from us!”

“I can’t accept that! How much did you spend on me?! Tell me I’ll give it back” I started to reach for the wallet, that I had im my back pocket when Rosalie grabbed my hand saying.

“Please accept it. You kept our brother out of trouble by stopping him and you’re our friend, let us do something nice for you”

“But Rosalie that’s beyond nice! That’s wrong!” I said, feeling uncomfortable. 

Rosalie frowned before smiling and saying “Well then how about you buy us something too. Then we’ll be even”

“Okay…” I said, still feeling uncomfortable.

“Alright then! With this little drama out of our way let’s go buy some make up!” said Alice dragging us to yet another shop. That’s when I realised that it was a bad idea to go shopping with Alice Cullen.

After visiting more stores, we were walking back to the car with our hands full of bags. But as we were walking I noticed a small pawn shop with jewelry, I stopped walking and said “Hey girls? Could we check out that store?” I nodded towards it.

“A pawn shop?” said Rosalie with a frown.

“Yeah… I kinda like old things, but you know what. I can go check it out on my own while you can go pack these bags in the car?” I said deciding that, I’ll be faster alone.

“Okay, we’ll be waiting for you by the car. If anything happens call us” said Alice before walking away with Rosalie.

As I walked through the shop I wasn’t really interested in anything, that is until I saw a beautiful necklace. The necklace was silver with an square emerald stone, I instantly stopped walking and stared at the necklace in wonder. The colour of the stone reminded me of the forest, but then I saw the price and my heart dropped. I could never afford it. So with a heavy heart I made my way out and towards the car.

“Found anything nice?” asked Alice, as I got into the car.

“Yeah… but the price was too high” I answered honestly.

“Oh? What was it?” asked Rosalie as Alice started up the car.

“A necklace, with a emerald stone… it was so pretty” 

“We can buy it for you” said Alice.

I shook my head “No, you can’t. You already spent far too much money on me” Alice didn’t look happy at my response but didn’t say anything else. So I changed the subject “How’s Jasper? Is he any better?”

Alice’s eyes sparkled as she said “Oh! Yes! He told us to tell you that he would like to talk to you on Monday after school! I totally forgot about it!”

“Oh.. what does he want to talk about?” I asked in confusion. 

“We don’t know, you’ll find out on Monday” answered Rosalie, looking both worried and annoyed. 

I nodded in confusion, as thousands of questions traveled through my mind. After few minutes of silence Alice asked.

“Thea?”

“Yeah?” 

“Are you feeling okay?” she cast me a worried look in the rearview mirror.

“She’s right. You’re not looking healthy” added Rosalie with a worried look on her beautiful face.

I rolled my eyes “I’m sorry, did we go out to spend some time together or are we here to talk about my lifestyle?”

Alice stated “Both actually”

“Yes, we needed to get you alone and somewhere where you wouldn’t ran away from us” explained Rosalie.

I felt my temper raise as I heard what they said, “What? I’m sorry but it isn’t any of your goddamn business how I live. Or what I’m doing”

“It is our business, because you’re our friend!” snapped Alice, her face showing hurt and worry “We want you to be healthy” I rolled my eyes and looked away feeling like a scolded child.

“Jasper also wants you to be healthy” added Rosalie, while looking out the window “He really cares about you. I know that you don’t know him long, just like you don’t know us but don’t throw your life and health away” she turned towards me with a sad look in her golden eyes “If not for us, then do it for your adoptive father”

At this moment Alice parked outside Charlie’s house, I looked towards both my friends and said “I’ll see you on Monday. Thank you for today” with that I left the car, taking my bags and walking inside the house, still feeling their stares on my back. 

Bella greeted me as I closed the front door “Hey, how was your shopping trip?”

“Well, officially I have too many clothes” I said, dropping my bags on the floor.

“Wow that’s a lot of bags, did you rob a bank to buy all of this?” asked Bella, while looking through the bags.

“The girls payed for most of the stuff…” I said while taking off my jacket, “Help me carry it to my room”

Bella nodded and grabbed couple of bags, carrying them to my room at the end of the hallway “That’s a generous gift” 

“Don’t get me even started, I tried to pay for it but they didn’t let me” I said as we walked through the door to my minty bedroom, “At least I’ve got to buy them a couple of things too. But I still feel kinda bad”

“Yeah… hey so did you ask them about Edward?” 

I shook my head “Sorry, I forgot. Besides you know my opinion on that obsession you have on him”

“I’m not obsessed, I just-”

“You just want to confront him. I know, I know. You already told me that like thousand times” I said, rolling my eyes.

Bella pouted and said “I’m going to bed. Dad will be back at night, if you’re hungry there’s some pizza in the fridge”

“Sure, goodnight” I said while stuffing my new things inside my closet. When I was done, I took one of my favorite books and started reading it, but not a word got inside my brain as I was thinking about Jasper and that I’ll see him on Monday. 

Knowing that my new friend is okay, I fell asleep feeling a bit more relaxed than normally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about Alice and Rosalie's concern towards Thea? Do you think that they were right?  
> Jasper wants to talk to Thea, what do you think he'll tell her?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)


	7. CHAPTER 5: A PROMISE

**_ONCE_ ** the sun came up, I got out of my bed feeling oddly well rested as I only woke up three times tonight. I looked in the mirror and saw that the shadows under my eyes were looking a bit better than normally, which made me smile a bit. I went to open my window, smiling as the scent of forest and rain filled my room. 

For a while I just stood next to the window enjoying the scent, but hearing my phone ring I frowned going to pick it up I noticed that it was Alice.

“Hello?” I asked feeling confused why would she call me at six in the morning.

“Hi! I hope that I didn’t wake you up?” Alice said, sounding excited for some reason.

“No, I just got up” I answered.

“Good! Now, it’s time to get serious” Alice said in a serious voice, making me feel worried.

“What do you mean? Did something happen? Are guys okay? Is-is Jasper okay?” I asked, silently cursing myself for feeling so worried and so attached to the Cullens and Hales.

“Oh no! We’re completely fine! But you young lady! You need my help!” 

I relaxed, knowing that everyone is okay “Jesus, Alice! Don’t scare me like that!”

I heard her bell like laugh and rolled my eyes at her. Once she calmed down she said “Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! But back to the topic, I want you to wear the baby blue dress today! You can pair it up with the black boots and some tights, so you won't get too cold. Then try and put on at least some make up, like I explained to you at the store”

“Wait, why should I get so… dressed up?” I asked with a frown. 

“You’re not getting dressed up! You, young lady are becoming a fashionable woman!”

“Yeah… sure Ali” I answered with a snort.

“Okay, enough with the sarcasm! You have a lot of work to do! I expect to see you at the parking lot before school!” with that she hang up, leaving me confused. 

Sighing I put down my phone and went to take a shower, after that I returned to my room. With a sigh I dressed in the clothes that Alice told me to wear, then I applied some mascara and lip gloss. I left my short hair in natural waves, not feeling the need to do more I took my simple black shoulder bag and went to the kitchen to make myself some coffee.

“Morning” I said to Charlie, who was just leaving for work. 

“Yeah, hey kid” he said looking up from zipping his jacket, before looking up again in shock “Wow, and what’s got you so dressed up?”

I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear “My friend.. she uh wanted me to wear this today”

“Oh… that’s em… nice. Okay kiddo have a nice day, I’ve got to go” said Charlie leaving the house, but before shutting the door he said “You look really pretty Thea” and with that said, he was gone.

“Thanks…” I said to the empty room, smiling softly at Charlie’s awkwardness. 

About fifteen minutes later me and Bella were hurrying to the car, as we were late because she overslept. In this hurry Bella of course had to fall on her ass on the ice that was next to the stairs.

“Jesus Bella! Are you okay?” I asked, picking her up.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Ice unfortunately doesn't really help the uncoordinated” she said with a small laugh.

I smiled and rolled my eyes “Alright, let’s go! We’re going to be late!”

The drive to school took us less than twenty minutes, which thankfully meant that we still have at least ten minutes before our classes start. As we got out of the car, I heard someone call me, I turned to see that it was Alice, she was standing with her siblings next to their cars. I also noticed that Jasper and Edward were back. 

I couldn’t help but turn to Bella with a smirk and say “See, the rude boy is back. Now you can confront him all you want”

Bella blushed and glared at me, before quickly leaving me and going inside the building. I rolled my eyes and walked up to Alice, trying not to look at Jasper feeling a bit embarrassed to see him for some reason. 

Alice squeaked and hugged me “You look beautiful! You should wear more dresses” 

“Thanks Ali” I said pulling back from her, but I was quickly swept in the air, making me yelp and my captor laugh. 

Emmett spinned me around couple of times before putting me on the ground saying “You clean up nice Red” 

I looked up at him and punched him playfully on the shoulder, which actually hurt “Thanks Big guy” 

Then I smiled at Rosalie “Hi, Rosalie”

“Hello, Thea” she answered with a soft smile that she was always giving me.

Then I looked towards Edward who was looking at me and his siblings in confusion “Hey there, you better be ready. Bella has a lot of questions about the stunt you pulled”

He looked at me as if he was trying to figure something out, before asking “And you don’t?”

I shrugged “It’s none of my business” Edward looked shocked at my response before nodding at me.

And finally my light brown eyes met Jasper’s black ones. He smiled at me softly as his jaw was tense for some reason, I smiled at him and walked closer to him, tucking hair behind my ear saying “Hi”

“Hello” he answered, letting out a breathe. We stared at each other not even needing words, I felt that everything is alright and something told me that he felt the same.

“We’ll see you guys at lunch” said Alice, as she and her siblings left us.

After few moments I said “Are you alright?”

Jasper nodded at me looking a bit more relaxed, now that we were one of the only students on the parking lot, “I am now”

“That’s good, I was worried” I said unable to stop myself from being completely honest. 

“I apologise… I didn’t mean to make you worry” he said with guilty expression. 

I smiled and shook my head, feeling my neck ache from looking up at him, but I ignored that and said “Don’t apologise to me, just don’t disappear like that again. At least leave me a message or something”

“I won’t disappear again. I promise Dorothea” he said taking my small hand in his cold and large one, showing me that he meant what he said.

“Okay…” I whispered squeezing softly his hand, we stood there all alone for a moment looking into each other’s eyes. I noticed that Jasper’s black eyes were getting slightly more gold in them the longer I stared at them.

“We should go, the Chemistry class is about to start” said Jasper, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Oh, yeah. Wait we have Chemistry together?” I asked as we started walking.

Jasper smirked and said “Yes, ma’am” 

“Well then, I hope that you’re good at it. Because I _ suck _ ” I said as we entered the school.

That for some reason made Jasper laugh, as he said “Fortunately I don’t  _ suck _ at Chemistry” 

“Good, then you’ll be my saviour Mr. Hale” I said with a smile.

“Always” he answered, while opening the door for me letting me in. The teacher was still absent, but everyone was weirdly looking at us, making me frown and look down just to see that Jasper and I were still holding hands. I blushed feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed, as Jasper glared at our classmates while leading me to the last desk where we sat down together.

I finally let go of Jasper’s hand and started to look for my notebook and pen, when I looked at Jasper again his black eyes were focused at my dress. When he noticed that I was looking, he turned away to grab his own notebook.

Soon the teacher appeared and the lesson began, “Hello class. Your task for today is to make a colored fire pine cone”

I tensed at the word fire feeling anxiety and fear within me grow stronger. I jumped, as a cold hand grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently. I looked up at Jasper who sent me a calming smile, I relaxed a bit but it was a strong wave of comfort and calmness washing over me that made me relax further.

The teacher gave us our pine cone along with the chemicals that we needed to make it burn and said that we had an entire lesson to me it happen.

I took a deep breath and reached for one of the chemicals, but Jasper grabbed it before I could and said “I’ll do it. You can just seat and watch, it’ll be safer that way”

“Okay… thank you” I whispered and watched as Jasper worked swiftly and fast. Making me wonder if he ever done it before.

In the middle of the lesson one of the girls in the class screamed, making me and the whole class look at her, that’s when I noticed that her desk caught on fire and was buring. I jumped from my chair making it fall on the floor, but before I could run I felt someone hug me. It was Jasper. 

He hid my face in his hard chest so I wouldn’t look at the fire. I squeezed him in fear, feeling tears fall from my eyes “Please, don’t let me die” I whimpered.

His large cold arms tensed, as he hugged me even tighter saying “Never” 

Soon the screams stopped as the teacher put out the fire, then he said that we have to leave the classroom. 

Before I could untangle myself from Jasper’s almost painful but very comforting grip, he picked me up and carried out of the classroom taking our things with him. 

“W-where are we going?” I asked him, trying to calm my sobbing.

“Home” he said while bringing me even closer to his chest, making my face be right next to his neck where I could inhale his scent. He smelled nice, like air before the storm which made it easier for me to calm down.

My breathing got better, as we got to Jasper’s black mustang, he placed me on the passenger's seat and put on my seat belt before closing the door and placing our stuff on the back seat. Then he got into the car and started it, saying to me “I’m taking you to my house… you’ll be safe there” 

“Why n-not to my house?” I asked, wiping away my tears.

“Because there you’ll be alone and your sister will be back soon, probably not giving you any time to rest and calm down” he explained in a calm tone, placing one of his hands on my hand which was on my lap.

I let out a small laugh saying “That sure sounds like Bella” and then looked at him saying “And won’t your parents be angry that you’ve brought me with you and skipped school?”

“Carlisle is at work and Esme will probably be over the moon to finally meet you”

“Why?” 

Jasper turned and said with a soft look on his mature and handsome face “Because she knows how much you mean to my siblings… and me”

I blushed red and looked at him with wide eyes, as he casually turned back towards the road. His words made me think about how much he means to me too, I met him few days ago yet he became someone important to me. And so did his family, Alice and Rosalie were like my sisters, Emmett was like a brother, I didn’t get to know Edward but with time I feel that he could become someone important too.

To be truthful, I bonded to them faster than to Bella. Maybe because they were just so… easy to be around. They never made me talk to them or to spill my guts about everything, they understood that I’ll talk to them when I’ll be ready. That was a trait that I loved about them, because ever since that night, everyone was always asking me about everything, wanting me to pour my heart out to them. And with the Cullens it was different, they respected my privacy and I respected theirs. 

The drive was calm but quick, Jasper seemed to be driving fast but still knowing what’s dangerous and what’s not. By the time we got to his house, I was calm but I felt that my eyes were swollen from crying, it made me feel embarrassed that I had complete break down right in front of Jasper and now his mother will see me like this.

As if he sensed my embarrassment and nerves Jasper squeezed my hand that he held through the entire drive here “There’s no reason for you to feel embarrassed Dorothea, everyone has the right to feel scared. Especially you”

I nodded at him, wondering what he means by “especially you”. Maybe he heard about what happened that night, before I could continue to think about it Jasper got out of the car and went to open the car door for me. He held out his hand and helped me to get out of the car, that’s when I saw his house, it was modern and beautiful. 

“Your house is beautiful” I said to Jasper with a small smile.

“Esme will be happy to hear that” he answered with a smile and led me through the front door. The air inside was quite cold, but I didn’t mind it feeling too nervous with meeting Jasper’s mother. 

Jasper put his hand on my lower back as we started walking up the stairs, then he led me to what seemed to be a living room. There I saw a beautiful caramel haired woman, she was smiling at us as if she knew that we were coming. She walked up to us and said.

“Hello, you must be Dorothea. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you dear” 

I smiled widely at her warm greeting and said “And it’s a great pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Cullen. Your children speak very highly of you” 

Mrs. Cullen’s golden eyes sparkled at the mention of her children, I could see that she loved them very much. 

“Oh please call me Esme” 

“Only if you promise to call me Thea” I said not being able to get the smile off of my face, the woman was just so welcoming and warm. It made me remember my own mother.

“Of course Thea” then she looked at Jasper and said “Jasper, give Thea a tour of the house while I go grocery shopping. Do you like spaghetti dear?” 

I blushed and said “Yes, but please don’t make yourself the trouble. I’ll eat when I get home”

“Nonsens, it’s no trouble! Now go and have fun” with that, Esme left the house.

I looked up at Jasper and said “Your mother is very kind”

He nodded at me and said “Yes, she is. Now let me show you around” Jasper showed me around the house, with his hand still on my lower back. The house was very clean and bright, thanks to the large windows that let the light inside. Soon we were standing at the door that Jasper opened for me saying “And this is my room” 

The room seemed to look a bit older than other ones, thanks to the old wooden furniture. There was a massive desk right next to the window, on it everything was perfectly organised just like everything else in the room. One of the walls was covered by bookshelves and a dresser, while at the other wall there was a large bed. The walls were forest green, making me feel at ease.

“Your room is beautiful” I walked towards one of the walls staring at the paint “The color of the walls is quite calming and nice”

I turned to look at Jasper who was looking at me with a soft look in his now dark golden eyes, it confused me that the color of his eyes was changing. Maybe it’s a medical condition.

“Thank you, I have to admit that I find this color quite calmin as well” he said with a smile, before continuing “I helps me with my… issue”

“It’s good to have something grounding you, doesn’t it?” I said, looking out the window enjoying the view of the forest.

“Yes, it is…” I turned to see him looking at me once again, as if he didn’t look away from me ever since we entered “Would you like to sit down?” he asked motioning towards the bed. 

“Sure” I said while walking towards the bed, as soon as I sat down Jasper joined me. I sighed and said “Jasper… after today, I know that I own you an explanation”

He took my hand and said “Dorothea, you don’t own me anything. You’ll tell me everything when you’re ready”

“No, I want to tell you. You’re my friend Jasper… and I feel that I can trust you” I said looking into his dark golden eyes, he held my gaze and finally responded.

“Alright but as soon as you’ll feel uncomfortable, you’ll stop”

I nodded “I will, I promise” then I took a deep breath and started telling him about what happened that night. I told him about every little detail, tears were streaming down my cheeks and my hand was squeezing Jasper’s so hard, that I was a bit worried that it might hurt him. By the end of my story Jasper pulled me to his chest, running his cold hands through my short auburn hair.

“And-and then they found me in my backyard, lying on the grass as my house was burning. T-they said that I must’ve got down stairs and leave, but that’s impossible! The stairs were on fire! I-I don’t know how I got out…”

“Shhhh… it’s okay darlin. I’m sure that… it all will be explained one day. The important thing is that you’re alive and well” said Jasper.

“No! I’m not well! I’m a big fuck up!” I jumped out of his embrace and said “Jasper, I don’t sleep, eat or even act normal! I don’t leave the house, I jump and wake up at the slightest touch from someone, I can’t talk to anybody besides Charlie, you and your family. I’m all alone in this world… and I’m just tired… I’m tired of living…”

Seconds after I stopped talking, Jasper was at my side hugging me closely saying “Don’t say that. You’re not alone, Charlie is with you, Bella is with you, my family is with you and I am with you darlin. I’m not leaving you okay? I’m here for you, I always will be”

“D-don’t make a promise that you can’t keep. Everyone dies or leaves eventually Jasper”

“Not me, darlin… not me. I will never leave you, no matter what happens” 

I pulled back a bit and looked at him with a glare “Okay then cowboy, if you ever decide to toss this promise out of the fucking window. I’ll kill you”

Jasper laughed and said “I wouldn’t have it any other way darlin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Thea finally telling about everything Jasper?  
> Will Jasper tell her about what he is, or will he wait for her to discover that?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)


	8. CHAPTER 6: ACCIDENT

**_WE_ ** stayed in each others arms until Esme came back. I felt my heart flutter every time I thought about how it felt to be in Jasper’s arms. I felt so safe and calm, it was as if there was nothing but us, I’ve never felt this way about anyone. It all confused me, maybe it was just like this because I’ve never really had any guy friends and usually prefered to be alone.

As I was thinking, Jasper led me down stairs where Esme was preparing the meal, she looked at us and smiled warmly saying “Did you have fun?”

I blushed, thinking back to what happened between me and Jasper and decided that I wouldn’t call it  _ fun _ but embarrassing. Honestly I cried like a kid in front of Jasper, he must be tried of me. 

“Yes, your house is very beautiful. Jasper told me that you made the house plan” I said trying to change the subject.

Esme’s eyes brightened as she sent a smile towards Jasper and I “Yes, I did. I’m quite interested in architecture and design. I find it really relaxing”

“I’m interested in architecture as well, I mean I enjoy looking at it like it’s art. But I like old style of architecture, like buildings in Paris or New Orleans” I said, while taking a seat at the kitchen island while Jasper was leaning on it.

“You’ve been in Paris or New Orleans?” Jasper asked in interest. 

I shook my head “No, but when I was a kid my dad and I would watch a TV show, where people were traveling all over the world and showed the different cultures and architecture” I saw a slight look of compassion appear on Jasper’s face, but I continued “Ever since then I wanted to travel, but now I just want to move away from here”

Esme give me a sad smile and asked “And where would you like to move?” 

Before I could answer, my phone started ringing. I looked at it just so see Charlie calling, then I glanced at Esme and Jasper and said “I’m sorry, it’s Charlie”

“Of course, pick up. If he’ll be upset about school, tell him to give me a call. I’ll explain the situation” said Esme with a kind smile.

I nodded and picked up “Hello?”

“Thea?! Oh thank god! Where are you? You weren’t at school, I thought that...” yelled Charlie, sounding concerned. 

“I’m at my friend’s house, I’m safe Charlie. What happened?” I asked, getting up from the chair walking a bit away.

“It’s Bella, she had an accident. Oh god, I’m on my way to the hospital now, I thought that something happened to you too!” he yelled, the desperation and concern clear in his voice.

My heart stopped at his words “What?! Wha-what do you mean by accident?! Is she okay?”

“I-I don’t know kid, can you get to the hospital?” 

“Of course, Charlie I’ll be right there. Now please calm down, Bella w-will be fine okay? She has to be” I said, my voice cracking slightly. 

“Alright, okay I’ll see you at the hospital kid” Charlie said, sounding a bit more calm.

“It’s going to be alright Charlie, I’ll see you there” and with that I hung up, I started shaking slightly and bit my lip trying now to cry. There’s enough of crying for today, Charlie and Bella need me to be strong.

“Thea? What is it?” I heard Esme ask me in her kind and sweet voice, making me want to cry even harder. But I swallowed the sob that was coming and turned to see Esme and Jasper looking at me with worried looks.

“Bella… my adoptive sister, she uh.. had some kind of accident and is in hospital” I said, slowly as my throat was tight. Both Esme and Jasper shared a panicked look for some reason, as I continued “I’m sorry to be asking you… but could you give me a lift to the hospital? Please”

Esme turned off the stove and walked towards me, wrapping her arms around me saying “Of course dear, Jasper will drive you there” I nodded into her shoulder as couple of tears fell from my eyes, I hated this fucking day. It was far too emotional for me. Esme pulled back and wiped my tears saying “Don’t cry, I’m sure that Bella will be fine. It’s going to be okay, you hear me?” I nodded, not wanting to open my mouth as I was trying to keep my tears under control. 

Jasper walked towards us, towering above both me and his adoptive mother. He took my hand and said “Esme is right, it’s going to be alright. Come on, let’s get going”

I followed him to his car, he opened the door for me as always and soon joined me in the car. He took my hand and held it through the entire drive to the hospital, I was also feeling weirdly calm and everytime a even slight bad emotion came up it was soon gone, leaving me at ease. 

Finally when we were at the hospital’s parking lot, I quickly got out of the car and ran towards the hospitals entrance feeling that Jasper was following me. At the reception, the lady told us where to go and what happened. I ran towards the emergency room, outside of it I noticed the Cullens but I was too worried to pay attention to them. When I entered the room I saw one boy from my school with stitches on his scalp, and right on the next bed was sitting Bella, with Charlie standing next to her and a blonde haired doctor. 

“Bella!” I yelled running over to her, looking all over her to find some injuries.

“I-I’m fine Thea” she said, but I didn’t pay any attention to her as I looked up at the blonde haired doctor asking.

“Is she really okay?”

The doctor smiled at me kindly and nodded “She’s fine, she was very lucky”

“I’m really sorry Bella” said the guy from our school, that’s when I connected the dots.

“Wait. You’re the idiot who almost killed her?” I asked, feeling angry as hell. I marched over to him and said “Did you switch your brain with your dick?! Don't you know that at this time of year you can’t drive with bald tires?! You could’ve killed her! Your shitty  _ “I’m really sorry” _ isn’t going to fix that!” I said remembering what the lady at the desk told me.

“Thea! It’s okay, calm down” said Bella looking at me pleadingly.

I glared at the boy again, as he looked at me in fear. Then I walked back, seeing Charlie’s approving expression and doctor’s amused one. 

“So, she’s okay to go home?” I asked the doctor, who had the same golden eyes as the Cullens… could he be their foster father? Maybe they all had the same condition.

“Yes, she is. Your father only needs to go and sign some papers” said the doctor in his calming voice.

Soom he and Charlie were leaving the room to go take care of the papers, so I looked at Bella again and said “I’m glad that you’re okay, I was so worried”

“I would have been a lot worse if Edward wasn’t there” she said while getting her things and getting ready to leave.

“What do you mean? Did he save you?” I asked in confusion. 

“Yeah… he got to me so fast. And pushed the van out of the way”

“Pushed? Pushed how?” I asked feeling even more confused.

“With his hand!” 

I frowned to myself as we left the room and gently asked “Bella, are you sure that you didn’t hit your head? Maybe we should make an X-Ray just to be sure that you’re really fine”

“You don’t believe me?!” yelled Bella, drawing the Cullens attention to us as they were still standing in front of the room.

“No, no Bella. I believe that you saw something, but you were in shock maybe you hallucinated something to cope better with everything” I said, remembering what my psychiatrist said about the  _ “angel” _ who saved me on the night of the fire.

“I’m not crazy!” she yelled at me in frustration and anger.

I shook my head and put my hands on her shoulders “Bella no one is calling you crazy, just calm down”

“You calm down!” and with that she walked away from me. I sighed and looked towards the Cullens who were looking at me in worry, I smiled tightly at them and walked over.

“Hey, guys. Sorry to bother you with our little drama” Emmett laughed at it as the others smiled softly “Edward can I talk to you?” 

Edward nodded stiffly and walked away with me. I looked at him and asked “Is it true? Did you save Bella?”

“No. I mean, I did but not in the way that she describes it. I was just next to her and I-” before Edward could finish his sentence, I hugged him and said.

“Thank you. For saving her”

I could tell that Edward was expecting this from me, but he hugged me back and said “No, problem”

Then I pulled back and said “Really, it was something for me and Charlie. I’m happy to know that there’s someone looking out for her”

Edward nodded and smiled at me “And I’m glad that my siblings have a friend like you”

“I don’t really do much for them” I said awkwardly.

“You’re wrong, I can see that they all seem happier with you around. Especially Jasper” 

I blushed and nodded at him “Well then, I hope that it doesn’t change”

Edward smirked at me as if he knew something I didn’t and said “You should go, I think that your father is done with the paperwork”

“Oh, yeah right. I’ll just say goodbye to Jasper and I’ll go” I said, but that’s when I noticed that Jasper was nowhere to be found.

“Jasper had to go back home, he doesn’t really cope well with hospitals” said Edward, as I nodded feeling bad that I dragged him into all of this. Edward put a hand on my shoulder and said “I’ll tell him that you said goodbye, he’ll be happy to hear it”

“Thank you Edward” I said, before smirking and saying “I like you when you’re not such an ass to Bella” Edward rolled his eyes at me as I left to find Charlie and Bella. 

The drive home was quiet as Bella seemed to be still angry at me and Charlie was just tired. I had to admit that I was tired as well, so as soon as I was in my room I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep, my phone vibrated, I took it and noticed that someone sent me a message:

**_You looked very beautiful today._ **

**_~Jasper Hale._ **

**_Ps. Alice gave me your phone number._ **

For some reason I let out a soft laugh and sent him a message with a wide grin.

**_This is Charlie Swan._ **

**_I appreciate the compliment son._ **

**_But I believe that I’m a bit too old for you._ **

At this point I was laughing my ass off at my own joke and the best part is that I didn’t get a response for at least six minutes. Which meant that either he was panicking or he was trying to kill Alice thinking that she pulled a prank on him. But then I got another message:

**_Not funny._ **

**_Sorry, cowboy._ **

**_I couldn’t help myself ;P_ **

**_I will get you back,_ **

**_for this._ **

**_Is that a threat?_ **

**_It’s a promise, darling._ **

I let out another laugh and I couldn’t stop smiling, something about writing and joking with him was so nice and it made me happy. Before I could answer him, he sent me another message:

**_How are you, after today?_ **

**_I’m tired…_ **

**_I’m sorry about today._ **

**_I didn’t mean to be a bother._ **

**_Dorothea, you will never be_ **

**_a bother to me. Or to my family._ **

I smiled to myself feeling happy that I had friends like the Cullens and Hales. Thanks to them I started getting better, thanks to them I started feeling more like myself.

**_Thank you, Jasper._ **

**_I’m glad that I have friends_ **

**_like you and your family._ **

**_And we are glad to have you._ **

**_I would like to talk to you tomorrow,_ **

**_after our trip to the greenhouses._ **

**_Okay, but_ **

**_did something happen?_ **

I waited for him to respond, feeling a bit concerned and after few minutes he responded. But it just made me worry more.

**_I just want to tell you something._ **

**_Me and family decided that you should know_ **

**_about something. So after the trip, we’ll go to my house._ **

**_…_ **

**_Now you made me worry even more,_ **

**_but okay. I’ll come with you,_ **

**_I just hope that it’s nothing too serious._ **

**_You’re not moving away or something right?_ **

**_No, we won’t be moving willingly_ **

**_for a long time. So you don’t have to worry about it._ **

**_I’m guessing that you won’t tell me more._ **

**_Unfortunately, it’s not something_ **

**_to talk about through the phone._ **

**_Okay, I’ll wait until tomorrow._ **

**_And until then, goodnight Jasper._ **

**_Goodnight, darling._ **

  
I smiled at the  _ “darling”  _ part. If it was anyone else calling me that, I would feel uncomfortable but with Jasper it feels so normal and natural. I shook my head and put my phone down, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about the messages? Do you like the idea of me including more of it in next chapters?  
> Do you like Thea's personality so far? I want to change it with time as she'll get more open with others.   
> But for now what do you think about her?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)


	9. CHAPTER 7: THE BIG BAD SECRET

**_MORNING_ ** was fast for me, as I overslept for the first time in years. In this hurry I dressed into simple jeans with few holes and paint stains, white tight t-shirt, I couldn’t find any sweater so I just gave up and pulled on my white sneakers. I only took my phone and wallet in the hurry before running to the truck were Bella was waiting for me.

“Thea, your jacket!” Bella yelled at me, but I looked at my watch and just got into the car.

“Fuck the jacket, drive! We have only ten minutes!” I said as she started to drive.

“Thea you’ll get sick, it’s freezing outside” said Bella, looking worried.

“Bella--” as I started talking, my phone started ringing. I quickly picked up seeing that it’s Alice.

“Hey, Thea where are you?” asked Alice in worried tone.

I sighed and said “On my way with Bella. I overslept, can you talk to Mr. Molina so he won’t leave without us?” 

“Of course, I’ll talk to him” said Alice and I let out a sigh of relief, “But wait.  _ You _ overslept?”

“Don’t remind me Ali, I can’t remember the last time I overslept” I said with a slight laugh, before continuing “Also don’t kill me”

“Dorothea Summers, what are you wearing?!” asked Alice, sounding horrified. 

I laughed nervously “Something that you’ll definitely not gonna like”

“Oh Thea is soo dead” I heard Emmett say in the background making me laugh.

“Okay, Ali. Bella and me will be there in few minutes so you know, I gotta go and enjoy the last minutes of my life” I said before hanging up with a laugh.

Soon we parked on the parking lot, I got out and spotted Alice, Edward and Jasper. As soon as Alice saw me, I could see that she will indeed kill me. I laughed and turned towards Bella 

“Well Bella, it was nice meeting you” 

She smiled at me but I could see that she was still a bit angry about yesterday “Yeah, well I do hope that they won’t kill you”

I laughed at her “Yeah, me too. I’ll see you later” with that I turned and started to walk towards my best friend or should I say future killer.

“Hi” I said with a smile.

Of course before anyone could respond, Alice was in front of me with a disapproving look “Dorothea Summers, what do you think you’re wearing?!”

I rolled my eyes “The first things that I found in my closet”

Alice looked me up and down and said with frown “I wouldn’t be caught dead in this”

“I know, I know Ali. Even as a dead body you would be still stylish and beautiful”

“You’re right about that, where’s your jacket or something? Aren’t you cold?” Alice asked now looking worried.

“I’m fine Ali, I didn’t have time to find anything” I said, although I was cold as hell.

“Alice is right, you’ll catch a cold” said Jasper as he walked towards me and quickly took off his dark green sweater, leaving him in a black turtleneck. Then he walked over to me and handed the sweater to me “Here, wear this”

I looked at him and asked “Aren’t you gonna be cold?”

Jasper shook his head with a smile “I’ll be fine”

I took the sweater and pulled it over my head, it smelled just like Jasper and it was so big on me that I was swimming in it. I looked up at him as he was looking at me in pure happiness, “Thanks, I’ll give it back to you later” I said with a blush.

He nodded to me and soon we were getting on our bus, all of us sat at the end. Edward sat near the window, Jasper next to him, I next to Jasper and Alice next to me.

“So Emmett and Rosalie didn’t come?” I asked in curiosity. 

“No, they didn’t want to go” said Alice.

“Huh, I wish I could stay at home too. I slept quite good today” I said yawing a bit. 

“Oh, I can see that” mumbled Alice with a pout.

I rolled my eyes at her and said “Jeez Ali, I promise that I’ll wear something better next time” Alice nodded at me and I turned towards Jasper and said “So how did you enjoy the prank?” At this both Edward and Alice let out a laugh while Jasper glared at me, well he tried as his lips formed into unwanted smile on his handsome face. 

“I’ll get you back for that” he said quietly. 

“I’d like to see you try cowboy” I answered with a smirk.

Jasper shook his head at me with a smile “You’re in a good mood today”

That’s when I realised that indeed I was in a good mood. I felt so much lighter and happier, like everything was finally alright and I could move on. I looked up at Jasper again and said “Yeah… I guess, I am in a good mood”

At this Jasper gave me the brightest smile that I have seen on him. He just looked so happy that I’m better and this made me smile as well. Feeling a little bolder today, I took Jasper’s cold hand in mine and said “Let’s hope that it’ll stay that way”

Jasper nodded and gently squeezed my hand as a wave of pure happiness hit me, making me smile as bright as I could at the moment.

The rest of the trip was fun as we were joking around and laughing. Even brooding Edward joined me, Jasper and Alice in a game of word associations which quickly turned hilarious. By the time we were leaving the bus, Alice and I were leaning on each other as we were still laughing loudly. 

Soon we were walking through the greenhouse as Mr. Molina tried to teach us something, unfortunately for him no one was really listening to him. 

“Thea! Look at this flower, it‘s so pretty” Alice said in pure excitement.

Jasper and I walked towards her looking at the flower that had beautiful red and golden petals, “Wow, it’s beautiful”

“It’s a Marigold” said Jasper with a smile, he walked towards us still holding my hand as he reached and quickly snatched the flower, before putting it behind my ear saying “It matches with your hair perfectly”

I blushed, as Alice made an “aww” sound at us before going back looking at the flowers. 

We stared into each other’s eyes, as I felt the sudden need to memorise every little detail about Jasper’s eyes and face. I also noticed that Jasper seemed to be slightly leaning down towards me but at the same time we heard Mr. Molina yell at someone. 

“DON’T DRINK THAT! IT’S FOR THE PLANTS!”

The sudden yell made me jump in fright and hit the top of my head against Jasper’s chin. 

“Auch!” I said as I held the top of my head in pain. The hit felt like I hit something metal or a rock.

“Oh god! I’m sorry Dorothea!” Jasper said in panic, before prying my hands away from my head saying “Here darlin, let me see”

Jasper leaned down a bit, looking at the top of my head before putting his ice cold hand there, making the pain become duller.

I let out a sigh of relief saying “Ohhhh.. just leave your hand there for a bit. It helps with the pain”

“I’m so sorry Dorothea” he said with concerned tone.

“It’s fine, I was the one who hit you. How’s you chin?” I asked feeling concerned as well.

“I’m fine, I’m more worried about you”

I laughed a bit ignoring the sharp pain in my skull “Well, not everyone’s bone structure resembles metal. I for one, am quite delicate”

Jasper let out a short laugh saying “I’ll keep that in mind”

After about an hour we were leaving the greenhouse, my head didn’t hurt anymore which was a good thing. Alice was showing me pictures that she took in the greenhouse, while Jasper followed us still holding my hand occasionally saying something. When we reached our bus we noticed Edward and Bella there.

“Hey Bella, you’re coming with us?” I asked.

Edward sent a glare towards Bella and answered before she could “No. Our bus is full” with that he entered the bus looking pissed off. Alice hesitantly followed him and I felt Jasper do the same, dragging me with him. I sent a worried look towards Bella but she only turned and went to her bus.

The trip back was more silent, I didn’t want to talk to Edward because he was acting like a angsty teenager. I didn’t get what his problem was, if he didn’t like Bella then he should just fuck off and don’t bother her. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got, finally when I was at the edge of snapping, I felt Jasper squeeze my hand as if he knew that I was on the edge. I looked up at him and saw his worried face, his hand started to draw circles on my hand making me relax slightly, then a wave of calmness that washed over me made me sigh peacefully. 

“Alice and Edward will drive together, you’ll come with me” Jasper said to me as we exited the bus.

“Oh.. yeah” that’s when I remembered that I’m going to Jasper’s house, wearing some old clothes and his sweater… I sure as hell know how to make a first impression.

Again Jasper seemed to know what I’m feeling as he asked “What’s wrong?”

I blushed, looking down “I’m... not exactly dressed up for the occasion” 

Jasper grabbed my chin gently, making me look at him as he said “You look great, besides it’s what’s on the inside that matters. Also Esme already knows and loves you” he let out a small laugh before saying “And from what I heard, Carlisle also got to meet you”

At that moment my eyes widened and my face burned “The blonde haired doctor, from yesterday is your father?!”

“Yes” he said smirking at me.

“Oh my god! What an embarrassment” I face palmed, remembering how I yelled at the guy in the hospital.

“Well, I have to admit that I didn’t know about your temper, darlin. I’m quite lookin forward to seeing it in action” Jasper said with a grin and his accent more noticeable. 

I groaned and shook my head “Please noooo…”

Jasper shook his head before taking my hand and leading me towards his car, Alice and Edward already left. Leaving just me and Jasper, we got into the car and Jasper started to drive towards his house. The drive was mostly silent, but when we got closer Jasper decided to break the silence saying “Dorothea?”

I smiled at the way he always seemed to use my whole name, “Yes?”

He seemed to be nervous as his whole posture was stiff, after few minutes he turned and looked at me with his dark gold eyes saying “You know that, I would never intentionally hurt you right?”

I frowned at his question but after a minute of thought I said “Jasper, where is this coming from? I know you wouldn’t hurt me, you’re my friend… aren’t you?”

Jasper sent me a tight smile and took my hand saying “Of course” and with that he turned back towards the road. 

Soon we stopped in front of his home. As always Jasper quickly exited the car in order to open my door like a gentleman, offering me his hand. And as always I took his big, cold hand.

We entered the building and I noticed that it was much warmer than yesterday, but I still wore Jasper’s sweater. Jasper put his hand on the bottom of my back as we were walking up the stairs towards the living room, where the whole Cullen family was already gathered. 

Esme was the first to welcome me, as she smiled brightly and hugged me “Oh, Thea it’s so good to see you”

“It’s good to see you too Esme” I answered while hugging the woman back.

“I was so happy when Jasper told me that you were coming over” Esme said while pulling back in order to look at Jasper, who had a small smile on his face.

Then the blonde man from the hospital walked up to us joining Esme as he said “It’s a pleasure to meet you officially Dorothea. I’m Carlisle Cullen”

I blushed from embarrassment and said “It’s nice to meet you too Dr. Cullen, I have to apologise about my behavior from yesterday” 

Dr. Cullen let out a small laugh saying “You don’t have to apologise Dorothea, I actually found the situation quite amusing” I nodded softly still embarrassed as Dr. Cullen added “Oh, and please do call me Carlisle”

I nodded again saying “Of course, Dr- I mean Carlisle. But please call me Thea, Dorothea is a bit too long and old fashioned”

“I like your name” I heard Jasper say as he looked down at me with a smile “It’s unique, like you” I blushed red as he said that in front of his whole family. 

That’s when I heard someone gag and it was Emmett, as he walked towards me. He quickly picked me up in the air making me yelp in surprise and Jasper snap  _ “Emmett!” _ in the tone that I didn’t hear him use. It was really authoritative and hard, but it didn’t seem to stop Emmett as he spun me around the room.

When he finally put me down he grinned at me “Hey there Red!” Emmett ruffled my short hair before saying to Jasper “Chill out bro, see nothing happened”

Once I tamed my hair, I glared at Emmett and put my hands on my hips trying to look intimidating as I said “Will you stop doing that?”

Emmett let out a laugh and put his elbow on the top of my head saying to Jasper “Wow, she’s really dangerous isn’t she?”

“Emmett, leave her alone” said Esme in a motherly tone, making Emmett pout and step back “Now let’s sit shall we?”

We all went to sit down on the couches, soon me and Jasper were sitting in a love seat at the others were scattered around the room. I started to feel a bit nervous but so did they.

“Well Thea, I’m sure that you must be very curious as to why we’re all here” said Carlisle, looking at me kindly.

I nodded “Yeah, a bit” I didn’t even notice as my hand somehow found Jasper’s.

“Thea with the growing connection that you have with our family, and especially Jasper. We all thought that it was best to if you knew something about us. But we all must ask you to keep it a secret” said Carlisle, looking at me in expectation. 

“Of course, whatever it is I’ll keep it to myself” I said honestly.

All of them smiled at me, as Carlisle and Edward nodded towards each other. Then Carlisle looked at me and said “Thea we’re vampires”

I looked at them, as everyone seemed to stopped breathing, Jasper’s hand squeezed mine which hurt a bit. But I guess they didn’t expect me to do what I did.

And I, started laughing loudly clearly confusing everyone in the room then I looked towards Jasper and said “I can’t believe it! That’s your plan on pranking me back? That’s not original at all!” 

Jasper seemed to be so shocked that he froze looking at me as if I was an alien or something. But quickly seemed to shake himself from the shock and said “Dorothea, it’s truth. It’s not a prank”

I snorted “Yeah, sure and I’m a mermaid” 

That’s when I heard Emmett let out a sigh, as he somehow ran across the room so quickly that only a blur could be seen and then he effortlessly picked up the piano with one hand. And that made me stop laughing as chills ran down my spine, I jumped up from the couch looking at the whole family in fear.

Jasper looked ready to walk over to me but it was Esme who got up, put a hand on his shoulder as if to keep him sitting and slowly walked over to me “Thea, dear calm down. We won’t hurt you”

My whole body was shaking as tears started gathering in my eyes blocking my vision a bit, that’s when I saw Alice walk over to me looking hurt and worried. She was closer than Esme and tried to put a hand on my shoulder but my body flinched slightly, Alice smiled at me softly and held her hands up to show me that she didn’t mean me any harm as she said “Thea, it’s me Alice. Please calm down, you’re having a panic attack. You need to breathe okay?”

That’s when I noticed that my breathes were uneven and my head got a bit light headed, I shook my head, closing my eyes “I-I c-can’t” 

That’s when I felt a gust of wind and a pair of cold but gentle hands grab my shoulders “You need to take a deep breath darlin. Listen to my voice okay?”

I shook my head still having trouble breathing “J-Jas-sper?”

“Yes darlin, it’s me. You can do it, take a deep breath” Jasper said to me sounding really worried.

I nodded softly and focused on his comforting hands on my shoulders, his smell and his voice. And just like that I took a deep breath, finally opening my eyes seeing Jasper’s beautiful golden eyes in front of me, he hugged me closely as the world around me turned into complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next?   
> How will Thea cope with all of this?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)


	10. CHAPTER 8: VAMPIRES?

**_COLD_ ** surrounded me as I regained my consciousness. I opened my eyes just to see Alice at my side and Jasper sitting at a armchair in the room, Alice’s eyes were watching me like a hawk, while Jasper was looking at the floor.

I let out a groan and sat up saying “What, what happened?”

Alice smiled at me softly “You had a panic attack, and then you passed out”

Suddenly all the memories came back to me, making me realise that I was surrounded by  _ vampires.  _ My heart beat speed up, but this time I calmed it down by taking a couple of deep breaths. Then I looked at Alice who looked at me with hope while Jasper was glaring at the floor, not meeting my gaze.

I let out a sigh and said “Well… I guess sending me into an early grave wasn’t a part of your plan”

Alice shook her head and took my hand saying “We would never hurt you! You’re like a sister to me Thea” 

I smiled softly and squeezed her cold hand “I know, Ali”

At the sound of my nickname for her, Alice looked ready to cry as she jumped and hugged me tightly. I stiffened a bit as her face was right at my neck, but I made myself relax knowing that it was Alice. My Ali.

After few moments she pulled back and said “I knew that you’ll accept us! I’ll go tell the others, while you two will have a talk” with that she disappeared from the room in a blur. That’s when I recognised the green walls and noticed that I was indeed in Jasper’s room.

Speaking of Jasper. He still didn’t look at me, I sighed and said softly “Jasper?”

At the sound of his own name, the wooden armrests that Jasper was holding on to snapped, making me flinch slightly. I calmed down my heart beat and got up from the bed slowly walking towards Jasper, just as I was close enough to touch him he finally said something.

“You  _ reek  _ of fear”

His voice was tight and angry, making me flinch again. I felt tears appear in my eyes but I decided that I will not cry. I had to stay strong. So I sat down on the floor keeping a bit of a distance from Jasper to make him feel more comfortable, as I said “You’re right, I am afraid. But I know that you won’t hurt me”

Jasper let out a humourless laugh saying “How can you be so sure? I’m a murder, a monster. If I wanted, I could end your life in a matter of seconds” 

“I know” I said looking out of the huge window, “and that terrifies me. That just like that, I would never walk back home”

From the corner of my eye, I could see that Jasper raised his head and looked at me “Then why aren’t you running?”

I turned to face him and looked into his black eyes saying “Because I know that would mean losing you” Jasper’s eyes widened and seemed to get some gold in them, and so I continued.

“It would mean losing your siblings, my happiness and possibly my future. I have to admit that seeing Emmett do things that I didn’t even dream of, was scary and overwhelming. But behind all this fear I still saw my dorky friend. I saw the guy who was joking around with me at lunch, a guy who was always messing with my hair and picking me up every time he greeted me”

Jasper seemed less tense, so I got up slowly and started walking towards him “And looking at Alice, I still see my best friend. The girl who fussed about my clothes and hair, the sweet girl who always hugs and smiles at me. I saw my Ali, the Ali who on my first day of school made me feel uncomfortable as hell. But also welcome” 

I reached out and put my hand on Jasper’s cheek smiling softly at him “Now looking at you, I see what I always saw Jasper. I see an incredible and kind man, who listens like no one else, who can make me feel calm and safe like no one ever could. I see the man that makes me feel like I finally found my peace and so much more” I looked into his now fully golden eyes saying “I see  _ you _ Jasper Hale, not a monster. I only see you”

And with all of that said, Jasper pulled me between his legs and hugged me closely. I hugged him back and petted his golden locks as I heard him say.

“Thank you… thank you for not seein me as a monster”

I smiled softly “I could never see you or anyone who’s part of your family as monsters. Even when I’m a part of your diet” 

Jasper shook his head pulling back from my chest and looked up at me “You aren’t, we don’t feed on humans. We’re only huntin animals”

“Oh, that’s good to know I guess” I said looking at him.

“That’s why our eyes are gold not red” I continued to explain “But I’m.. a bit new to this lifestyle and my control isn’t as good as my family’s” 

I looked at him in worry and asked “So staying near to me… makes it harder for you?”

Jasper looked away nodding “A bit… but your blood works a bit different on me”

“How different?” 

He let out a sigh and said “The smell of it makes me very possessive and protective of you, other than that your blood smells incredibly good. But only to me, others don’t smell anything special about it”

I frowned a bit and asked “What does it mean?”

“Carlisle has a few theories, but I would like to be sure of them before I tell you about them. If you allow me” he looked at me in question.

“Okay, I trust you” I said while running my hands through his hair, I noticed that he was leaning towards my hands probably enjoying it. 

“Thank you” he said while smiling at me with his white teeth, that’s when I noticed that his canines were a bit longer than they should be. Maybe that’s why they never really show teeth while smiling “Also, I need you to know that I’m not good at controllin myself… but I promise you that I would never intentionally hurt you”

“I know Jasper and I trust you” I said before smirking slightly saying “But I would appreciate it if I didn’t become your dinner”

Jasper snorted at this and said “You’d be more of a snack with how small you are”

“Excuse you, not everyone can be a literal walking tree like you!” I said, trying to sound upset but I couldn’t deny the smile that was pulling on my lips.

He shook his head with a small laugh “A walkin tree huh? I thought that women find tall men quite attractive”

“I’m only stating facts here cowboy” that’s when I a thought came into my mind “Wait, how old are you?”

“19, but I was real close to being 20” answered Jasper with a charming but teasing smile.

“I knew that you looked older! But since when are you nineteen?” 

Jasper laughed and said “Well try to guess darlin” 

I thought for a moment before shaking my head “I have no idea, just tell me”

“1863” he said looking at me carefully.

“Holy Mary and Judas! You’re like… 164!” I said in shock.

Jasper let out a laugh at my reaction and said “Indeed I am”

“Wait, you said that you’re from Texas in year 1863… you lived through the Civil War!” I said realising just how much Jasper lived through and how old he is.

“Yes, I did” he said with a blank look as if he was reliving something inside of his head “My actual name is Jasper Whitlock, I the youngest major in the army” 

I shook my head feeling a bit overwhelmed “So you’re telling me that you’re a cowboy and a major?”

Jasper let out a laugh again and started rubbing my back softly, “I guess so” 

“This is a bit too much information for me right now” I said.

He nodded at me and said “I know, I can feel it. So we’re going to slow down a bit with the informations” 

“Okay, okay you’re right. I can feel my brain overheating” as I said that something got to me “What do you mean by “I can feel it”, can vampires feel emotions or something?”

“Only I can, some vampires have gifts. Mine is empathy, I can feel emotions of others and control them”

I frowned to myself “Control, as if change them?” he nodded at me, probably knowing what I’ll ask him “Did you ever control my emotions?”

Jasper let out a sigh “I did… but only when I couldn’t calm you down normally. I’m sorry, I know that I shouldn’t do it, but it just made me go crazy whenever I felt your negative emotions” 

“I-I understand, but how can I know that what I’m feeling towards all you is true? And not a manipulation?” I asked, stepping a bit back and turning around trying to search my emotions.

I heard Jasper get up and say “I would never try to manipulate you” I felt him gently turn me around and grab both my cheeks in his huge palms, I looked into his golden eyes and saw his desperation and above all honesty as he said “You have to believe me darlin. Please trust me with this”

My heart skipped a bit as I said “As much as I feel like you could manipulate me right now. I do trust you” 

“Thank you, from now on I’ll tell you, if I use my ability on you. I promise” 

“Okay, but if I find out that you’re lying. Major or not, I’ll kick your ass” I said with a smile.

Jasper also smiled showing his teeth “Of course darlin, but you might have a tough time doing it as I’m a vampire”

At this I glared at him and said “Well then, I’ll have Alice, Rosalie and Emmett coming after you”

“And if they fail?” asked Jasper, still smiling at me.

“Then I’ll think of something else, to get my revenge on you” I said with a smirk.

Jasper hummed and said “Well then, let’s hope you won’t have to” after he said that, he suddenly looked towards the door as if he heard something. He sent a glare towards the door and said “Oh, fuck you Emmett”

I let out a laugh and said “What?”

“Nothing, Emmett is just being an asshole” he said, but then he noticed my confused look and said “Oh, right. We have better hearing as vampires, so I could hear Emmett from here”

“And I’m guessing that he could hear us?” feeling a bit embarrassed.

Jasper nodded “Yes, but I’m sure Rosalie and Alice kept him entertained while we were talking to let us have some privacy”

“Oh, okay. Maybe we should go to them? I feel bad that I reacted this way… I’m really sorry” 

Jasper shook his head and said “I understand that it’ll get some time for you to be used to all of this. Also we agreed on more gentle approach, but Emmett as always had to show off”

I nodded and said “Well, he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t show off”

At this Jasper laughed and shook his head “You’re incredibly understanding you know that?”

“Only to those who deserve it” I said, as Jasper started leading me towards the living room.

There I met once more with the whole Cullen family, Esme and Carlisle were looking at me in understanding, Alice’s eyes were shining as she smiled at me widely, Edward was looking at me with interest, Emmett was grinning while Rosalie was looking at me with worried expression. I smiled at them softly and said.

“I would like to apologise for the way I acted. Also I would like to specify that your secret is safe with me and that I don’t see you any differently, of course it’ll get some time for me to get used to all of this. But I hope that you’ll be patient and wait for me to get a hold of this” 

“Of course dear, we’ll help you in whatever way you’ll need” said Esme with a smile.

I nodded at her with a smile. As Emmett cleared his throat saying “I should also apologise, I didn’t mean to scare you” the others smiled or nodded at him.

“It’s okay, I was just… surprised” I said while rubbing the back of my head.

“You looked ready to have a heart attack Red” said Emmett which earned him a slap on the back of his head from Rosalie and a glare from Jasper.

I rolled my eyes “Yeah, real funny Gig guy”

“Now, now Thea would you like to eat something? I still have ingredients for that spaghetti” said Esme with a kind smile.

I blushed, feeling that I really was hungry “Only if it won’t be a problem for you”

Esme’s eyes brightened as she said “Oh please dear, it just gives me an a excuse to use the kitchen” with that she and Carlisle went to the kitchen. 

“I’ll bring some cards, so we can all sit and play!” said Alice before disappearing in a blur. It made me jump slightly as I wasn’t used to this.

“Woah there Red, don’t pass out again” said Emmett with a teasing grin.

I glared at him, but before I could say something. Rosalie looked at her boyfriend saying “Emmett, leave her already”

At this Emmett put his hands in the air saying “I’m just teasing babe”

Then Alice appeared at my side with a smile, taking my hand and leading me towards a couch saying “Come, on now! Let’s play!” 

I smiled to myself knowing that even if they are vampires, they’re still the same people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about Jasper's and Thea's conversation?  
> Do you think that from now on everything will be alright?  
> And do you think that Thea will want to become a vampire one day, or will she want to stay human?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)


	11. CHAPTER 9: SUNNY DAY

**_“DOROTHEA!”_ **

_ A yell echoed through the forest as I kept running. Something was chasing me that’s all I knew, I heard branches snap behind me and I knew that it was close and with it my death was even closer. _

_ “Dorothea!” _

_ Another yell filled the forest as I ran into a clearing. It was filled with flowers and if I wasn’t running away from the death itself, I would’ve marvel at the place. But I had to run. _

_ “Darlin?” _

_ This time the voice said it gently, making me stop and wonder why I was running. And so I turned around to see Jasper, he was looking at me with his blood red eyes in confusion. His clothes were white but were painted with blood that covered his face and hands, he looked like a killer. But I seemed to calm down just by looking at him, I walked up to him and took his hand asking. _

_ “What happened?” _

_ Jasper smiled showing his bloody but perfect teeth. He put his blood covered hand on my cheek, saying softly.  _

_ “It’s alright, darlin. I did it for you, now you’re safe” _

_ Before I could ask what does he mean, I felt the need to turn and when I did, my heart stopped. The clearing was filled with thousands of dead bodies, the wild flowers were now blood red just like the grass. I gasped in terror and turned towards Jasper asking.. _

_ “What have you done?” _

_ He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead, saying. _

_ “No one will hurt you now, you’re safe darlin” _

_ Jasper hugged me, as I stood there terrified.  _

_ “Now, you’ll be safe _ **_forever_ ** _ ”  _

I woke up, breathing heavily and shaking. I got up from my bed and opened the window in order to get some fresh air inside my room, I looked towards the clock and noticed that it’s 3:00am. I let out a shaky sigh and went to sit on the armchair next to the window, thinking about anything other than the nightmare.

That’s when I remembered that my friends won’t be at school today, as it was supposed to be sunny today. I still wondered why they won’t be at school, since from what Jasper told me they don’t burn in the sun, but I didn’t mean to pry on that. There’s still so much that I didn’t know about them. 

I sighed to myself and picked up one of my books, from the bookshelf next to me. By the time the sun came up I was halfway through the book, looking at the clock I saw that it was already 5:30am. I put the book away and went to take a shower, then I got dressed into simple black leggings, tight white top with lace and on top of that I wore Jasper’s dark green sweater. I smiled to myself for some reason, the thought of having at least part of him with me, made me happy and warm on the inside, I shook my head and continued on getting ready. I pulled my short hair into half bun and applied some lip gloss along with mascara, with that I nodded to myself and pulled on my white sneakers before leaving my room. 

As always I went to the kitchen to make myself some coffee, there I saw a note from Charlie saying to meet him at the restaurant after school. I smiled to myself thinking that it would be nice to spend some time with him, as I continued to make my coffee I noticed that Bella still didn’t get up. I let out a sigh and went to her room to wake her up.

“Bella, wake up” I said while gently shaking the girl.

She slowly opened her dark eyes and asked in confusion “Thea?”

I smiled at her sleepiness and said “Yeah, it’s me. Now wake up sleepy head, we have school” with that I went to leave the room, hearing her groan I stopped and looked back at her with a smile “It’s sunny today, so try to be more positive”

That made Bella jump in bed and look out the window at the beautiful and sunny weather, the she looked at me and said “You? You’re telling me to be positive? Dear God, the world must be ending”

I rolled my eyes and left the room saying “Get your ass out of the bed”

“Sure mom!” Bella yelled back, making me roll my eyes and laugh softly.

Back in the kitchen, knowing that we had some time left I made myself and Bella some sandwiches to school. Then I packed them into mine and Bella’s backpacks, while I took my thermos in hand. Looking at my old wrist watch, I noticed that we needed to go.

“Bella! Get your arizona ass down here! We need to leave!” I yelled and heard her bump into something. I let out a sigh at her clumsiness, “Bella I said get down here, not try to kill yourself up there!”

“I’m coming! But I can’t find my backpack anywhere!” Bella yelled back.

Once again I sighed yelling “Your backpack is here! Let’s go!”

In few minutes Bella was downstairs and I handed her, her backpack while taking the car keys. We walked outside and I locked the doors, before heading towards our car saying “I’ll drive today” Bella looked shocked but went to the passenger's seat.

I got inside the truck and started it, the drive was quick and efficient as I was a better driver than Bella. As we pulled over to the parking lot, my eyes searched for Jasper and his family but just as I was expecting. They weren’t here.

Until the lunch break, my day was really boring and slow. Without the Cullens, I felt a bit empty which was crazy because just few weeks ago I don’t know them and now just a one day without them was tough for me. 

With a sigh I left the history class, that’s when I noticed Bella at her locker. I decided to walk over to her “Hey, Bella”

Bella jumped at my voice and spun around looking afraid, I stepped back saying “Jeez chill, I know that I look like shit, but let's not make it that obvious” Bella shook her head at me, as I pointed at finger at her “Hey, hey, shaking the head thing? That’s my thing, don’t use my thing!”

She let out a laugh saying “You’re so weird Thea”

“Excuse you, I’m unique” I said with a grin.

“Why are you in such good mood today?” she asked me in confusion, while walking towards the outside of school where everyone was eating their lunch.

I followed her saying “Honestly, I’m trying to distract myself from how shitty this day is” and from the nightmare about my vampire friend killing everyone for me, I thought to myself.

Bella seemed to be shocked at my honesty, saying “Oh, well good luck I guess”

“Thanks Bella” I answered as we left the school, “So do you want to eat with me?”

Once again she seemed shocked and asked “Aren’t you sitting with Cullens?”

“They’re out for a weekend, their parents took them camping” I said the lie, that Jasper told me that they used.

“Oh, well you can sit with me and my friends? They actually wanted to meet you” 

Honestly, I’d rather go and sit by myself than with her friends. But then I looked at Bella’s hopeful look and instantly felt bad for not spending more time with her, so I smiled at her tightly and said “Sure, I would love to meet them”

At this Bella’s eyes shined, as she gave me a shy smile leading me towards the table where both her girl friends were sitting. They instantly were looking at me in shock and interest.

“Hey, this is my adoptive sister Dorothea” Bella introduced me, while sitting down.

I smiled at them tightly “Just call me Thea”

The girl with the glasses smiled at me and said “Hi, I’m Angela” I nodded at her.

The other girl that seemed familiar somehow said “And I’m Jessica, but we already know each other”

“You do?”

“We do?” asked both me and Bella at the same time.

Jessica smiled widely saying “Yeah, we went to the middle school together. We were in the same class”

That’s when I remembered her, she was one of the girls that was bullying me back then. I wanted to call her a bitch but I knew that it was in the past and she was now Bella’s friend, so I simply smiled tightly and said “It’s possible, I don’t remember it correctly” Jessica seemed to want to continue the conversation, but before she could I faced Angela and asked noticing her camera “You’re a photographer?”

The girl blushed and nodded “Oh, yeah but it’s just a hobby really”

I smiled at her softly “Seeing how your camera looks, you must really love your hobby” I said noticing that the camera was clean and didn’t have even a scratch on it.

“Yeah, I’m trying to keep it in a good shape” she answered with a smile.

“So why aren’t you with the Cullens?” asked Jessica.

I looked at her feeling annoyed, but I didn’t show it “They’re on a camping trip”

“Oh, I know that! Always when the weather's nice the Cullens disappear. But I thought that Jasper would take his girlfriends with him” said Jessica looking at me cleary expecting an answer.

“I’m not his girlfriend and it’s a family trip” I answered, sending the girl a glare.

Jessica looked towards Angela and said “See! I told you that she isn’t good enough for him!”

I felt my patience snap at this very sentence as I said “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jessica looked at me with a smirk “We all know that Jasper wouldn’t be interested in a boring depressed girl. Especially the one who dresses like a homeless person, sooner or later the Cullens will leave you” 

Now, when Alice tells me that I don’t dress nicely, it’s cool because she was my best friend and she has a great sense of style. But when a random bitch says shit like this to me? Well she gets when she deserves.

“Oh, wait you’re really talking about me? I only thought you were talking behind people’s back” I said looking directly into Jessica’s eyes.

“What did you say?!” snapped Jessica, her face red in anger.

“You know just the good old truth” I said, before snapping my fingers “Oh, wait! That’s right you don’t know! You wouldn’t know what truth is even if it came and slapped you in the face”

Jessica got up looking at me with hate “Listen here you-”

Before she could end her sentence I looked up and her and said “I am listening, but I must apologise it takes me a bit of time to process all that bullshit you’re speaking” I saw her get even redder, but I continued “Like, is that even english? It’s sounds awfully like a pile of bullshity to me. Wait, maybe I can download an app to translate it for me” 

“I’ve had enough of-” she started again just for me to cut her off saying.

“No, I’ve had enough of  _ you _ . But I’m going to give you a piece of advice” I stood up and leaned in saying, enjoying the way she leaned back a bit in slight fear. That’s right bitch, I am the predator here “If you’re thinking that Jasper would be interested in  _ you _ . Then you’re mistaken” with that I started to walk away, not caring that everyone was staring at me in shock. Little did they know that the show isn’t over, as after few seconds I heard Jessica ask.

“Yeah? And why is that?!”

I smirked and turned to look at her saying “Because if Jasper wanted a bitch? He would buy himself a dog” after that sentence, I walked away into the school smiling to myself thinking. 

Take that bitch.

After school I was waiting for Bella, inside our truck. I played some 80s music and sang along feeling good, who would’ve thought that roasting someone was so cleansing! Soon Bella, joined me inside so I turned down the music a bit and said.

“Charlie is waiting on us at the restaurant”

I started the truck, driving towards the center of the town as Bella finally spoke.

“I’m sorry about what Jessica said… I just wanted to spend some time with you and she was just…”

“She was being a bitch, Bella” I said glancing at her, seeing that she had the kicked puppy face I sighed “But that doesn’t mean that you have to apologise for her. And don’t worry about spending time with me, how about we’ll go somewhere this weekend? Just the two of us?”

“That would be nice” Bella said shyly before adding “Could we go to Port Angeles? There’s a bookstore that I would like to visit”

“Sure thing” I said with a smile.

At the restaurant Charlie was already waiting for us, he smiled at us as we sat down at the table.

“Hello, girls how was school?” he said looking at both me and Bella.

“It was good” I said with a smile.

“Yeah, the weather is nice today” added Bella, awkwardly.

Charlie nodded and looked outside “It’s rare to see some sun here, so yeah it is nice” then he looked at me and said “Although you always prefered rain, right kid?”

I nodded with a smile “Yeah, my skin and the sun don’t really get along well”

He laughed a bit nodding “Oh, I know that” he looked towards Bella and said “Once I took Thea to visit Billy and Jacob, it was really sunny and hot that day. And after about thirty minutes outside in the sun, Thea already had a sun burn”

Bella looked shocked but let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, I remember how everyone was laughing their ass off” I said, rolling my eyes.

“You have to admit that it was a bit funny to see you all red, we were all so surprised that someone could get such serious sunburn in only thirty minutes” said Charlie with a small laugh, with Bella joining him.

I rolled my eyes once more saying “Sure, laugh at my pain” 

The rest of the dinner we spent laughing and talking, even Bella cracked a few jokes. It made me smile that she was warming up to Charlie more, I had to enjoy the time that I have with them while it lasts. Because soon I’ll have to move out and let them become a true family, without me in the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to include more "Charlie and Bella" oriented chapters?   
> Or do you prefer the more Jasper and the others focused chapters?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)


	12. CHAPTER 10: MONSTER

**_FRESH_ ** air was filling my room while I was getting ready to go out with Bella. I was dressed in a cream short skirt, brown top and a cream overcoat, I also put on my black block-heeled boots. Then I applied some mascara and lip gloss, leaving my short hair in their natural waves. I looked at my brown wrist watch and noticed that it was 3 pm already, so I packed my black bag and left my room yelling.

“Bella, let’s go! It’s already 3 pm!”

I walked into the living room and sat down next to Charlie who was watching the news, already dressed into his uniform. He nodded at me and asked “So you’re going out?”

“Yeah, Bella wanted to buy some kind of book. Other than that, we’re just going to spent some time together” 

Charlie nodded and said “I hope that you know to be careful?”

I grinned at him “I am living with the sheriff, who do you think I am?”

He let out a laugh, raising his arms in the air saying “Okay, okay you got me there kid” after a peaceful moment of silence Charlie said “You know… I was worried that going back to school was going to be bad for you. But look at you, you’re smiling, laughing, joking and taking care of yourself. I’m proud of you kid, not a lot of people could get through something like this, but you did”

I felt tears filling my eyes at his words, but I blinked them away smiling “Thank you, Charlie. Your words really mean a lot to me”

Charlie smiled at me and ruffed my hair saying “I’m just happy to see you being happy as well. Now go see what’s Bella doing up there so long, you should be leaving already”

I nodded and went to check on Bella, just to find her running around the room looking for something “What are you looking for?”

“I think that I lost the car keys! Oh god what now?!” said Bella in panic.

“Bella, I was driving on Friday. I have the keys” I said shaking my head at her.

Just like that Bella stopped running around the room and looked like a deer in highlights asking shyly “You do?”

I rolled my eyes leaving the room and going down stairs only saying “Let’s go”

After an hour we got to Port Angeles, it was getting dark outside and I felt a bit annoyed that we didn’t just go here in the morning. I parked the car and we got out, the sidewalks were filled with people making me cringe but I only shook my head saying to Bella.

“Well, how about we go eat something? And then we’ll go looking for your bookshop?”

Bella seemed to think on it before nodding at me “Sure, let’s go”

We walked around until deciding on some small restaurant, there we took a seat by a window. The restaurant was filled with people, making me cringe a bit but I tried to ignore it and asked Bella. 

“So, what’s up? How was your trip to the beach?”

“It was good, I met Jacob there he told me to say hi to you actually” said Bella while looking at the menu.

“Oh, that’s nice. Anything else going on recently?” I asked in pure curiosity. 

She put down her menu and asked “Actually, can I ask you a question?”

I shrugged and said “Yeah, sure”

Bella seemed to think for a while before saying “You’re like… really close with the Cullens” I nodded at her, feeling a bit confused as she continued “Have you… noticed anything  _ weird _ about them?”

My heart stopped as I figured out what she was implying, so I left my face blank saying “No, they just don’t like people. Just like me, so no there’s nothing weird about them” 

“Are you sure? I mean they all look similar, although they’re not related. Edward’s skin is cold as ice and he pushed a van with his hand. I just feel that there’s something… different about them Thea, don’t you feel it too?” Bella asked me looking at my face carefully.

I only shook my head saying “Bella, it’s better not to mess with people’s business. It’s their life, if Edward will want to, then he’ll tell you”

“So you know something!” she snapped looking at me in shock.

I gave her a hard stare saying “I didn’t say that, now Bella leave it. You can’t just walk into someone’s life and demand to know everything about them” she looked down a bit, so I sighed and finished “Trust is earned, not forced Bella”

After that we didn’t talk about the Cullens and mainly talked about normal stuff, much to my delight. I really hoped that Bella will stop her little investigation and will wait for Edward to tell her everything, as soon as his family lets him. 

It really confused me that they told me everything so quickly, but from what Jasper told me the situation between us is much different than the one between Bella and Edward. Of course I wanted to know what he means by that, but he just asked me to be patient and give him and Carlisle some time to figure it out completely. 

As we were eating and talking a group of men stopped by the window, trying to get our attention.

“Hey pretty! Come hang out with us!”

“We’ll show you real fun sweetheart!”

After few other comments I got up from my chair, feeling pissed off and went to talk to the manager of the restaurant. He quickly apologised and sent someone to get the men away from the restaurant, by the time I was back, Bella was already dressed in her jacket. She looked at me and said.

“Let’s get my book and go home” 

I nodded at her taking my things and going to pay the bill, before leaving with Bella. We found ourselves on a crowded sidewalk, it was already dark outside which made me feel a bit uneasy. I looked towards Bella and said.

“Alright, lead the way”

Bella took out a small piece of paper and started leading us towards the more secluded part of town, there we found a small book shop. While Bella was talking to the store owner, I was walking around looking at different types of books, after few minutes I heard Bella call my name.

“Thea? I’m all set, can we go?”

I nodded at her and said goodbye to the owner, when we were outside I looked at Bella and asked “So, what did you buy?”

She shrugged at me, saying “Just a book about local legends and stuff Jacob told me about”

“Cool, will you let me read that when you’re done?” I asked feeling interested in the local legends.

“Sure” Bella answered with a small smile, after few minutes of walking she pointed towards a dark alleyway saying “Hey, look I think it’s a short cut” 

I frowned to myself saying “I don’t know, let just get back the way we came here. I don’t want to get lost”

“Come, on we won’t get lost. Besides I just really want to go home” she said looking at me with puppy eyes.

“Okay, okay but if we get lost then I’m blaming you” I said, while following Bella.

Halfway through the alleyway, we heard someone laughing and talking loudly behind us. I turned just to see some men stop just at the entry to the alley, just as they noticed us the two of them started walking towards us. I quickly grabbed Bella’s arm and started to walk as fast as I could, while trying not to alert the men. With every turn they made the more men we noticed, I tried to stay calm but I could feel Bella trembling underneath my hand. 

As we walked out on some dark and dirty parking lot, I saw two other man walking towards us clearly wanting to cut us off. I squeezed Bella’s hand and said “Get ready to run when I give you a sign”

“What about you?!” Bella asked in panic.

I stared at her hard saying “Doesn’t matter. You get out of here and call Charlie, maybe he’ll be able to get someone here quickly. If not, then look for someone on the street”

Before she could answer, one of the men walked over looking really drunk or high “Heeey, we saw you at the restaurant!” 

My heart was beating so fast that it almost hurt me, but still I placed myself in front of Bella, not saying anything. Then as one of them went to grab me, I acted quickly and kicked him right in the balls yelling to Bella.

“Now!”

She started to run as the others were too shocked to even stop her, that’s when a man behind me grabbed me by the arms saying “You bitch! You’re trying to be some kind of hero?!” the other man walked over and started touching my thighs as I struggled and screamed.

“Oh, we’ll show you some action Miss superhero”

Finally my struggle paid off, as I was able to bite the man who was touching me on the cheek, he yelled and pulled away ripping the skin on his cheek. I spit out some of the flesh and blood, just to be slapped by the man that I kicked in the balls.

“Crazy bitch! We’re going to kill you!”

Just as he was about to punch me in the face, a screeching tires were heard. All of them looked up to see a car speeding over to us, the headlights blocked my vision as I noticed that two people got out of the car, that’s when I heard a voice that I would never forget.

“ **LET. HER. GO** ”

The guy behind loosened his grip and that’s when I took my chance hitting the guy holding me with the back of my head. He cursed and freed me in order to touch his probably broken nose, then I followed my instinct an ran towards the car as it stopped a couple feet away from me. 

As I threw myself into the hard and cold body of the one and only Jasper Whitlock Hale, I started crying finally letting my feelings take control. I noticed that he was tense as hell, so I looked up just to see that his eyes were black and focused on the men behind me. 

“J-Jasper?” I asked still trembling and crying, but he didn’t answer. Instead he looked towards Edward, that I noticed was the other person who got out of the car and growled.

“ **Take. Her** ”

Edward didn’t say anything as he walked over to us and pulled me away from Jasper, forcefully placing me in the backseat of the car as I screamed Jasper’s name over and over again. I didn’t even notice Bella’s hands on me, preventing me from going outside to Jasper. Once Edward was in the driver's seat, he pulled back away from the parking lot leaving Jasper and the men there.

Through the whole drive to god knows where, I was hysterical. I didn’t even notice the conversation between Edward and Bella, that is until we stopped by the parking lot where our truck was. They both left me in Edward’s car to talk outside.

“--wait for Jasper here. Then I’ll take you home, while Jasper takes Thea” I heard Edward say to Bella. 

“Why did he stay there?! What’s going on?!” Bella yelled at Edward in anger.

“I’ll tell you when we’ll be alone, Jasper won’t hurt her” Edward answered trying to calm Bella down.

After that I stopped trying to listen to their conversation, minutes went by as my body was still shaking and tears were running down my cheeks. Suddenly the door opened and I saw Bella smile at me softly.

“Jasper, is back. He’ll take you with our truck home and--”

Before she could finish, I ran out of the car and threw myself into Jasper’s arms and this time he hugged my closely but he still tensed. I took a deep shaky breath feeling safe.

“I’m sorry” Jasper whispered, before picking me up and carrying to my truck. I heard Edward’s car leave just as Jasper finished putting my seatbelt on, I noticed that Jasper was looking away from me and constantly was trying to hide his eyes from me.

Once he got into driver’s seat and started driving, I asked “What did you do?” Jasper only tensed but didn’t answer, so I finally snapped at him “Jasper! What did you do?!”

Jasper suddenly drove to the side of the road and turned just to show me his blood red eyes saying “I  **killed** them. I  **ripped** them to pieces. **Limb,** by  **limb,** with my  **teeth** ”

I felt terror consume be and my heart stop at his words “W-What?”

He finally turned away from me, seeming to calm down slightly “Edward and me were keeping an eye on you and Bella, but we lost you when you went into the alleyway. We tried to find you and finally found Bella by her scent, as her blood is incredibly intense. That’s when she led us to you. That’s when I saw you… among these  **animals** ” his hands let go of the wheel leaving a slight dent, from how hard he was squeezing it “Your face was bloody, hair tangled, your tights ripped showing skin… it was too much for me and then the smell of their blood in the air. I couldn’t stop myself, it was either them or you and Bella” he let out a sigh and finally looked at me “I knew that, if I got into the car with you… I would kill you and her. So instead I killed them, like animals that they were”

I didn’t know what to say, so I just looked away and whispered softly “Take me home” 

“Dorothea--” he started saying as I stopped him.

“Stop. Please just take me home, I can’t think of that right now” I said with a heavy heart, my mind replaying my dream and his words in my head. 

And thankfully Jasper started the car, driving me home. Once we got there, he stopped the car in the driveway, I noticed that Bella wasn’t home and Charlie was probably still at work. Jasper got out of the car, before zooming to my door, opening them for me.

I took off my seatbelt and got out, I walked over to the front door opening them. Before entering, I turned around to see Jasper standing near my truck looking at the ground, his whole body stiff, I bit my lip and asked softly knowing that he would hear me “Would, you like to come in?” Jasper’s head snapped up to look at me so fast that if he was a human, he would snap his neck. But what I took the most notice in was how softly his red eyes were looking at me, it broke my heart to look at him in such state. 

Minutes passed by until Jasper nodded a bit and slowly walked over and followed me inside, there I took off my boots and walked to my room, feeling Jasper follow me. Once there I took off my overcoat that had some blood on it, which left me in my brown top and tight skirt. I looked at Jasper, who stood awkwardly in my small room making him seem even taller in bulkier. It made me smile softly as I said “You can seat down somewhere, while I got get rid of the blood” 

I took the overcoat, some clothes and left to the bathroom, where I put my clothing into the washing machine and washed myself from the blood around my lips and neck. Then I changed into Jasper’s green sweater and black sweatpants. 

When I got back to my room, Jasper was standing near the window looking outside. I sat down on my bed, thinking about what can I say, but Jasper was the first to speak.

“I’m a monster and you’re finally seeing it” his voice was deadly calm, as he continued on looking outside.

I let out a sigh “Jasper, you’re not a monster”

He let out a humorless laugh “No? Then why do you feel terrified, ever since I told you what I’ve done?”

It was my turn to laugh and Jasper’s head snapped to look at me in worry “What  **you** have done?” I got up from my bed, looking into his red eyes, with tears streaming down my cheeks yelling “ **I** am the true monster here! **I** made you do it! If you wouldn’t meet  **me** then you wouldn’t have to do that! You would be okay! It’s all  **my** fault…” 

“Darlin, no!  **Never** ! You’re so pure and good, don’t even think that” Jasper said walking over to me, trying to grab my hands but I stepped back crying.

“I will  **destroy** you Jasper. I will be the reason that you  **will** become a monster” I said looking up at him “And I couldn’t live with that… so please while you still can. Walk away. Leave me and don’t let me destroy you…  **please** ” 

Jasper walked closer and cupped my cheeks with his huge hands saying “I can’t walk away from you Dorothea. And if staying with you will make me a monster, then so be it” he brushed away my tears saying “Because I know that you’ll be able to bring me back from the dark”

I looked into his red eyes still sobbing a bit and asked “H-How can you be s-so sure?”

He smiled at me and said softly “Because, I love you Dorothea Elena Summers”

My heart skipped a beat as new tears formed in my eyes as I whispered “And I love you too Jasper Whitlock Hale” he kissed my forehead and hugged me to his chest, but I pulled away saying “That’s why I can’t be around you…” 

Jasper looked heartbroken “Dorothea--”

“Please, it’ll be better that way. You need to leave” I said and opened the door of my room for him not looking him in the eyes.

“If… if that’s what you want, I’ll leave. But that doesn’t mean that I’m giving up on you, I’ll never give up on you” said Jasper, before kissing the top of my head and running out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next?  
> Did Thea do the right thing, by pushing Jasper away?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)


	13. CHAPTER 11: PART OF FAMILY

**_SCREAM_ ** ripped through my throat, as I woke up from another nightmare. I was breathing heavily, when I heard someone run down the hallway, the door to my room swung open as Charlie stood there with his rifle. 

“Thea? Are okay? What’s going on?!” he asked while looking around the room.

I let out a sigh saying “I-I’m okay, just another nightmare. You can go back to sleep”

Charlie shook his head and put his rifle on the ground, as he sat at the edge of my bed looking worried “You’re scaring me kid… I thought that the nightmares were getting better as you started going to school. But now you’re distancing yourself from everyone and you stopped going to school… you need to tell me what’s wrong kid”

“I’m fine… it’s just better for me to stay away” I mumbled, trying not to cry like I did for the last two days.

“No, it’s not” snapped Charlie, looking desperate and concerned “That’s it. You’re going to school today Dorothea, you need to spend time with your friends” I looked away knowing that when Charlie used my whole name, it was the end of discussion. He stood up, took his rifle and said “And turn on your phone finally, I’m done with sending that poor Alice girl away. You will talk to her today” with that he left, going back to bed. 

I fell back on my bed, feeling completely helpless and weak. After about half an hour, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 am, I got up with a sigh and went to have a shower. Then back in my room, I just sat on the bed glaring at my phone.

“If you keep staring at your phone like that, I’m pretty sure it will burst on fire” I turned towards the door to see Bella looking at me in pity and worry, making me feel pissed off. So I got up from the bed and started looking for some clothes, as I was only wearing underwear and bathrobe right now “Oh, the silent treatment? That’s nice, didn’t know that I was on your blacklist as well” commented Bella once more, making me slam my fist into a wall next to the dresser, before turning towards her asking.

“What do you want Bella?!” my yell seemed to shock and scare Bella as she took a small step backwards, but I wasn’t done “You don’t have the right to come here and comment on my actions! You don’t even know what’s going on!”

“I know what they are!” Bella said in her defence.

I felt anger in me ignite “So what?! Do you really feel so smart right now, that you can walk in here after two fucking days of not giving a single fuck and act like a fucking fortune teller?!”

“Thea I--” Bella started but I cut her off saying.

“Don’t even start. We both know that you were too busy with Edward to give a shit. And I thank you for that, because I want to be left the fuck alone, before I’ll fuck up your life too” with that I walked over to her and before slamming the door, I said “Don’t wait for me, I’m walking to school”

As soon as I heard her leave, I slit down on the floor crying. I don’t know how much time passed before I got up and went back to bed, just then I noticed blood on the wall that I punched. Looking down at my hand I noticed that my knuckles were bleeding and were becoming a bit purple. I sit up and looking closer, I saw that one of them was in a wrong place, the longer I looked at it the stronger the pain was becoming. 

“Fuck”

I quickly took my phone and turned it on, while looking for some sweats. I dressed myself in a pair of black sweatpants, I tried getting some kind of top on. But the pain was too strong so I stayed on the sports bra, that I was wearing under the bathrobe and put on a comfy white cardigan in order to cover myself a bit. Then I took my phone and ignored all the notification that I got over the past two days, just as I was about to call Charlie, someone called me and I picked up by accident.

“Fuck, hello?” I asked, being in pain.

“Oh, god Thea?! Why didn’t you pick up for the last two days?! You weren’t at school and Charlie said--”

“Fuck, Alice. I’m sorry, but I don’t have time for that right now, oh shit ouch!”

“Thea? What’s wrong? Are you in pain?!” Alice asked sounding worried.

I bit my lip and groaned before saying “I think that I broke my hand. I mean knuckles”

“I’ll be there in 4 minutes” with that Alice ended the call. 

After few minutes, someone was knocking on the backdoor, I got up from my bed and went to open it, just to see Alice and Rosalie there. Immediately Alice was picking up my hand and looking at it, seemingly unfazed by the blood. 

“Oh, it really is broken” Alice commented with a frown.

“What did you do?” asked Rosalie, as she was also scanning my hand but with amused face.

I took my hand back and said “Can-can you take me to the hospital?”

Alice shook her head saying “We’re taking you to our place, Carlisle will take care of your hand”

“Why?” I asked in confusion.

“Because we’ve had enough of your and Jasper’s drama. You will talk to each other” said Rosalie with a glare and before I could say anything, I was suddenly picked up by her as she started running through the forest. I screamed a bit and was holding on to her with all my might. But the feeling of her running was reminding me of something, as if I was carried like this before.

Seconds later Rosalie stopped and I opened my eyes to see that I was in the middle of the Cullen’s living room, with Esme and Carlisle staring at me in shock. I jumped away from Rosalie and fell on my knees breathing heavily, as my legs turned into jelly “I. Hate. You” I patted at Rosalie who only smirked at me as Alice walked over and pulled me back on my feet. 

“Thea, what a nice surprise!” said Esme while walking over to me with a smile, but soon the smile disappeared from her face, as she looked down on my hand saying “Oh, dear! You’re bleeding”

In seconds Carlisle was next to us looking at my hand with a frown “Come to my office, I’ll take care of it”

I nodded as Esme took my arm to stabilise me as my legs were still weak, saying to Alice “I’ll take her, while you and Rose go buy some food for her”

“Oh, no, no. I will go home soon really, I didn’t want to bother you but my  _ lovely  _ friends took me here against my will” I said, glaring at grinning Alice and smirking Rosalie.

“Actually, I’m happy that you’re here. We would like to talk to you” said Esme while glancing at Carlisle who nodded softly “And please, you’re a part of our family. You couldn’t be a bother to us”

I didn’t say anything as she and Carlisle led me to his office. Esme sat me down on a chair, while Carlisle was cleaning my hand from the blood.

“So, what happened?” asked Carlisle.

My cheeks grew hot, as I mumbled “I… kinda punched a wall…”

Esme gasped while looking at my hand “Oh, dear! You punched a wall that hard?”

I shrugged and hissed as Carlisle was touching my knuckles “I guess”

“Well, that was a quite a punch. Your knuckle is broken… and I’ll gave to set it so it’ll heal correctly. As for the cuts I think that I’ll have to stitch one of them, because it will just open over and over again, if I don’t” said Carlisle, looking at me in pity as Esme’s hand squeezed my shoulder in comforting way.

“Can’t we just… leave it alone?” I asked feeling scared of the pain.

Carlisle shook his head “If we do, it’ll hurt you to move that hand even after it heals. As for the cut, if I don’t stitch it, it’ll get infected” 

“Oh…” 

“It won’t be too bad, come on I’ll hold your hand” said Esme with a kind smile, while taking my hand in her cold one. I smiled at her softly and took a deep breath.

“Okay, I’m going to set your knuckle first” said Carlisle, as I nodded and closed my eyes “One...Two...Three” A loud snap could be heard as well as my scream as I squeezed Esme’s hand in pain. 

“Shh… you did so great Thea” said Esme while patting my head, as I breathed heavily still in pain. 

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle smile softly at me, as he was getting his needle ready to stitch my cut. I looked at Esme and said “Yeah, I only let out a scream that probably made your sensitive ears bleed” 

Esme giggled at my sarcasm and shook her head “But you didn’t pass out” she added teasingly, reminding me about my reaction to their secret.

I grinned at her “Touché” as Carlisle was stiching my hand, Esme was distracting me with a nice conversation. The way she cared about me and was acting, made me miss my mom but I quickly thought about something else in order not to start crying in front of them.

“There, all done” said Carlisle as he finished bandaging my hand, he smiled at me saying “I would like for you to change the bandage everyday in the evening and clean your cuts gently. If you’ll have any difficulties with it, you can always come by and I’ll do it for you”

“Thank you, I’m sorry for the problem” I said feeling embarrassed.

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder saying “Thea, you’re a part of this family. You’ll never be a problem to us”

I looked down saying “But… because of me Jasper…” 

Esme squeezed my shoulder saying “Dear, what Jasper did isn’t your fault”

“Esme is right. He killed those men on his own accord, while I don’t relish on killing human beings. I know that if I was in Jasper’s situation and Esme in yours, I would probably do the same thing” said Carlisle, making me look at him.

“I’m just… I’m afraid that because of me… he’ll become a monster. That he’ll kill everyone just to keep me safe and it’ll be my fault!” I said as tears started running down my cheeks.

Esme hugged me to her chest, saying “Oh Thea… you can’t think like that”

“You should think of it the other way” said Carlisle, grabbing my attention “You should think of this as a opportunity to keep Jasper away from that path”

“W-What do you mean?” I asked not knowing where he wa going with this.

“Knowing that there’s a chance that, Jasper could do something like this again. You’ll be able to stop him and keep him on the right path” he said with a soft smile.

“And what if me staying close to him, will only drag him closer to becoming what he hates?” I asked.

Carlisle smiled and said “You won’t know until you’ll try”

I nodded softly thinking about his words and my feelings towards Jasper before saying “I-I’ll think about it”

“Of course, you’ll do what you think is best” said Carlisle before getting up and adding “I’ll call your father and tell him that you’re here”

“Thank you” I mumbled.

Esme let go of me and said with a smile “Come on dear, Rose and Alice are already back”

In the kitchen I was sitting at the a countertop, while Alice, Rosalie and Esme were cooking. Carlisle was also helping them and keeping an close eye on me, so I won’t damage my hand any more. A calming and soft music was playing on the radio, as all of us were talking and laughing.

“--and then Emmett threw the table out the window. That’s why monopoly is a forbidden game in this house” said Rosalie with a small laugh.

“Woah, that wild! One time me and Charlie were playing it at his friend’s house. It ended in tears and two weeks of not talking to each other” I said with a small laugh.

“Maybe we should make a game night! You could come over and we would play games all night! We could watch some movies too!” said Alice in excited tone “Oh! And I could give you a makeover!” 

“Alice, remember that Thea needs sleep” said Esme putting a hand on Alice’s shoulder.

I frowned asking “You don’t sleep?”

Esme smiled softly “No, we don’t need to sleep, We’re never feeling tired”

My eyes widened as I said “Wow, that’s so cool” the vampires laughed at my amazement.

Alice pouted before saying “But you could always sleep during the day! And you’ll be able to stay up all night!” she ran up to me and took my hands looking at me with her big gold eyes pleadingly “Please? It will be so fun, I promise!”

“I… uh, if it’s okay with others I can--” before I could finish my sentence, Alice hugged me tightly. Well a bit too tightly as I had a bit of trouble breathing, so I patted her back saying “Ali? You.. you’re squeezing… a.. bit… too hard”

She quickly jumped away looking worried “Sorry! Are you okay?!”

I took a deep breath, feeling a bit of pain in my ribs but I smiled and said “Yeah, fine just next time hug me a bit more gently”

Alice sent me a sheepish look and nodded, saying “Okay, so now tell me what snacks do you like?”

“And what should we cook for you dear” added Esme while smiling at me “You can’t spend the whole night on just snacks, you’ll get sick”

I blushed saying “I can always eat at home and I can buy my snacks. Seriously I don’t want to--”

“If you say that you don’t want to be a trouble to us? I will hurt you” said Rosalie with a glare.

“Rose” said Esme while Carlisle shook his head in amusement. 

Rosalie shrugged and went back to cutting the meat, while Alice took my hand saying “Now, come on! We need to order some games and choose when we can organise that!” with that she gently pulled me with her towards her room.

After Alice ordered like 10 board games, I looked at her and asked “Are you sure you can spend so much money?”

“Of course! We’re vampires Thea, after so many decades we have too much money” said Alice with a grin.

“Oh, yeah” I said awkwardly, “I sometimes forget that you’re vampires” 

Alice looked at me and smiled “We also forget that you’re human, it’s just so different from when Bella is here…”

“Why? Wait Bella was here?” I asked in confusion.

She nodded and said “Yes, she was here yesterday. Everyone was just so… nervous and tense, it’s probably because of her blood but when you’re here it’s just normal and natural as if you were always here with us. Well.. you kinda were with us always in a way”

I frowned and asked “What do you mean?”

Alice looked at me with a smile “When I became a vampire, I started getting visions of the future. That’s actually how I met Jasper” she laughed a little and continued “I had a vision of me meeting him, at first I thought that maybe he was supposed to my mate. But when I shook his hand for the first time, I got another vision” Alice looked into my eyes and took my hand saying “It was about you and Jasper among our family. I remember being enchanted by your beauty, long amber hair that looked like flames in the sun, gentle skin adored by freckles, beautiful face and figure! You looked like a goddess”

I blushed and let out a laugh “Geez thanks for implying that, I don’t look like that now”

She giggled at my comment, before continuing “I immediately told Jasper about my vision, of course he was sceptical but he trusted me and together we found the Cullens. I told them about my vision and we all waited for you, especially Jasper. But the rest you should hear from him”

“Wait, so you knew about me even before I was born?” I asked in shock.

“Yes, it surprised me because normally I could only get visions about people who were already born. Carlisle figured that it must mean that you were going to play a big role in our lives” explained Alice.

“Oh cool… did you get any other visions about me? And by the way where’s Jasper, Emmett and Edward?”

“Edward is at school so he could see Bella, while Emmett and Jasper are out hunting as Jasper needs to get back on animal blood” Alice explained before grinning at me “And yes, I did get a few visions. But I’m not saying anything!”

“Come on! Just a hint!” I said looking at her in wonder.

“No, can’t do!” said Alice shaking her head but she seemed to get a idea, as she suddenly got up and grinned at me “You know what, I’ll tell you! If you catch me!”

As she ran out of the room in human pace, I quickly got up and yelled after her “Not fair!”

I was chasing Alice all around the house, as she continued to run around in human pace but it was still hard to catch her as she was jumping around the objects. Soon I chased her to the end of a hallway where she was blocked by the was and a railing, I smirked at her as I was about to catch her. When suddenly she jumped through the railing, landing downstairs with a shit eating grin. 

I glared at her yelling “You’re cheating!”

Alice laughed and said “There weren’t any rules! So I’m not!” I cursed under my breath before running down the stairs, just to slip in the middle of them. My heart jumped to my throat as I yelled her name. 

Just as I was ready to break more bones, I was caught by someone and pulled to their chest. My eyes were still shut, as I felt the person growl and say. 

“Have you two gone  _ mad _ ?”

Opening my eyes I met with the pissed off Jasper, who’s eyes were back to their beautiful golden colour. I blushed and said “Hi?”

He looked down at me with a stern look asking “What on earth were you thinking?” I looked away as he let put me down, but I could feel that he was still looking at me and Alice with a stern gaze.

“We were just playing, nothing bad happened” defended Alice, although I could see that she was worried and scared for me, as her eyes were scanning me for any injury.

“Nothing bad happened because I caught her. Alice she’s not like us you need to be careful with her” said Jasper in authoritative tone.

I looked up at him and said softly “Jasper calm down, Alice would’ve caught me. Nothing bad really happened”

His gaze met mine and he nodded slightly “You’re right… I’m overreacting. I’m sorry” he suddenly frowned to himself and smelled the air, his eyes darkened as his gaze moved towards my bandaged hand. In seconds he was in front of me grabbing my hand, making me gasp in slight pain.

“Jasper!” yelled Alice, grabbing his arm but it didn’t faze him as he stared at my bandaged hand in hunger.

I panicked slightly and grabbed his wrist saying “Jasper?!” he reacted a bit as his black eyes were now looking at my face instead at my hand. Suddenly all Cullens appeared, looking worried as hell. Just as Emmett was about to step in, Carlisle stopped him looking at me and Jasper. 

I squeezed Jasper’s wrist saying “Jasper. Let go” he frowned at me and his rip lossend a bit but it was still painful, so I took a deep breath and said in a soft tone “Jasper, let go of my hand. You’re hurting me” at first I thought that it didn’t work, but then he looked at me in panic and sprinted away from me to the other side of the room.

Jasper shook his head and ran out of the house with Emmett and Alice hot on his heels. I just stood in the middle of the room looking shocked by what just happened as Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle walked over looking worried and shocked.

“Have a seat, I’ll check your hand” said Carlisle as Esme and Rosalie led me to a couch.

As I sat down I asked “Is Jasper alright?”

They looked at each other, looking uncertain as Esme finally said.

“We’ll have to wait and see”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the more domestic chapter?  
> Why do you think Thea was able to stop Jasper from attacking her?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)


	14. CHAPTER 12: IT WAS YOU

**_WORRY_ ** was eating me alive as I was still waiting for Jasper to come back. It’s been already an hour since he left the house, with Alice and Emmett following.

Esme was trying to get me to eat, but I was pacing around the room, feeling so nauseous that I couldn’t even look at the food that they made me. Carlisle kept telling me to sit down and relax, while Rosalie was looking at me in worry and understanding as she knew that she would feel the same, if it was about Emmett.

Finally we heard someone enter the house, I stopped pacing as I focused on the entry to the living room. Silently praying that Jasper would walk through it.

Minutes felt like forever for me, my heart was beating quickly as anxiety greeted me. When I was about to run and find out who entered the house, I saw him.

Jasper walked into the living room, meeting my eyes looking sad and worried. But that didn’t matter to me as I ran towards him, wanting to jump into his arms. As I was within arm’s reach to him, I stopped and looked into his eyes asking for permission.

He smiled at me softly and pulled me into his arms. While I felt some tension in him, I still hugged him back as tightly as humanly possible. Jasper squeezed me a bit, but it was still gentle and careful, as if I was made of glass.

“We’ll, leave you for a while. If anything happens just call us Thea” I heard, Carlisle say as the Cullens left the living room.

After another couple of minutes, I pulled back and looked into Jasper’s dark gold eyes saying “I’m so sorry Jasper… I’m sorry that you had to suffer because of me again… I’m sorry” my eyes were filled with tears, but I tried to keep them at bay.

Jasper started rubbing my back softly, while saying “I should be the one apologisin Darlin. I lost control and nearly hurt you”

I shook my head “But, I was the one who didn’t think about my injury! I should, give you a warning!”

“Darlin, it’s not your fault. I should back away in the minute I smelled blood, yet I didn’t and I nearly hurt you” said Jasper in mournful tone.

“But you’re not good at controlling yourself yet! And after what happened on Sunday, I’m sure that being around humans is tough for you! Especially if the said human, has cuts all over her hand!” I said desperately.

Jasper’s eyes darkened even further, as he asked “What do you mean cuts all over your hand? What happened?”

I blushed in embarrassment and looked away saying “I punched a wall.. and that broke my knuckle and somehow the impact also split the skin open…” 

For few minutes, Jasper was quiet before taking my injured hand gently, making me look at him as he kissed the bandage softly. His eyes were now black and he was so tense, that I thought that the material of his turtleneck was going to rip any minute.

Seeing him struggle with his hunger and control, I slowly took my hand away from his and hid it behind me, as I raised my healthy hand and started caressing his cheek. It helped, as he relaxed a bit so I decided to try something out.

As softly I could, I said to him “Jasper, try focusing on my voice. Listen only to my voice” soon he started relaxing further, as his eyes started to get more gold with every minute but they still loved wild and dangerous “Good, now try taking a deep breath and focus on the smell of the forest. You should be able to smell it, then close your eyes and imagine that you’re all alone there. It’s only you and the forest”

While he did that, I started to think about some happy memories. Quickly I chose the one about when Jasper and I were talking in the history class, how much I was smiling and laughing that day. And how charming and kind he was to me, on my very first day of school. Soon other memories regarding Jasper surfaced and I focused on mainly happy emotions.

After few minutes, Jasper opened his gold eyes and looked at me with soft expression, as he whispered in his thick accent “You’re feelin happiness… and love?”

My heart skipped a beat, as I only said “I was just… trying to channel some positive emotions to help you”

“Were you… thinkin about me?” Jasper asked softly, but you could hear slight hope in his tone.

I looked shyly into his eyes, whispering so softly and quietly that a normal human wouldn’t hear me “Yes…”

Jasper smiled softly and put a hand on my cheek saying “I love you Dorothea… please don’t push me away. I can’t stand it when we’re apart… it feels like poison, that’s killin me with each second of bein away from you…”

Few tears escaped my eyes as I said “But what if I’ll be your downfall? What if I’ll destroy the good inside you?”

“Even if that happens, I know that you will be also the one to help me come back” he looked into my eyes and added “Darlin, I lived the life of a monster before, I know what it feels like. And it’s the exact opposite of how I feel with you. So please just let me in”

By now I was sobbing, but still I managed to nod and say “I-I love you too...”

Jasper’s gold eyes practically shined with happiness and what looked like love. As he picked me up from the ground and hugged me tightly. I giggled softly and wrapped my arms around his neck thanks to our position.

Soon he put me on the ground kissing my forehead. But before he could straighten up to his normal height, I grabbed his neck and kissed his cheek. He let out a small laugh, while looking down at me and saying “May I ask you a question Darlin?”

I moved my head to the side and said “Of course?”

He grinned at me mischievously, as he asked “Why aren’t you wearing any top?” 

Looking at myself I remembered that I was indeed in just a sports bra and a cardigan. I blushed and covered my chest with the cardigan saying “I couldn’t dress properly with my hand injured!”

Jasper let out a laugh and said “Wait here Darlin” with that he ran up stairs and returned seconds later with a black hoodie “May I?”

I nodded as he gently took off my cardigan and laid it on a chair, before pulling the hoodie over my head. I wiggled my hands into the sleeves only to find them too long for me, the whole hoodie looked on me like I was wearing a dress.

Jasper let out a snort, making me glare at him and say “Hey! Don’t laugh! It’s not my fault that you’re abnormally big!”

He smirked at me and said “And it’s not my fault that your so small” 

“Oh God, how I wish I could kick your vampire ass, cowboy” that’s when I got an idea and yelled out “EMMETT! COME QUICKLY! WE HAVE A COWBOY ON A LOOSE!” Jasper’s eyes widened but before he could say anything he was being tackled to the ground by Emmett. 

By the laugh of victory that Emmett let out, I guessed that he knew that it was just a joke not a real life threatening situation. Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett while sending me a playful glare, in a matter of seconds it was Emmett who was being tackled by Jasper. 

That’s when I knew that I was doomed, so I looked at Emmett and said “Really Big Guy?! I thought that you’d buy me more time!”

Emmett glared at me and said “How about you try him?!” 

I looked back at smirking Jasper and said “No thanks... TIME FOR PLAN B! ROSALIE! ALICE!” Alice appeared at my side immediately while Rosalie walked up slowly looking bored.

“I’m not playing” said Rosalie, while raising her perfect brow at Emmett as he grinned and said.

“Oh come on babe!”

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sat down on a chair “I’d rather watch” 

“Traitor!” yelled at Rosalie before turning towards Alice “But you’ll help me right?”

As always Alice grinned and said “Of course!” with that she joined Emmett at trying to beat Jasper. 

I sat down on the ground next to Rosalie and asked her “They’ll be able to stop Jasper right?”

Rosalie didn’t answer for a bit before saying “In a play fight? Maybe”

My heart squeezed me in fear as I asked “And in a real fight?”

“He would kill them in the matter of minutes” said Rosalie honestly. 

I only nodded at her feeling scared and worried, but Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder and added “But it would never come to that, Jasper wouldn’t hurt you. We all saw that today, I’ve never saw him come back to his right mind by himself in such short time”

“I know that too, I’m only worried about him hurting someone else” I whispered and as I thought Rosalie didn’t answer me.

I turned back towards the three vampires that were fighting in the living room. Emmett was getting his ass handed to him, while Alice was annoying Jasper because she could foresee his incoming moves. That’s when we all heard someone say.

“What did I say last time? No playing or fighting in the living room” In instant they stopped and looked at Esme who stood right at the entrance to the living room. She had her hands on her hips while her face looked serious and stern.

“It was her idea!” said Emmett, while pointing at me.

“Dude!” I said in disbelief that he would sell me out.

He held his hands up and said “Sorry, Red everyone looks after themselves when it comes to Esme” this comment made Alice look at me in sympathy and for Jasper to shake his head with a smile.

“Well you three should’ve known better, you know the rules. Thea doesn’t” said Esme while shaking her head and adding “If I find another dent in the floor, you’re all grounded”

All three of them nodded at the woman looking like scolded children, while Esme’s gaze caught mine as she said with a smile “Come on Thea, I prepared the meal for you. And this time you’re going to eat it”

I nodded and saluted to her saying “Yes, ma’am” she let out a small laugh while shaking her head. Then she turned and started walking towards the dining room, I followed her but before leaving the living room, I glanced at Emmett and put a finger to my throat, signaling to him that he’s dead. 

After I ate, Jasper came by the dining room and said to Esme who was talking to me while I was eating “Could I steal Dorothea away for a bit?”

Esme smiled brightly and nodded “Of course, I’ll go wash the dishes” she took my empty plate and winked at me, before leaving the room.

I got up and asked “Is something wrong?”

Jasper shook his head and took my hand saying “I would like to talk to you, so could we go out for a walk?”

“Sure, why not” I said and squeezed his cold hand, while following him outside. That’s when a thought occurred to me “Jasper?”

He looked down at me “Yes?”

“When, I squeeze your hand. Do you feel it? Or when I touch you lightly?”

He frowned and said “I do, why wouldn’t I?”

I blushed and regretted asking the question ‘Because your skin is like a marble… so I was wondering if you can feel it”

Jasper smiled at me “Don’t feel embarrassed, it's normal that you’re a bit curious. Do you want anything else?”

“If you don’t sleep, then why do you have a bed in your room?” I asked.

He let out a laugh but answered “Because, I’ve never really had a bed before”

“Why?” 

“When I was in the army, we were mostly sleepin on the ground. Then when I was turned, I didn’t really have use for a bed because like you said I don’t sleep. But then when me and Alice joined Carlisle, I figured that I could finally get a bed for myself” he explained, before adding “I mostly use it for readin or when I want to think, it’s nice I guess” 

I hummed at his response asking “If I punched you, would it hurt you?” Jasper grinned at me and instead of answering he pinched my arm, “Ouch! Why did you do that?!”

He let out a laugh saying “That’s how it would feel to us, like a little pinch”

“Then how do you kill a vampire?” I asked in curiosity. 

Jasper’s eyes darkness a bit as he said “You have to tear us to pieces and set on fire”

“Oh… so it’s not easy?” I said looking up at him, but he still didn’t meet my gaze as he answered.

“No, it isn’t”

I nodded to myself “Good. That means that nothing will happen to you guys”

He frowned and asked “You’re worried? About us, literal vampires?”

“Of course. You’re all really important to me, vampires or not” I said honestly, before looking down and adding “You know that, I lost my only blood family in the fire… and since that day I didn’t want another family or to get attached to anyone. But look at me now, I have Charlie, Bella, your family and you…”

“Do you regret it?” he asked softly.

“Getting attached?” I looked up at him and saw him nodd, so I answered “No, but I’m scared”

Jasper stopped walking and looked into my eyes asking “Of what?”

I looked into his eyes and said softly “That I’m going to lose it all”

“You won’t. I made a promise to you and I intend on keepin it” he said while squeezing my hand.

“I trust you” I said with a soft smile, before asking “So we’re now in the middle of the woods, what do you want to talk about? Or are you planning to murder me?”

“Yes after all this struggle with not killing you, I’m about to murder you in the middle of the woods” he rolled his eyes “Now, I would like to tell you somethin important”

I frowned and asked “What is it?”

Jasper took a deep breath which made his eyes darken but still said “Remember how you told me, that you don’t know how you got out of your house durin the fire?”

“Yeah?” I answered feeling a bit unsure.

“It was me Darlin. I got you out of the house” admitted Jasper looking at me with sorry expression, before continuing “I was out on a hunt, when I smelled blood which made me lose control. I started runnin and following the smell, I was so focused on my hunger and the blood that I didn’t even notice the smell of fire or the screams that were disturbin the quietness of the night. When I finally got out of the woods, I noticed a burning house and from the inside I heard a heartbeat. It was slow and weak, so I saw it as a perfect opportunity” 

Jasper turned away in shame and disgust, while continuing “So like an animal I climbed inside through the window, then followed the sound of the heartbeat inside a small green room where a small girl around fourteen was lyin on the floor barely breathin” he snuck a glance at me, as I was shaking my head while tears were running down my cheeks “Her hair was the same colour as the fire’s that was about to kill her, her skin was red from the temperature, while her eyes were closed. I walked over to her and picked her up slightly, so it would be easier to drink from her, but for some reason I felt compelled to take her outside. Once I did, she opened her beautiful light brown eyes and the hunger left me immediately as I realised what was goin on”

He looked at me with a loving look and said “The smell of the blood, led me to the house from the middle of the forest. I shouldn’t be able to smell it but I did, the feelin of gettin the girl out of the buildin and finally the eyes. As I looked into her eyes I knew that she was supposed to be mine. My mate, my hope and the girl that made me follow Alice”

I shook my head and said “I-I didn’t imagine it… you’re the golden angel that waited with me until the ambulance arrived… it was you all along”

“Yes, I should’ve told you sooner but I wanted for you to know me as me. Not as someone who saved your life” said Jasper, with a apologetic smile.

“But… what do you mean by  _ “mate” _ ?” I asked, still trying to wrap my head around all of this.

“Vampires have mates, it’s like a soulmate. Once we find and fall in love with them, we’ll be with them forever” he explained, looking at me nervously “If our mate dies, we can go mad as we’ll never fall in love again”

I looked at him in shock “So I’m your mate… and you’re already in love with me. Which means that when I die, you’ll be left all alone…”

Jasper nodded “Yes, but I don’t want to pressure you into anythin”

“You mean into becoming like you?” I asked softly, not knowing what to think.

He walked over to me and put his cold hand against my cheek, wiping my tears away, saying “I would love to be with you for eternity, but it has to be your choice. I’ll support you no matter what happens, Dorothea”

“I-I need to think it through, I’m only seventeen. I don’t want to make this kind of decision right now” I said honestly.

Jasper smiled at me softly and kissed my forehead saying “Of course Darlin, you have plenty of time”

I nodded before saying with a small laugh “So I really do have a guardian angel”

He let out a snort saying “More like a guardian vampire”

“You are an angel in my eyes” I said softly smiling at him.

“You’re clearly forgettin, the part where I was about to kill you” he said with a frown.

I put my hand on his cheek saying “But you didn’t, you saved me. And not only then, but now you’re saving me all the time”

He smiled softly and said “And you keep saving me as well”

We smiled at each other, both knowing that we’re better together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thea finally knows the truth, how do you think it will affect her?  
> Do you think that Thea will want to become a vampire or not?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)


	15. CHAPTER 13: NORMAL

**_SOFT_ ** tapping on the window woke me up, I jumped in my bed and looked towards it. That’s when I saw Alice standing there with a wide smile, I shook my head and let out a sigh of relief. 

I opened the window and said “What the hell are you doing here? What time is it anyways?”

Alice grinned at me and jumped inside, saying “It’s 6 am, I thought that you’d be awake by now”

“I should, but I’m getting all the rest I can get” I said, while sitting down on my bed.

“Have you tried taking sleeping pills?” Alice asked in worry.

“Yeah… but it was worse. I still had my nightmares but I couldn’t wake up from them, I was trapped in them…” I said with a shiver, remembering how it felt to be trapped in a never ending nightmare.

Alice sat down next to me and wrapped her cold arm around me, asking “And have you tried sleeping with someone? I heard that it helps sometimes”

I shook my head saying “No, ever since… that night, it was just me and Charlie. So I didn’t really have anyone close to me”

“How about Bella? I’m sure if you told her everything, she would let you sleep with her. Just to try it out” she suggested.

I snorted at her “Sure, as long as Edward doesn’t come in during the night”

“Oh… wait how do you know about that?” 

“I have ears Alice and I’m not sleeping, so I can hear them talking up stairs” I said rolling my eyes and frowning “By the way? That’s creepy as hell, to just come into someone’s room at night”

Alice let out a giggle “I agree and I tried telling him that. But he never listens”

I laughed a bit before smirking “You know what? I believe that as Bella’s sister, I should talk to him about it. Especially during lunch, with all of you present there”

At this Alice started laughing and said “I can’t wait to see his face!” we continued to laugh a bit, before I asked. 

“So, why are you here?”

She grinned at me and said “To get you ready, sunshine!”

“Ready for what?” I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

“For school of course! Now go and take a shower, while I’ll pick some clothes for you” with that said Alice practically pushed me out of my room. 

I smiled and shook my head while walking to the bathroom. There I washed myself and as I was walking out of the shower, I noticed nearly black bruises around my bandaged wrist, from when Jasper grabbed my hand. And then a bit lighter bruises on my waist, from when Emmett picked me up, to say goodbye. I let out a sigh and looked away, getting used to getting bruises, ever since I met the vampire family. I know that they don’t mean to hurt me, they just keep forgetting about their strength around me. 

After putting on a bathrobe, I exited the bathroom and went to my room. Inside I found Alice that was looking at two dresses, that were lying on the bed. She quickly looked up and asked “Which one do you prefer?”

I walked over and looked at the dresses, one of them was white with black spots on her and the other one was green with white spots. Both dresses were past knee, length and were very delicate. 

“I think the green one, but do I need to wear a dress? Can’t I just wear some sweats or something?” I said, looking at Alice pleadingly. 

She shook her head saying “No, you’re wearing something nice today” with that said she handed me the green dress and turned around to give me some privacy. 

Once I was dressed into the dress, Alice sat me down on the chair near my window and started working on my makeup and hair. After about 30 minutes, I felt Alice pull away and say.

“Okay! Open your eyes!”

I opened my eyes and saw her awed expression. I rose one brow at her and asked “What is it?”

Alice shook her head and smiled at me “Nothing, you’re just so beautiful. Jasper will be over the moon when he sees you!” I blushed red and walked over to the mirror. I nearly didn’t recognise myself, the makeup was subtle and very classy, my wavy hair were styled and looked much neater. I really looked beautiful, Alice came over to me and wrapped her arm around me asking “What do you think, sunshine?” 

“Holy shit, Ali… I’ve never really wore makeup, you’re making me rethink this decision” I said with a small laugh.

She laughed as well and said “I’ll teach you everything once, for now let's make this our small routine! I’ll come by every morning and help you out”

“If you want to, then I won’t stop you” I said with a smile.

Alice took my hand and said softly “You know, I’ve never really had a girl friend before. I mean there’s Esme and Rosalie but it’s not the same… I’m just really happy that you’re my friend”

It was the first time that I heard Alice sound so vulnerable and soft. It made my heart ache for her, as I squeezed her hand and said “And I’m happy that you’re my friend Ali. You’re actually my first friend ever”

“Really? You never had a friend?” she asked in shock.

I shook my head and said “It was always me and my parents… everyone else at school thought that I was a weirdo”

Alice suddenly hugged me and said “You’re not weird! And now you have me and the others!”

I smiled at her and hugged her back “I know Ali, thank you. Oh do you want to ride to school with me? As you’re already here”

“Of course! I’ll call Jasper and tell him to take my things” Alice chirped at me and took out her phone, while I put on my white sneakers and packed my bag.

As Alice was talking to Jasper, I whispered to her “I’ll go check if Bella, will be coming with us” she nodded at me and smiled.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Bella’s door, she soon opened them and said “Good morning”

“Yeah, hey. Alice came over, do you want to drive with us?”

Bella shook her head and said “No, Edward is picking me up”

I nodded and said “Oh, okay then. Listen Bella, I’m sorry about yesterday, I shouldn’t yell at you”

She nodded and said “No, no you shouldn’t. But I accept the apology” with that she shut the door.

I sighed and shook my head, now I had to wait for her to really forgive me. When I walked downstairs, I saw Alice standing near the door with my bag and the car keys. She sent me a soft smile, probably hearing the whole conversation. But I only smiled at her and said “Okay, let’s go”

Soon Alice and I were singing to the songs that played on the radio, it was a really nice ride. When we finally got to the parking lot, Alice said.

“Park next to Emmett!”

And I did, just as we got out were greeted by the Cullens. Emmett as always picked me up, making me wince slightly at the pressure on my bruises.

“Hey Red!” he then put me down and looked at me in awe “Damn, you really look good. If it wasn’t for your eyes I would’ve thought that you’re y’know. One of us” I rolled my eyes, but still smiled at him. 

Then Rosalie surprised me and hugged me quickly saying “He’s right. You’re beautiful”

“Thank you Rosalie” I smiled at her.

“You can call me Rose” she said softly with a small smile.

I smiled at her and nodded, before turning towards Jasper who was glaring at some boys on the other side of the parking lot. I frowned and touched his cold hand saying “Jasper?”

He snapped out of his trance and looked at me with his black eyes, smiling tightly at me “Good morin, Darlin”

“Are you okay?” I asked. At this Emmett let out a booming laughter and Jasper sent him a deadly glare, as I asked Emmett “What?” 

“Your cowboy, here is planning a murder, because these guys just said I quote  _ ‘man she’s hot’  _ and well a couple of other things” said Emmett still laughing.

I blushed and looked at Jasper, who looked even more murderous with each second. I took his hand and said “Okay, then. We need to go inside, before we’ll have a murder on our hands” with that I pulled Jasper into the school, hearing Emmett’s laugh behind us.

“So, we have Chemistry now don’t we?” I asked, trying to relax Jasper a bit. But he only nodded at her and continued on squeezing my healthy hand in his. Once we reached the thankfully empty classroom, I pulled us to our seats and said to him “Jasper, will you be okay? Or do you need to leave? I would rather know the answer now, not when you suddenly decide to kill someone” 

He looked at me and sighed “I’m sorry… it’s just so hard for me to stay calm while I can  _ feel _ all these  _ sexual _ emotions that they feel for you. It makes me want to rip them to shreds, they don’t have any right to even look at you” he let out a growl like an animal.

I jumped in shock, but still took his hand and whispered “You’re right they don’t have any right. But keep in mind that they can only do so much, they can’t hold my hand” I squeezed his huge hand, “they can’t kiss me” I leaned over and kissed his cold cheek, “and they especially can’t have my heart, unlike you Jasper” I hugged him and added “I’m only yours okay? They can only dream, about what you already have” He hummed slightly and hugged me back.

After the lesson, Jasper and I walked out of the class. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, I laughed a bit knowing that he was doing it to show that I was his. He sent me a look, while I shook my head and started drawing circles on his hand to calm him down a bit. 

Jasper walked me to my next class, and I smiled at him saying “Well, I guess I’ll see you at the lunch. Will you be okay?”

He nodded and said “Yes, just… please try not to get in trouble” 

“Of course” said softly, before adding “Can you lean down a bit?” Jasper gave me a confused look, but did lean down. Just for me to kiss cheek and whisper “I love you” with that I quickly turned and entered the class, feeling my face heat up. 

The rest of the day was slow but calm, when the lunch time came I felt happy and quickly walked over to the cafeteria. I bought a fruit salad and walked over to the usual table, no one was there yet but it didn’t faze me, as Alice always made them be late to make an entrance. 

While eating my salad, I noticed two boys from the parking lot walking over to me. One was tall with blond hair while the other was a bit shorter with ginger hair.

“Hey, there I’m Ryan” said the blond one with a flirty smile.

“And I’m Ethan, now why are you sitting all alone huh?” asked the ginger, looking me up and down. His gaze especially stopping at my delicately exposed chest.

I looked at them and said “Not, your business. Now go away” with that I returned to eating my salad, but of course they couldn’t just take a  _ ‘no’ _ as an answer.

“Woah, there girl. We just wanted to get to know you” said Ethan, as he sat down next to me and started touching my exposed arm. 

I grabbed his hand as hard as I could and said “Don’t touch me and just fuck off”

Ryan let out a laugh “That’s a feisty one” 

“I believe that the lady said, that you should fuck off” I looked up just to see Emmett, standing behind Ryan with a angry expression. 

I smirked and twisted Ethan’s wrist making him yelp in pain, as I added “Yes, the lady did say that” then I kicked his chair, making him fall on his ass.

Ryan picked up his friend from the ground and walked away, yelling at me “Crazy bitch!”

Emmett was about to walk up to them, but I got up and grabbed his arm saying “Leave them” he sighed and sat down next to me, taking his phone texting someone.

“What is it?” I asked, in confusion.

“We heard these fuckers from the outside, Jasper nearly snapped so I came here to take care of the situation, while Rose and Alice calm him down. I’m texting them that, they can come in” explained Emmett, before looking at me in worry “Are you okay? I mean you’re a badass clearly but still, are you okay?” 

I nodded “Yeah, I’m okay. I would’ve done it sooner, but I was worried that they were going to punch me or something. Thanks to you, they didn’t. So thank you Emmett”

He grinned at me “No problem, Red. But seriously that was badass what you did, who knew that you had so much strength, in that small body of yours”

I laughed at him, just as the rest entered the cafeteria. Jasper quickly walked over to me and sat down, looking all over me for any signs of injury or something. I took his hand and said “Jasper, I’m okay”

“I will, kill them” he growled.

“Jasper. Calm yourself, I’m okay” I said, giving him a stern look.

He looked away, probably still feeling angry. I put my hand on his back and started rubbing it softly. Just then Edward joined us, I noticed that Bella wasn’t with him and asked “Where’s Bella?”

“She wanted to sit, with her friends today” he answered, looking a bit grumpy.

I rolled my eyes at him and said “Cheer up Romeo, you’ll probably spent another night in her room, tonight” this made Alice and Emmett snort, as Rosalie glared at him.

Edward’s head snapped to me, as he looked shocked “How do you know, about that?!”

I let out a laugh saying “I have ears Romeo, I can hear you talking at night. You’re lucky that Charlie is a heavy sleeper. But seriously, that’s creepy”

He didn’t answer, as the others let out a laugh, soon they started talking among themselves. And I looked towards Jasper asking softly “Are you feeling any better?”

Jasper leaned closer and whispered “Can we go outside?” his voice was rough and on edge.

I nodded and got up with him, smiling at the others “We’re going outside” they nodded in understanding, as Jasper and I left the cafeteria, going to the parking lot. There, we leaned against my truck and Jasper took a deep breath, probably enjoying not being among so many humans.

“Better? Maybe I should go too, my blood is stronger for you” I said softly, pulling away from him.

He quickly caught my hand and said “No, please stay. I don’t want you to leave me, right now”

I nodded and hugged him saying “Okay, I’m not going anywhere” Jasper wrapped his strong arm around my waist, while the other one was softly petting my hair.

“I’m sorry that it has to be like that…” he whispered.

“Like what?” I asked, frowning a bit.

“Not normal… I wish that, you could feel normal around me. And not worry about me, ripping someone’s throat out” Jasper said sadly.

I pulled away and looked into his dark gold eyes “Jasper… I don’t need something normal. I only need you okay? Besides, I was never normal”

“And I need you Dorothea” Jasper said and kissed my forehead. 

I blushed, and cleared my throat saying “Now, let’s go. We have History” Jasper nodded and took my hand, leading us inside. 

The History class as always was pleasant, especially with Jasper. We were basically sitting and talking about everything, the teacher was cutting us some slack because we were both on top of the class with grades. Thanks to Jasper being a vampire and me being a nerd for history.

“So favorite color?” asked Jasper with a smile, while playing with my hand.

“Hmm… green and gold” I said after a moment of thought.

“Why?” he asked.

I blushed but still answered “Green reminds me of the forest, it’s just so calming and nice. I liked it ever since I was a kid” I looked down and said “And gold is reminding me of your eyes…”

Jasper grabbed my chin and made me look at him, saying “Don’t be shy, I love your eyes as well. They have this calmin and warm color, I’ve never seen such beautiful eyes before” I turned red and looked away, with my heart beating wildly in my chest, he let out a laugh and kissed my hair, whispering “Sorry, Darlin”

I cleared my throat and asked “And what’s your favorite color?”

“Green as well and the red of your hair” he said, with an honest smile “You’re just so beautiful”

I bit my lip and said “You’re not so bad, yourself”

He let out a laugh saying “Really? I thought that I was only  _ ‘a walking tree’ _ ”

I rolled my eyes “I never said that you can’t be, handsome and a walking tree at the same time”

“Handsome huh?” he asked, leaning towards me with a smirk.

“Yes” I said and booped his nose with a giggle. Jasper shook his head, but he couldn’t deny the smile that was on his face.

After our lesson, we went out to the parking lot. There, Alice came up to me and said.

“Thea, so I’ll see you on friday! On our sleepover, Emmett and Jasper will pick you up and go buy snacks with you okay? I’ll text you the precise hour later”

I smiled at her and nodded “Okay, but I need to tell Charlie”

“Carlisle will call him and tell him, everything” said Jasper, as he was standing right next to me.

“Oh! And on Saturday in the afternoon, we’ll go play baseball together! Bella is coming too” said Alice in excitement. 

“Cool, but I don’t know how to play to be honest” I said with slight worry.

Jasper let out a small laugh saying “You won’t be actually playin Darlin. We could kill you, with our strength” 

“Oh, yeah forgot about that. Then it’s cool, I can be the judge” I said with a smile.

Alice hugged me quickly and said “I can’t wait! It’s going to be soo fun!”

I hugged her back saying “I can’t wait as well”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Alice and Thea's friendship?  
> When do you think Jasper will ask Thea to be his girlfriend?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)
> 
> NEXT UP: THE SLEEPOVER WITH VAMPIRES


	16. CHAPTER 14: SLEEPOVER WITH VAMPIRES

**_CAR_ ** horn was echoing through my house, as I was quickly trying to pack and get dressed. I put on a white, long sleeved shirt and black overalls, I grabbed my white sneakers and sprinted towards the bathroom, taking my things. The car horn, could be heard again and I cursed under my breath. 

Charlie came over and said “They’re waiting, for you”   
  


I looked at him and said “Thank you! I didn’t realise!” 

He rose his hands, in the air and said “No need to use the sarcasm kiddo” I let out a huff and quickly ran towards the door, to put on my shoes and jacket.

And yet again the car horn could be heard. I opened the door glaring at the Jeep parked in front of my house, with Emmett and Jasper in it, yelling “FUCK YOU, EMMETT!”

“Hey!” said Charlie as he was standing right behind me.

I turned towards him and said “Sorry, dad! I’ll see you tomorrow” with that I hugged him and ran towards the car. 

Jasper quickly got out and helped me inside, then he got in himself and we started driving. I quickly leaned towards the driver’s seat, as I was sitting in the back and hit the back of Emmett’s head.

“What was that for?!” said Emmett, as if he didn’t do anything wrong.

I glared at him and said “THAT, was for fucking horning your car, for about 20 minutes!”

“I told you, she’s going to be mad” said Jasper with a small smirk. I looked at him and hit him on the back of his head, he looked at me in shock and asked “Why did you hit me?”

“Because you didn’t stop him! So you’re being just, as guilty cowboy” I said with a glare “And thanks to you, morons. I had to get ready in a matter of minutes, with a broken hand! Just because you decided to arrive so soon” 

Emmett looked at me, in the rearview mirror and said “It’s because of Alice and this old man here! They were so impatient, that Rose told me to take him and get you” Jasper glared at Emmett.

I let out a laugh and ruffled Jasper’s soft, golden, curls saying “Awww! You missed me  _ old man _ ?”

Jasper shook his head and said “I would like to remind you that, you fancy this old man”

“You got me there” I said and ruffled his hair once again.

The rest of the drive to the store was filled with jokes and laughter. I really enjoyed both Emmett’s and Jasper’s presence. 

When we got inside, Jasper smirked and said “Alright, mission number two. Find all the snacks we need” the he looked down at me and corrected “Well, you need” I rolled my eyes, while Emmett looked at Jasper in confusion asking.

“Wait, what was the mission number one?”

Jasper let out a sigh and said “Fucking getting here, Emmett” at this I let out a laugh. It was probably the first time I heard Jasper swear and it was funny, as hell.

Emmett looked embarrassed, as he nodded and said “Oh, yeah right”

“Alright boys, let’s get some snacks” I said and started walking through the store. 

About 20 minutes later we left the store with a full shopping cart, I was glaring at both boys while they were packing everything inside the car.

“Come on, Red! Don’t give us that look!” whined Emmett as he looked at me.

I looked towards him saying “I said that, I don’t want you to pay for me! And you ignored me!”

“Oh Darlin, you’re our guest. Esme and Alice would have our heads, if we let you pay” said Jasper as he closed the trunk.

Emmett nodded and said “He’s right! Not to mention that Rose would hang me, by the balls” I let out a laugh, as he added “And let me tell you Red. I like my balls, so yeah we’re paying” with that he went to retrieve the shopping cart, completely ignoring Jasper’s glare.

I shook my head and said to Jasper “Alright cowboy, enough with the glaring. Let’s get in the car” with that I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car.

The ride back was a bit more calm, but from time to time we shared a few jokes. So I mostly enjoyed watching the green of the forest and thinking about things, that’s when I remembered something.

“Oh shit!” I snapped in embarrassment and shock.

“What is it?!” yelled Jasper, quickly joined by Emmett yelling.

“The fuck Red?!”

I blushed and said in panic “Oh, fuck! Oh no! Whyyy?!” 

Jasper turned in panic and worry asking “Dorothea?”

“I-I called Charlie ‘dad’ today! I was in such hurry that I didn’t even realise! Oh God why?!” I asked with a groan. Both vampires started laughing at me, as I glared at them “Stop laughing! It’s not funny!”

“It kinda is, Red” said Emmett, still laughing.

Jasper shook his head and ruffled my hair saying “Don’t worry, Darlin. I’m sure that Charlie won’t be mad at you. I mean in a way, he did raise you and took care of you like a father would”

I blushed and mumbled “I know… but still it’s weird”

He smiled at her softly saying “Try, not to think about it for now, today is supposed to be fun” 

I nodded and smiled at him, although I was still uneasy inside. I called him ‘dad’ while my father was dead, it felt as if I was betraying him and his memory. As if Charlie was his replacement, I didn’t want to feel that way. Though I couldn’t deny that I saw Charlie as my dad. He was there for me all this time and took me into his home, I would never be able to repay this debt to him. 

Letting out a sigh, I shook my head trying not to think about if further, as we were just arriving at the Cullen’s house. As always Jasper opened the door for me, while Emmett handled the bags. I followed Jasper into the living room, just to be pulled into tight hug.

“Thea! It took you forever to get here! Come on, let’s take your things to my room!” said Alice as she pulled away, just to grab my hand and pull me up stairs.

“Alice! Be careful with her!” yelled Jasper in worried tone, but Alice didn’t notice him as she was talking to me. I sent Jasper a smile and with that I lost the sight of him.

When we got inside Alice’s room, she took my bag and laid it on a tufted sofa that was inside her spacious room. The walls were white, the wooden floor was covered by fluffy carpet and the rest was filled with white furniture with some pink additions. 

The room was very different from the dark and hard room that was Jasper’s. Here everything was modern, stylish and girly. 

I smiled at Alice and said “Your room is beautiful, Ali”

Alice beamed at me and said “Thank you! I’m glad that you like it, Esme and I worked really hard on it. It was actually Edward’s room at first”

“Really?” I asked.

“Yes, but I kicked him out. I knew from my visions that this room was supposed to be mine, he just needed to get used to it” said Alice as she started to look for something at her dressing table.

I let out a small laugh, saying “That’s nice”

Alice, shrugged before asking “So! What do you want to do now?”

I thought for a moment, before shrugging “I don’t know, you choose something”

The fairy like vampire’s eyes sparkled, as she smiled at me saying “Okay! It’s time to take care of your hair, nails, brows and skin!” with that she pulled out a big pink suitcase.

That’s when I knew, that I made a BIG mistake.

After 3 hours of torture or what Alice calls ‘beauty routine’ I was saved by Rosalie, who came to say that the others wanted to start playing board games. I jumped from my chair and said.

“Yeah, sure! Let’s go!” with that I grabbed Rosalie and quickly left Alice’s room.

Rosalie leaned down to me and whispered “No need to thank me” I nodded at her and smiled.

Downstairs I was greeted by the others, who all gave me a sympathetic looks. I grinned at them and asked “So, what are we playing?”

Esme smiled at me kindly saying “Monopoly. Only because Emmett promised not to destroy the house, again” she shot a warning look towards her son.

Emmett shot her a charming smile saying “Don’t worry mom, I know how to control myself” at this everyone snorted or looked not convinced. 

I sat down at the table next to Jasper and Emmett, soon the others joined along with Alice. The only one missing was Edward, because he decided to visit Bella and be a creep.

As the game progressed, I found that everyone was taking this game really seriously. Well except for Esme, who did everything to help out others and Carlisle who tried to keep Esme from becoming a bankrupt.

“Hey! I wanted that lot!” I said to Emmett who bought it, just to keep me from having the whole district. 

He grinned at me saying “Monopoly life, is a tough life Red”

“You can buy one of mine lots, dear” said Esme, trying to help me out.

I smiled at her and said “Thank you, Esme. But I’ll handle it” she nodded at me with a smile.

After few minutes of playing, Emmett was getting angry, as Jasper bought three lots that Emmett really needed.

“What the fuck, old man?!” snapped Emmett, at Jasper.

Jasper only smirked and said “Monopoly life, is a tough life Bearboy” 

I let out a howling laugher saying “That’s what you get,  _ BEARBOY _ !” the others joined laughing. 

Emmett looked at laughing Rosalie saying “Babe?!”

She smirked and said “Sorry,  _ bearboy _ . You shouldn’t have do that to Thea, with Jasper in the room” Emmett pouted and didn’t say anything.

In the end it was Jasper who won the game, Alice was in second place, while I was in the third. Emmett was sulking on the couch, in Rosalie’s arms like a baby, Esme and Carlisle were cleaning up the table, along with me as I demanded that I will help. Both Alice and Jasper were getting my snacks ready. As I entered the kitchen with my empty glass, I smiled at Jasper and Alice who were trying to figure out how to make popcorn. 

“Do you need any help with that?” I asked, setting my glass on the kitchen island.

“Yes, please” said Alice.

I grinned at them and started to explain everything, after about 15 minutes we left the kitchen together with bowls of snacks and some soda. 

“So what now?” I asked, as Jasper and I sat down on the loveseat, while Alice sat down on the ground in front of us.

“How about a movie?” asked Carlisle with a smile.

“Yes, we could take a break from board games” added Esme.

“Oh yeah! Let’s watch a horror movie!” said Emmett, already looking through the DVDs.

“Or Thea, could pick. She’s our guest Emmett” said Esme, with a kind smile.

I blushed and said “I don’t mind a horror movie” Emmett almost jumped in excitement, as he picked a movie. I looked down at Alice and asked “You’re okay with sitting on the floor? Maybe we could switch or--”

“I don’t mind, I sit on the ground all the time” said Alice with a wide smile. 

I nodded and looked towards Jasper asking “So, how are you so good at monopoly huh?”

He smirked and said “It’s all about tactic and as you know I was fightin in a war, so I gained a lot of experience”

“Oh that’s right, I apologise for doubting your abilities Major Whitlock” I said with a salut.

Jasper grinned at me, saying “Are you makin fun of me Miss Summers?”

“And what if, I am Mr. Whitlock?” I said with a smirk.

But before he could answer, Emmett yelled “Keep it PG old man, the movie is starting!”

I blushed and let out a small laugh, while Jasper growled at Emmett, warning him. I placed a hand of Jasper’s shoulder, calming him down a bit. He smiled at me softly and with that we started watching the movie. 

When the movie ended, I was holding Jasper’s hand tightly saying to Emmett “Thanks, Emmett. You just sponsored me a night filled with nightmares” not to mention, that I already had too many nightmares haunting me.

Emmett only laughed at me, while Alice jumped and said “Okay! Let’s play spin the bottle!”

“While, you do that. We’ll go get your food ready, Thea” said Carlisle, as he and Esme left the room.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I, all sat down on the floor in a circle with the bottle in the middle. I smiled at them and asked “So, who’s spinning first?”

“I can!” said Alice, as she immediately grabbed the bottle. The bottle pointed at Rosalie, as Ali asked “Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth” said Rosalie with a small sigh.

Alice grinned and asked “What is the greatest turn-off for you?”

“Lack of respect towards women” said Rosalie, simply.

“Well that was serious” mumbled Alice, as Rose ignored her, spinning the bottle.

It landed on me and Rose asked “What do you pick?”

I thought for a minute, before saying “Truth, I guess”

Rosalie smirked at me and asked “Have you ever, had a boyfriend?”

For some reason, I felt Jasper stiffen beside me but nonetheless I answered “No, I didn’t even have a friend before you came along” 

They all smiled at me and I felt Jasper relax, I looked at him but he only smiled at me. Shrugging I spun the bottle, seeing that it landed on Emmett. I grinned at him and asked “So, what will it be? Truth or Dare?”

Emmett grinned at me and said “Dare”

I grinned and said “Okay, then. You have 5 minutes, to go inside the forest and find me something purple there” 

He let out a laugh saying “You’re on!”

“Jasper, please be so kind and keep an eye on the time” I said with a grin.

Jasper smiled at me saying “Of course, Darlin” he then looked at Emmett and said “Alright Bearboy, you have 5 minutes starting… NOW!” with that said Emmett zoomed out of the house towards the forest.

“Do you think he’s going to find something?” I asked Rosalie.

Rose smirked “I believe so, if not then he’s and idiot. There are a lot of purple flowers, in the forest” Alice and I let out a laugh at that.

Soon, Emmett ran inside and placed a purple flower in Rosalie’s hair. 

“It wasn’t so hard” said Emmett with a smirk.

“Oh, yeah? You barely made it Bearboy” said Jasper with a smirk.

“But, I made it” said Emmett still smirking and spinning the bottle. This time it landed on Jasper, who chose a dare making Emmett smirk and say “Okay, kiss Thea”

I blushed, as Rosalie elbowed Emmett and Jasper sent him a deadly glare, but still he turned towards me and gently kissed my freckled cheek. He then sent another deadly look towards Emmett, as if daring him to say something.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and nice atmosphere, I ate the pasta that Esme and Carlisle made me while playing. Around 3 am, I went to Alice’s room to change into Jasper’s black hoodie and pink sweatpants. We then played cards and chess until 6 am, that’s when I started to fall asleep on the couch, my head was dropping and my body was becoming really heavy.

Suddenly I was picked up by Jasper, as he said to the others “I’ll take her to bed, she’s exhausted” 

I tried to deny, but all that came out of my mouth was a soft mumble. The Cullens laughed at me softly and all bid me a goodnight, as Jasper carried me to his room, placing me on the bed and tucking me in like a kid.

“I apologise, but this is the only bed in the house. I changed the sheets for you” said Jasper, as he brushed a couple of hair away from my face.

I looked at him and gave him a sleepy smile saying “It smells like you” hugging the comforted.

Jasper smiled at me softly and said “Well, it is still my room, Darlin”

“Jasper..?” I asked, softly.

“Yes, Dorothea?”

I bit my lip softly and asked “Did you want to kiss me? When Emmett told you to?”

He looked shocked at my question, but still answered “I did and I still do”

“Then why didn’t you?”

Jasper smiled and took my hand “Because, I want it to be special and I want you to want it too”

I nodded and closed my eyes, as the tiredness finally won with me, but I was still able to whisper softly “I want you to kiss me...” 

With that I fell asleep, with a cold hand petting my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the relationship between Cullens and Thea?  
> Do you enjoy the story so far?  
> What would you change in it if you could?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)
> 
> NEXT UP: VAMPIRE BASEBALL


	17. CHAPTER 15: VAMPIRE BASEBALL

**_“DOROTHEA,_ ** wake up”

I jumped awake and automatically pulled away, from whoever touched my shoulder. I looked at the person, immediately relaxing, as it was Jasper. I let out a breath and tried to calm my racing heart.

Jasper looked worried, as he said softly “I apologise, Darlin. I didn’t mean to scare you”

Shaking my head, I said “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m always jumping when someone wakes me up”

He nodded and took my hand, saying “You feel unsafe, don’t you?”

“Yes, but it’s because I’m always expecting something terrible to happen, when I wake up” I said, squeezing his large hand a bit.

“When I was human, I did the same thin” Jasper said slowly, looking out the window.

I tilted my head a bit and asked “You jumped awake, whenever someone was trying to wake you up?”

Jasper nodded, saying “Yes, it’s because of war. Me and most of my men suffered from it, some even could turn violent”

“For me it started after the fire, I wake up during the night too. And every time I have to check if the house is safe” I admitted, looking down a bit.

Jasper squeezed my hand, looking into my eyes, as he said “As long as I am on this earth. I will keep you safe, alright?”

I nodded and said “I know, that. But some habits are hard to kill”

“I understand that better than you think, Darlin” said Jasper with a small smile.

I let out a soft giggle saying “Oh, yeah. I know you do cowboy” he let out a small laugh and I asked “So, Mr. Whitlock”

He smirked at me saying “Have I ever said that, I love how my last name sounds, when you say it?”

I blushed and shook my head “N-no?”

Jasper chuckled and said “Well, Miss Summers. Now you know”

Shaking my head I said “Alright, alright. Hold your horses cowboy. Why did you wake me up?”

Jasper rolled his beautiful golden eyes and grinned, showing his sharp canines “We’re goin out soon, to play baseball remember? Esme made you breakfast/lunch, so you need to get ready and eat, before we leave”

“Oooh, that’s right. Sorry, I’m getting ready right away then” I said with a small salut, “Do you have any other orders  _ Major _ ?” for some reason that made Jasper’s eyes darken in colour a bit. I tilted my head and asked “Are you okay?”

Jasper snapped out of his thoughts and nodded slowly, saying “Yes, I.. I’ll leave you to get ready then. Alice is in her room, so you can go there. I’ll be waitin in the kitchen for you”

With that he kissed my forehead and left the room, leaving me feeling confused as hell. Did I offend him by my joke? Was it not funny?

After I dressed into my white fleece, jeans and usual white sneakers. Alice wasn’t happy with my choice of clothing, but didn’t try to change my mind. She braided my short hair into twin braids that merged into small ponytails. 

“You look so cute! You should show more of that face sunshine!” said Alice with a smile.

“Thanks Ali” I said, and looked back in the mirror. Indeed I looked cute, maybe I should play with my hair more.

We went to the kitchen where everyone was, they talked to me while I was eating. Jasper was acting normally so, I figured that I was just imagining things. Soon Edward left to go get Bella and bring my things home, as I didn’t want to carry my bag for the whole day.

When I ate, I helped Esme clean up and soon we were leaving as well. 

“Alright, Darlin. Hold on tight” said Jasper, as he picked me up and started running through the forest. In matter of minute, we stopped and Jasper whispered “You can open your eyes, we’re here”

I opened my eyes and Jasper tried to put me on the ground, as Rosalie yelled at him “Jasper, wait!”

But it was too late, as I was already falling on my knees because once again my legs turned into jelly. Jasper picked my up again, as Emmett started laughing in the background.

“What’s wrong?” asked Jasper, looking worried as hell.

I blushed and said “Well… it seems that my legs stop working, after such nice type of transportation”

“She did the same after I brought her over” said Rosalie, with a small smirk.

I sent her a small glare, saying to Jasper “It’ll pass, just give me few minutes”

Jasper grinned at me saying “Well, it looks like I’m going to have to carry you Miss Summers” with that he effortlessly started walking closer to his family, he looked down at me and said with a smirk “You’re so tiny”

I glared at him “No. You’re just so big! Besides, Alice is smaller than me!”

“Barely, you two are the smallest people I know” added Emmett, as he looked at me.

“Well then, Bearboy. It seems like you don’t know a lot of people!” I said, with a glare.

Emmett rolled his eyes and started listen, as Carlisle started choosing teams.

“Emmett, Edward, Alice will be together while I, Rosalie, Jasper will be in the other team. Esme, Thea and Bella will be umpires” 

“Three umpires? What for?” asked Emmett.

“Because you cheat” said both Carlisle and Esme.

Emmet pouted and went to talk to Rosalie, while we were waiting for the love birds to arrive. I finally felt that my legs started working, so I said “Okay, you can put me down. I should be fine now”

Jasper looked at me with a smirk and pulled me closer to his chest, saying “What if I don’t want to?”

I rolled my eyes, but I felt my cheeks heat up “Well you have to, you have a game to play cowboy”

He shook his head and put me down saying “As, my lady wishes” with that he kissed the back of my hand.

“Hey, old man! Can you stop wooing,  _ your lady  _ and come help me set everything up?” called annoyed Emmett, making Jasper growl slightly.

I let out a laugh and said “Go help your brother, or he’ll never stop whining” 

Jasper kissed the top of my head and ran towards Emmett, kicking his legs and making the bigger boy, land on his ass. I shook my head and went to Esme, Alice and Rosalie. We had a nice conversation, before Alice grabbed me and started tossing the ball with me. She was tossing it delicately, knowing that she could hurt me and I was glad for it. I mean who would like to die by being hit by a ball?

Soon Edward and Bella arrived, we greeted them and Esme pulled Bella away explaining her everything. Jasper walked over to me and said “So, who do you think will win?”

I looked at him with a smirk “I am neutral” Jasper looked a bit confused, so I added “Well for now at least. I suppose that some team will have to get me on their side”

Jasper grinned at me, saluting “Massage, received ma’am”

I giggled and kissed his cheek whispering “For, good luck Major Whitlock”

Once again Jasper’s eyes darkened, but he smirked and zoomed away to the field, as I walked over to Bella and Esme.

They both smiled at me and the game began, as thunder loudly boomed in the cloudy sky. Rose got in position with her bat raised, as Alice tossed the ball towards her. The blonde hit the ball so hard that the sound mimicked the one of thunder.

“Okay, now I see why you need the thunder” Bella said, laughing softly as the ball disappeared between the trees, “That’s gonna be a home run, right?”

“Edward’s very fast” Esme, answered with a smile.

Rosalie was zooming through the bases, but just as she was at the third base the ball came flying back at us. I jumped slightly back, as Esme caught the ball effortlessly and slammed it down on the base a second before Rosalie slid into it.

“You’re out” said Bella with a sorry smile.

“OUT!” shouted Emmett in happiness, making Rose glare at him “Babe, come on! It’s just a game!” I helped Rose up and smiled at her, she smiled at me too before joining the game again. 

The whole game was interesting to watch, Edward and Emmett would joke around all the time, Carlisle would throw a joke or two as well. Also the Bearboy seemed to love teasing Rose and by the fourth time, I was fearing for his life. 

Esme would encourage everyone and would be talking to me and Bella, Alice was sending me a smile before tossing the ball and Jasper was smirking at me all the time. He seemed not able to look away from me, making my cheeks heat up which caused his smirk to get bigger, showing his sharp teeth. 

Soon he replaced Rose and stepped up to the plate. He winked at me and started making tricks with his bat, making my heart skip a beat. It was fantastic and I realised that he was trying to convince me, to be rooting for his team. I shook my head with a smile, because I’d be damned. I just became his fan number one. 

Jasper tipped his hat to me and smiled, I let out a small laugh whispering “God, damn you Jasper Whitlock” at my words, his smile got wider, signaling that he heard me. Alice tossed the ball and Jasper hit it so strong that the sound made my ears ring, but as he was about to run Emmett climbed the tree and caught the ball.

“My monkey-man” said Rosalie, proudly while I shook my head laughing at her nickname for Emmett.

Jasper shook his head and switched with Rose, as he came and hugged me from behind, saying “So, I guess I did impress you”

I let out a laugh “You did cowboy, but well the Bearboy is a winner” I turned around, as he still was holding me “Now the question is, should I choose with my head or with my heart?”

He grinned at me “That’s your decision, Darlin. But I suppose, there are some advantages with being on my team”

“Oh, yeah? And what are they exactly?” I asked, looking into his eyes.

“A lovely evening, just you and me” he said with a soft expression.

My heart skipped a beat as I said “Like a date?”

Jasper nodded with a smile “You already know, that I love you. But I want to do this the right way. So Dorothea Elena Summers, will do me the great honor of spendin an evenin in my company?”

I nodded and said “I would love to do nothing else in the world, Jasper Whitlock Hale”

He smiled at me widely and hugged me, making my feet dangle in the air. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

But our small heaven on earth seemed to disappear, as Alice yelled in alarm “STOP!” Jasper let go of me and pulled me behind him, as he scanned the field for any dangers. I gripped his arm in distress as Alice added “They were leaving, then they heard us…”

Immediately I knew what this was about, the wild vampires that were in the area. Jasper told me about them, but we were all sure that they were leaving Forks. Charlie was also trying to hunt them, as they killed his friend. And now the same killers were coming to us, it made me tremble with fear, as my eyes were filled with tears. Jasper turned towards me, probably feeling my emotions, he looked me in the eyes and said.

“I won’t let them hurt you okay? Even if I’ll have to rip them apart”

I blinked back my tears and took a deep breath saying “Okay, okay just please… don’t let them hurt me or anyone here”

Jasper smiled tightly and said “I promise, Dorothea” with that he took off his hat and put it on top of my head. A wave of calmness washed over me and I was no longer afraid, Jasper brought me to his side started running his hands up and down my throat.

“What are you doing?” I asked, in confusion.

“I’m masking your scent with mine, it will work only a bit but still will do something. You really need to grow your hair out Darlin” explained Jasper, his eyes black as they turned because of his anger.

I grabbed his hand saying “No matter what, I love you okay?”

He kissed my forehead saying “I love you too”

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist, as three figures emerged from the forest. I saw a dark skinned man who seemed to lead the group, he had black hair and almost glowing blood red eyes, making his diet obvious, then there was a blonde haired man, whose eyes were black and a woman with orange wild hair, her eyes were red.

“I believe that this belongs to you,” the dark skinned man said, tossing the ball to Carlisle.

Carlisle easily caught the ball, saying “Thank you”

“I’m Laurent” the man introduced himself and then gestured towards his companions, “And this is Victoria and James”

The woman seemed to me scanning us, so I looked down in order to hide my eye colour from her. Jasper’s hand tightened in my waist, making me bite the inside of my cheek in pain.

“I’m Carlisle. This is my family, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Dorothea” all of us tried to seem casual, so I hugged Jasper’s side and put my head against his chest.

“Hello” answered Laurent.

“I’m afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us” Carlisle said, acting casual.

“Our apologies” Laurent said, nodding “We didn't realise that this territory was claimed”

“Yes, well we maintain a permanent residence nearby” answered, Carlisle.

“Really?” said, Laurent acting surprised “Well, we won’t be a problem anymore. We were just passing through”

“The humans were tracking us but we lead them east. You should be safe” said Victoria with a smirk.

“Excellent” said Carlisle with a friendly smile, although it was probably fake.

“So, could you use three more players?” Laurent asked, trying to ease the tension. Everyone glanced at Carlisle to see what he would say. Laurent saw this and added “Oh, come on! Just one game”

After a minute, Carlisle smiled and said “Sure, why not? Some of us are leaving anyway. You can take their places. We’ll bat first” the tension seemed to leave the vampires as he tossed the ball towards Laurent.

But it was Victoria who caught it saying with a crazy smirk “I’m the one with a wicked curve-ball”

“I believe that we can handle that” said Rosalie, stepping up to hide me a bit as the woman tried to glance at me. With that Jasper gave them a tight smile and turned with me in order to lead me to the car that Edward brought Bella here, His grip was still a painful reminder of how angry and tense was Jasper. Edward and Bella followed us just as a breeze blew through my exposed neck and Bella’s hair.

That’s when James spoke for the first time “You brought a snack”

Jasper let out an animalistic growl, making me jump as he ran towards James. He landed a hard hit on him, making the rouge fly away few meters away. Emmett and Carlisle grabbed Jasper by arms as the other Cullens surrounded me and Bella in protective manner. 

Victoria ran to pick James up, as Laurent said “I can see the game is over”

Carlisle nodded and said “The girls are under our protection. It’ll be best if you leave”

Laurent nodded and stopped Victoria and James from attacking us back, I also noticed a crack that appeared on James’s skin, right where Jasper hit him. Despite the anger in James’s eyes, he listened to Laurent and together all three vampires left.

“Get them out of here” said Carlisle, letting go of Jasper.

Edward grabbed Bella and took her to the car, he practically threw her inside. Jasper did the same with me, but more delicately. With that the four of us left the field.

“What happens now?” I asked softly.

“James is a tracker” growled Jasper, making Edward nodd.

“Jasper’s right. The hunt is his obsession, I read his mind. Jasper’s reaction, to protect Thea and Bella’s blood set him off. It just made this his most exciting game ever. He’s never gonna stop” said Edward in anger.

“What should be do?” asked Bella in fear, I took her hand to show her that she’s not alone.

“We will kill him” Jasper growled, “Rip him, piece by piece and set the fucker on fire”

I started shaking in fear, but still I put my other still broken hand on Jasper’s shoulder, he tensed but still put his hand over mine without a word. I knew that it was hard to be in a car with two humans who smelled so good to him, while he’s angry.

“Where are we going?” asked Bella.

“Away from Forks. We’ll get a ferry to Vancouver” said Edward.

“What about Charlie? If he’s a tracker then, he’ll track our scents back home” I said in panic.

“Take us home Edward!” said Bella, in desperation.

“You can’t, he will find you there” reasoned Edward.

“Charlie is still there! Be can’t just leave him there!” yelled Bella.

“We’ll get him out once you’re safe” said Edward getting angry.

That’s when I snapped and said in an authoritative tone “You will drive us home Romeo. Or I swear to everything that’s holy, I’m going to fucking kill you! Even if it means that I’ll have to become like you”

“Take them home, Edward” said Jasper, but I could see that he wasn’t keen on this idea.

Edward let out a sigh and turned, driving us towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about Jasper's reaction to James?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)
> 
> NEXT UP: AWAY FROM HOME


	18. CHAPTER 16: AWAY FROM HOME

“ ** _EDWARD_** , I said leave me alone!” yelled Bella as we entered the house.

“Bella, please calm down. Give me another chance” said Edward, weakly and awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes at his poor acting skills, but still played along with the plan “There are no second chances with my sister. Now leave her alone!” with that Bella slammed the door shut, making me jump slightly.

“Hey!” called Charlie in alarm, following Bella to her room. He glanced at me, but I looked away and went to my room, where Jasper was already packing my bag.

I closed the door and started helping Jasper, while packing I didn’t even notice that few tears escaped my eyes as Jasper walked over and hugged me saying.

“Shh.. it’s goin to be alright okay? He’s goin to be fine” he pulled away and looked into my eyes, “You’ll be alright, Darlin. I won’t let anythin happen to you and Edward won’t let anythin happen to Bella. I promise you that”

I nodded, saying “I-I know, it’s just… so hard! He’s like a father to me Jasper, I don’t want to see him hurt…”

Jasper kissed my forehead and said “I know, that’s why Bella is doin what she’s doin. You just need to play along” suddenly his head snapped towards the door as he said “He’s comin, I’ll meet you in the car” 

With that Jasper was gone, just as the room to my room opened revealing hurt and desperate looking Charlie.

“Kid, what the hell is going on? You’re leaving too? W-Where will you go?” he said as the hurtful expression grew on his face. 

I looked at him, trying to blink away the tears “I’m sorry, but I can’t let Bella leave alone in this state. I’ll drive her to her mother and I promise you that I’ll be back, once she’s safe”

Charlie shook his head “What happened out there?”

Taking a deep breath, I said “She wouldn’t tell me, they just got into some kind of argument. It looked serious and now she’s hurt, you need to understand that she needs her mother right now…”

He nodded at me slowly saying “Okay, kid… I-I trust you. Just call me if anything happens..”

I smiled at him tightly and took my bag leaving the room, but before I could Charlie put a hand on my shoulder “I-I just want you to know that… I’m glad she has you…”

I bit my lip and said “I’ll call you, once we’re safe” with that I left the house, just to see Bella already sitting in our truck. I threw my bag inside and started the car, Bella was crying beside me, so I took her hand in mine trying to stay strong. But soon tears in my eyes were blinding my vision, that’s when Edward suddenly appeared, startling me.

“Let me, Thea” he whispered and I nodded, letting him drive as Bella hugged me tightly while crying. I was surprised but still hugged her back, as Edward said to me “He’s right. She is lucky to have you” I smiled at him, tightly when a loud bang caused me to jump in fright and pull Bella closer to my chest. 

“That’s Jasper, Alice and Emmett are in the car behind us” Edward, said calming me down. 

That’s when I felt a warm emotion wrap itself around me like a blanket, I smiled to myself knowing that it was Jasper. Feeling him, made me relax a bit and feel safer.

As we were driving, Bella and I noticed her friends leaving the restaurant. They were laughing and joking around, they looked happy as all teenagers should. Above all they looked  _ normal _ . And while I never felt or was normal, I knew that Bella always longed to be normal and be able to blend in. But it wasn’t possible for us anymore, so we’ll just have to get used to it.

When we arrived at the Cullen’s house, Edward took Bella and started leading her towards the entrance. Soon Jasper was at my side and did the same, his hand was gently touching my waist, where a bruise was forming because of how he squeezed it during our encounter with James and others. 

I looked up at him, just to see his haunted expression. My heart ached at the sight, so I took his hand and gently kissed the inside of his wrist saying “It’s okay, I love you” Jasper didn’t answer, but he kissed the side of my head and gave me a small smile. I knew that he was still blaming himself for what happened, but right now there was nothing I could do to help him.

Once we entered the house, we found Laurent talking to Carlisle. Jasper grabbed me quickly, but gently and pulled me behind him as he growled at the red eyed vampire, looking ready strike at any moment. Edward also stood protectively next to Bella.

“Jasper, wait!” said Carlisle, seeing that Jasper looked ready to kill.

I grabbed Jasper’s arm, tightly and whispered “Calm down, Jasper” he glanced at me and relaxed slightly, but still didn’t move from in front of me. 

Carlisle sent me a thankful look, saying “He came to warn us”

“This isn’t my fight and I’ve grown tired of his games” explained Laurent, looking at Jasper every now and then as if fearing him “But he’s got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I’ve never seen anything like that in my three hundred years. And the woman, Victoria. Don’t underestimate her” and with that he left, leaving me tense and scared.

Soon we were all gathered in the garage, Alice was standing next me as Jasper and Emmett were looking through the cabinets. 

“I’ve had to fight our kind before” said Jasper in deadly but calm tone, “We’re not easy to kill”

“But not impossible” added Emmett, looking at me.

Jasper nodded at him, saying “Yes, we’ll rip him apart and burn what’s left”

I shivered at the mention of fire and Jasper’s angry yet calm voice, that’s when Alice took my hand and nodded to me reassuringly.

“I don’t relish the thought of killing another creature,” said Carlisle with a frown “Even a sadistic one like James”

“What if he kills one of us?” said Rosalie, glaring at Bella and Edward.

But Edward ignored her, saying “Jasper and I will run Bella and Thea south and then lead the tracker, away from here”

Carlisle shook his head, saying “No, Edward. James knows you’d never leave Bella and that Jasper would never leave Thea. He’ll follow you both and the girls will be in danger”

Jasper glared at him arguing “Aren’t they already in danger? And now what? You expect me to just leave my Dorothea, when she needs me? I will never do it, I am no coward”

“Jasper--” started Carlisle but I stopped him saying.

“Jasper, he’s right…” he looked at me as I let go of Alice’s hand and walked over to him, “You know that…”

He grabbed my hand saying “I won’t lose you. Not when I just found you”

I blinked away my tears and touched his cheek whispering “I know and you won’t.  _ I _ promise you that”

“I’ll take both Thea and Bella south” offered Alice as she looked at both Edward and Jasper.

“And I’ll come with them” said Emmett, looking determined “No one will hurt them”

Jasper only nodded at them, still keeping me close to him. I knew that he hated the idea of us separating and so did I, but we both knew that it must be done. 

“Jasper, why don’t you go with Thea to the kitchen and take some food for her and Bella” said gently Esme, seeing that Jasper needed to leave the room for a bit. 

I got her message and took Jasper’s hand saying softly “Come, on” he followed me without a hesitation. We reached the kitchen and I started looking for some snacks that were left from our sleepover, but suddenly I was being picked up and sat at the kitchen island with Jasper between my legs. I blushed and looked into his nearly black eyes as he whispered.

“Dorothea… there’s something that I need to ask of you” his voice was hard and seemed on edge.

I frowned and asked “What is it?”

He got closer to me, thanks to my position on the counter our face were nearly at the same level “May I kiss you?” I blushed as he continued “I know that I wanted our first kiss to be special but… I can’t bare the thought of something happening to you. I’m being selfish right now, but please… let me have it”

I let out a shaky breath whispering “You may have it…”

Jasper gently grabbed my chin and I closed my eyes, as I felt his cold yet soft lips connect with mine. On instinct my lips started to move shyly against his, while my hands moved to his neck and cheek. The kiss was slow and gentle, it felt so perfect as if our lips were only made for each other. It made me forget about the world around us, it didn’t matter that he was a vampire and I a human. Right now it was all about Jasper and me.

Soon I was getting a bit lightheaded from the lack of air and I felt Jasper pull away. I opened my eyes just to see, his hungry black eyes and tense posture, but still he smiled at me saying “That was perfect… you’re perfect”

I smiled back at him saying “You’re the one that’s perfect here… my Angel”

He shook his head “I never knew how you could see an angel in me”

I put my forehead against his and said “I’ll always see you as an angel and so much more”

“Just like you’ll always be perfect to me no matter what, Darlin” whispered Jasper.

We stayed like this for a while, before actually taking the food and going back to the garage. Jasper seemed more calm but a bit tense, as the kiss took a lot of his selfcontrol away. Alice greeted us back and took the food to the car, where Bella was already sitting and talking to Edward through the window.

I looked up at Jasper and said “I need to go…” he nodded silently and let go of my hand as I started walking towards the car. 

I knew not to turn around, or it would be only harder for both of us. So I just got inside the car and with that, both Bella and I left our home and loved ones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter before the final act begins ;)
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)


	19. CHAPTER 17: I LOVE YOU

**_HOURS_ ** passed by as we were driving, rarely even stopping. The sun was high in the sky when we finally stopped in Phoenix, Alice and I checked us into hotel while Emmett was with Bella. After everything was arranged we went to our room, I dropped my bag and went to take shower, feeling completely drained. Before I left, I could see that both vampires were looking at me in worry as I refused to sleep in the car, saying that it was uncomfortable. But the truth is that, I was too afraid to fall asleep. 

I shook my head and went into the bathroom, there I started taking off my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and let out a small sob, my whole body was covered in bruises, it wasn’t a pretty sight when your skin is colored in purples, greens and yellows. I knew that it wasn’t Jasper’s or the others fault, normally it didn’t bother me that much but right now it kind of hit me. My fingers softly touched my waist where the worst bruise was, it looked kind of like a purple/red handprint and the softest touch made me jump in pain. 

I shut my eyes and went to take a shower, the hot water hit me and I relaxed slightly. But my thoughts still were on my bruises. It made me realise how delicate my body really was and that if I really was thinking about being with Jasper, then I would have to become like him. A vampire. 

It scared me, I know how much Jasper and the others struggle. Being a vampire also means that I would never have a biological child and while I never even expected to have a family, only wanting to be alone until the end. The thought of a child, kind of made me feel… hopeful? It’s a feeling that I don’t quite understand and I don’t even know if I really want to be a parent, it could be my hormones playing with me. Besides I’m only seventeen, about to be eighteen it’s not a time to be thinking about family, children... or vampires trying to kill me and Bella. So yeah… here we are.

Once I finished washing myself, I left the shower and dressed in a white tank top and grey sweatpants. I exited the bathroom, while drying my short hair with a towel that’s when I noticed Alice being in the middle of her vision, drawing something with Emmett sitting beside her and Bella standing in front of them. 

I frowned and walked over asking “What’s going on?”

Emmett looked at me saying “Alice, has a vision. The tracker changed the course” 

My heart stopped at that, as I subconsciously moved closer to Bella and took her trembling hand in my own. 

“Where will he go now?” I asked Alice, softly.

She frowned a bit and mumbled “Mirrors. A room full of mirrors”

“Edward said that the visions aren’t always certain” said Bella, watching Alice draw.

I shook my head explaining “Alice told me that she sees the course people are on while they’re on it. If they change their minds, the vision changes” 

Emmett nodded at me “That’s about right”

“So, the course that the tracker’s on now is gonna lead him to.. a ballet studio?” asked Bella.

“You’ve been there?” Alice asked in surprise. 

Bella nodded “I took lessons as a kid. The school, I went to had an arch just like that”

“Was your school here in Phoenix?” asked Emmett, looking concerned.

“Yeah…” said Bella, looking worried.

“Fucking great” I mumbled.

Bella’s phone rang and she went to answer it, while I walked over to my bag and pulled out Jasper’s black hoodie and put it on, feeling chilly. Then I laid down on one of the beds, my eyes shut as I started falling asleep, that is until Bella walked over to me and shook me.

“Alice and Emmett went to check us out of the hotel. We need to pack our stuff again” 

I let out a small groan but got up, mumbling “What’s the bloody point? He’ll find us again” Bella looked at me in worry and fear, as I ignored her and packed my things.

We went to the lobby when Bella’s phone rang again, she went to answer it while I bought myself a cup of coffee. My hands shaking from the lack of sleep and fear, I just wanted all of it to be over. I wanted to be in a warm bed, listening to rain outside as Jasper’s cold hand was petting my hair. I let out a sigh, as I had a feeling that soon it will all go to shit. But it could be my depression speaking, or the lack of sleep, or the fucking fact that I’m being chased by a vampire maniac. 

Suddenly pale Bella, ran up to me and whispered urgently “He has my mom! We need to go there or he kills her!”

“What?” I asked not fully understanding what she was saying.

“James! He has my mom, he’s in the ballet studio with her! He says that if we don’t go there, alone. He’ll kill her!” Bella explained with tears in her eyes.

My eyes nearly jumped out of my sockets “The fucker did what? Bella we need to tell Emmett and Alice!” I tried to drag her towards the vampires, but she stopped me.

“No! He’ll kill her! I heard her voice! Please! I’m begging you!”

I let out a sigh “Okay, I’ll go but wait” I opened my bag and took out a small deodorant and a lighter, I hid it in my pocket saying “Jasper said something about burning vampires, so let’s burn the fucker down”

Bella’s eyes went wide as she said “B-But aren’t you afraid of fire?”

I flinched but said “I am, but I’ll make him afraid as well”

With that we left and Bella caught a cab for us, by the time we got to the studio it was dark outside. I paid the driver and with that we were left standing in front of the ballet studio. While Bella was checking her pepper spray, that will probably do shit against a vampire, I took out my phone sending a message to Jasper.

**_Ballet studio._ **

**_I love you._ **

**_Dorothea what’s going on?_ **

I didn’t answer and turned off my phone, hiding it back in my pocket. I took a deep breath and looked towards Bella saying. 

“Bella, if something goes wrong, and it probably will. I need you to take your mother and run” she looked ready to protest as I said “This isn’t up for debate. You run. No matter what happens to me, you understand?”

“I can't just-!” she started, as I cut her off saying.

“Oh God Bella! Wake up! This is a fucking vampire! A real vampire, not your harmless Romeo! He will kill you in seconds!” I yelled feeling pissed off by her unrealistic thinking, “I already looked the death in the eye once, Bella. And it wasn’t pretty. So you fucking run when I tell you to” Bella looked at me with tears in eyes but nodded. My heart hurt but I had to be like this with her, or she wouldn’t understand. 

I shook my head and walked inside the studio, Bella walking behind me. The place looked creepy, with only lights turned off, leaving the only source of light to come through the windows. 

“Mom?!” called Bella, looking scared.

“Bella! Bella! Where are you?!” screamed a voice of a woman. Bella started running towards one of the closets, as the screaming continued, “Bella?!”

Bella yanked the doors to the closet open to reveal a small tv. It was playing a recording of what seemed like small Bella and her mother. I cursed under my breath, as Bella was staring at the video in disbelief.

“You are a wonderful dancer” said the recording of Bella’s mother.

“Mom, I suck!” 

“You do not suck”

A loud and dark laughter filled the room, and I closed my eyes in fury. Already knowing who it was.

“That, was my favorite part. You were a stubborn child weren’t you?” said James as he walked out of his hiding spot. 

“She’s not even here…” whispered Bella.

James let out a dark chuckle and started walking towards Bella, but I stepped in front of him and glared. He growled at me and pulled out a small camera saying.

“You. Your mate is going to regret, attacking me. When I’m done with you” 

I trembled but still smirked “Big promises for such, street rat like you. I mean, have you seen your clothes? Disgusting, really” 

He growled at me and in seconds, grabbed me by neck saying “You’re a feisty one, aren’t you. Or just stupid”

My heart was hammering in my chest as I said “Actually, I think I’m pretty smart” with that I let out the loudest scream I could manage. 

James let go of me as his over sensitive ears were probably hurt by the sound. I quickly took out my deodorant and lighter, my whole body trembling and breath becoming uneven but still I turned on the lighter and used the deodorant. Creating my own personal, flamethrower.

While James was screaming as his skin began to crack, I looked towards Bella saying “Run!”

She nodded and started to run, as I followed behind her. But after few meters of running, I was being thrown into one of the pillars. My head and back lit up in pain of the impact, while my vision got fuzzy and ears were ringing. 

Faintly, I could hear screaming in the background so I turned my head towards where I saw James torture Bella, with camera in his hand. I couldn’t get up, I was too weak, I couldn’t save her. My fear consumed me, as Bella’s screams echoed through the room. 

“Thea, help me!” yelled Bella, as James was breaking her leg.

That’s when I finally got to my senses, I had to help her. I’m terrified, but I could do it. I started getting up, feeling pain in every inch of my body. I’m ready, thought to myself. I’m ready to give up my pain, fear, life and save her. Just like Jasper saved me on that night. 

So I stand up “Hey, shit face!” 

James turned away from Bella and glared at me.

I looked him straight in the eye, feeling confident for the first time since that night. And I say. 

“Bring it!”

The vampire glares at me and starts running towards me, he pushes me into the pillar making me cry out.

“You will die! I will rip you apart!” he yells at me, his face still cracking from the fire “It will break your mate’s little heart” with that James punched me in the stomach. 

I let out a laugh, feeling an irony taste in my mouth “You may break his heart” I looked him in the eyes, as blood was spilling from my mouth and smiled “But he will tear yours out of your chest”

James growled saying “Too bad you’re just a human. Kill you as a vampire would be more entertaining” 

“Yeah, sorry to disappoint” I said, while coughing out blood. 

“Oh, that doesn’t look good. Here let me help you” with that James threw me into one on the mirrors. Shards cutting my skin in multiple places.

I saw him walking towards Bella, who was crawling towards the exit. So I coughed out some blood yelling “Is that all you’ve got? Come one shit face let’s go for a ride, there’s still so much mirrors to destroy!”

In flash he was at my side “You have a dead wish huh?” with that he bit right where the shoulder meets the neck. I let out a scream, and I felt someone push James away from me. 

After that everything was fuzzy, as I was whimpering in pain at the burning feeling that was filling my body. That is until I noticed someone in front of me, golden eyes, golden hair and pale skin. The pain was almost forgotten, as I raised my hand to the cheek of my angel saying “I-I lo-love y-ou…” 

Then I was met with peaceful darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next?  
> Will Thea die? Or will she become a vampire? Or maybe she'll stay human?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)


	20. CHAPTER 18: AWAKENING

**_PAIN_ ** it was all that I could feel as my eyes opened, the pain in my stomach and head was the worst. I looked around the bright room and noticed that Charlie was beside my bed, sleeping in the chair, he looked exhausted as if he didn’t sleep for a week or longer. I let out a cough and whispered.

“Ch-Charlie?”

Instantly he jumped awake and looked at me in shock “Thea? Oh thank God, you’re awake!” Charlie started petting my hair with tears in his dark eyes “I was so worried! Both you and Bella gave me nearly a heart attack kid!”

“I’m sorry?” I answered unsurely, before asking “Where… am I?”

“In the hospital… do you remember what happened?” 

I started thinking but nothing came up, so I shook my head saying “No? Not really…”

Charlie frowned and said “I’ll call Dr. Cullen, wait here”

I let out a small laugh, which hurt both my head and stomach “Do I look like I could go anywhere?”

Charlie glared at me, but I could see a small smile on his face as he said “Don’t get all snippy at me kid”

I raised both my hands in surrender, saying “Okay, okay don’t shoot Chief Swan”

He shook his head at me and left the room, I tried to remember what happened but the pain in my head was only growing. I let of a sigh, feeling exhausted even though I was unconscious. I closed by eyes and tried to ignore the beeping sound of the machine in the room, but after few minutes the loud thud of the door made me jump and open my eyes just to be pulled into bone crushing hug.

“Sunshine! Oh my God, we thought that we lost you!” 

I smiled a bit and patted the girl’s back, saying “Ali, too much strength” my best friend quickly jumped away and started apologising. But I brushed off saying “It’s fine, now better tell me why am I here? And where’s Carlisle? Charlie was supposed to bring him” 

Alice frowned and asked “You, don’t remember?”

“Would I ask, if I remembered?” I said with raised brow. 

The small vampire scratched the back of her head saying “Oh, right… well it’s not a matter that we should discuss while you’re in the hospital. Because you know, too many people around here”

I nodded and then asked “Where’s Jasper? Is he safe, is he alright?” 

Alice looked down a bit and said “He’s… being a bit... difficult right now”

My heart stopped for a split second before clenching painfully in my chest as I asked “What do you mean?”

She hugged herself as if she was cold, while answering quietly “He isn’t…  _ eating _ if you know what I mean. Because of this and the fact that he couldn’t be here for the last three weeks, his more… primal and aggressive side came out. He isn’t controlling himself at all, we all need to watch him so he doesn’t hurt anyone…”

“Alice… what do you mean by ‘he couldn’t be here for the last  _ three _ weeks’?” I asked terrified. 

“You know, because of the blood and all… oh wait you’re not asking about that, are you?” Alice said in sudden realisation, her expression became more calm and understanding as she said “Sunshine, you were in a coma for three weeks… they got you transported back to Forks about a week ago”

I felt paralysed as it finally got to me and all I could finally say was “Fuck…”

Alice sat down at the edge of the bad and took my hand saying “Thea, the most important thing right now is that you’re awake okay?”

My mind was racing, but still I managed to get these thoughts to the back of my mind, as I focused on Jasper “Why is Jasper being like this? He shouldn’t be starving himself…” 

Alice let out a sigh and squeezed my hand “He thought that he lost you… for  _ us  _ losing our soulmate is… tough. Many starve themselves or go mad with rage, the only thing he’s holding on to is the fact that you’re still alive but if it went any longer… we were considering…” she looked away, as if in shame and I understood what they were thinking about.

I squeezed her hand and smiled softly as her golden eyes looked at me “Ali… I understand. I’m not mad at any of you and if it did happen I wouldn’t be angry with you. Even if I would rather… wait until I decide who I want to be in the future. But I know that you would be doing it to save me and Jasper” I took our joined hands and brought them to my chest before whispering “And that alone, means the world to me Alice. So thank you”

The fairy like vampire looked ready to start crying when the doors opened once more, this time revealing Carlisle and Charlie. I smiled at them and said.

“Hello there”

Carlisle smiled at me happily, he looked as if some weight has risen from his shoulders as he nodded at me “Dorothea, I’m glad that you’re back with us”

I grinned at him saying “I guess, the role of sleeping beauty wasn’t for me”  __

While Carlisle smiled at me with a slight shake of his head, Charlie let out a long and tired sigh saying “I really don’t know, how you can even joke right now kid”

I gave him a small smile saying “I’m only trying to get rid of the tension. I’m here and I’m okay, that’s all that matters”

“And I’m here to make sure that you’re okay. Now, Charlie tells me that you don’t remember anything?” asked Carlisle looking at me and Alice, trying to figure out if I was lying to Charlie or not.

Alice shook her head at him, as she moved from the bed saying “She doesn’t” 

Carlisle nodded and started checking my vitals, eyes and asking some easy questions. Then he ordered some blood tests and other medical stuff, before saying “I believe that your memory will come back, with time. From what you’re saying the last thing you remember is you and Bella leaving your house, correct?”

I focused, trying to remember anything else but the only thing coming up was me and Bella driving to Cullen’s house after that shit show with the rouge vampires. Finally I nodded at him saying “Yes… that’s all I can remember”

Carlisle nodded at me saying “You hit your head really hard a couple of times, which caused your skull to crack and swelling around your brain. It was serious enough to cause coma. So aside from the memory loss, you can have some difficulties with some of the motoric skills or trouble with concentration. It all should pass with time, but you need to me very careful for at least a year or longer. It all depends on your organism” 

I nodded at him “I understand, anything else?”

He looked nodded saying “You also had an internal bleeding, because of the damage on your blood vessels. So you also need to be cautious about moving around and stay hydrated. If anything out of ordinary happens, I want you to call me” he said in a stric and fatherly tone.

“Yes, sir. Although if I survived this much damage? I believe that I’m immortal, now. So no need to worry, I’ll be fine” I answered with a easy smile.

“Thea, this isn’t a joke!” said Charlie, strictly.

I raised my arms in surrender “Okay, okay sorry. Bad time for jokes”

Everyone in the room shook their heads at me, but I could see that them seeing that I’m alright made them feel better. And I could only hope that Jasper, will feel the same way when he finds out that I’m okay.

The rest of the day was filled with more tests and boredom. I sent Charlie home when I found out that he stayed with me for the whole week in Forks and some time when I was back in Phoenix’s hospital. Then I demanded that Alice went home and told Jasper that I’m fine. I wanted to go myself but I had to stay in the hospital until tomorrow, if everything went okay with the tests and also Alice told me that until Jasper regains his control, I need to stay away. 

In the evening, I was reading a book that Carlisle brought to me from his office so I wasn’t too bored. But I jumped as the door to my room nearly broke, because of the force that opened it, I looked up just to see Rosalie and Esme there. Rose looked pissed off as she walked over to me.

I smiled at her nervously, “Em, hi?” The blond continued to stare at me in fury, before bursting in tears. I panicked saying “Rose?!” 

She hugged me closely but continued to weep in arms. I was running my hands through her hair and whispering “Shhh… it’s okay Rosie, you’re alright…”

Then she pulled away and the fury was back, as she glared at me with her golden eyes “But you’re not! What were you thinking?! You have a death wish! Did you even think about us when you did it?! About Jasper?! Did you even think, goddammit?!” 

I was stunned by the amount of emotion the girl showed me, of course we were friends but I never thought that she was so invested in my well being. I snuck a glance at Esme who was looking sadly at Rose, it made my heart break as I focused back at Rose.

“I’m sorry Rose, I don’t remember what I did… but still I’m sorry for what I did” I answered, awkwardly trying to bring at least some comfort towards the girl.

Rose glared at me “If you pull a stunt like this again. I will kill you myself”

I smiled at her softly, brushing her hair from her face saying “Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything else from you Rosie”

“Don’t call me that” said Rose as she grabbed my hand from her face and moved to sit in the chair near my bed.

I let out a small laugh “Of course, Rosie”

She sent me glare, but continued on holding my hand. 

I looked towards Esme and said “Hello Esme”

The woman smiled at me softly and sat at the edge of my bed, brushing my hair with her hand “Hello dear, are you feeling better?”

“Yes, I’m okay. Although I’m tired of this hospital, I would rather be at home or with all of you” I said with a small smile.

“I understand, but they need to be sure that you’re okay” said Esme, before frowning softly “You gave us quite a fright, dear…”

I nodded and said “I still don’t remember what I did”

Esme pursed her lips “I would like to tell you, but now’s not the time and place. Just know that you saved Bella”

Rose snorted at that and mumbled “Shouldn’t have done it”

“Rosalie!” snapped Esme at her daughter.

“It’s true! Look what happened to her! If she didn’t have to try to be a hero, she would be alright!” snapped Rosalie back at her.

I clenched my jaw and looked at Rosalie “Rose, I know that you were worried but it’s my sister that you’re talking about”

She glared at me with tears in her eyes “AND YOU’RE LIKE A SISTER TO ME TOO!” with that she let go of my hand and left the room.

My heart clenched painfully as I whispered “Rose…”

Esme let out a sigh, saying “Don’t worry about her, these three weeks were hard for her. For all of us. But it’s the first time that Rosalie really had a friend besides our family, she gets attached really fast, that’s why she tries to me cold towards strangers. And yet she got close to you, so the thought of losing you is painful to her”

I nodded still shocked by how Rosalie reacted “I understand… I just hope that she’ll forgive me for whatever I did”

Esme petted my hair and said “She will, just give her time”

Then a thought came to me and I asked “How’s Jasper?”

The older woman sighed and said “He’s… better now that he knows that you’re awake. But still he’s a bit too wild, he’ll get better when he sees you probably”

I nodded and asked “When will that happen?”

Esme smiled sadly “Soon, dear. Now you need to rest”

That’s when I realised how tired I was, as I was trying to stay awake for as long as possible. Because I was afraid that when I fall asleep, I won’t wake up. I looked at Esme’s kind face and asked.

“What if I won’t wake up again?”

Esme frowned, but still helped me lie down and tucked me in, before brushing my hair and saying “You will wake up dear. You’re safe now, nothing bad will happen to you”

I nodded but bit my lip and asked softly “You promise?”

Esme nodded and kissed my forehead saying “Yes, I promise. Now sleep”

With that I fell back into the darkness, feeling safe and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the wait but I had to think about what exactly I wanted to do with this story.   
> Now, what did you think about this chapter?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)
> 
> P.S THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COMMENTS! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME <3
> 
> NEXT UP: TOGETHER AGAIN


	21. CHAPTER 19: TOGETHER AGAIN

**_SOUNDS_ ** of screaming and bones cracking, haunted my dreams. I woke up few times during the night screaming, after the third time nurses gave me something to knock me out and I slept quite peacefully. But in the morning the medication had to wear off as once again my brain decided to torture me with a nightmare. 

Or rather a memory.

_ I was lying on the floor of a room filled with pillars and mirrors, my whole body was filled with pain. It felt as if fire was running through my veins instead of blood, my vision was out of focus slightly but I noticed someone who was kneeling near my body. The person had pale blond, neat hair and golden eyes, that’s when I realised that it was Carlisle. But what was he doing here? _

_ “She’s dying, what do we do? She clearly has venom in her system, maybe we can--” said a girly voice, it was Alice. _

_ “In her state, the venom is killing her. She’s way too weak, we need to get rid of it” stated Carlisle, making me wonder what’s going on. I wanted to ask but all I could do is whimper as my vision was blacking in and out. _

_ An animalistic growl could be heard in the room, making me scared. It sounded like a angry tiger or lion, making me wonder if we were in some kind of zoo.  _

_ “Alice you need to go and calm him down. He might go on a rampage, you saw what he did to James. I’ll take care of Thea” said Carlisle in worry and urgency.  _

_ Another growl and some yelling could be heard as Alice ran away from us, Carlisle sighed and whispered “I need you to hold on, Thea. He needs you, we all do”  _

_ Then another wave of extreme pain filled me.  _

I woke up with a scream, as fragments of the memories came to me. James’s trap, me burning him, yelling for Bella to run and after that it was all still fuzzy to me. I still couldn’t remember how we got there or what happened next. 

The nurses burst into my room once again and gave me pitying looks. They asked if I wanted something to help me sleep, but I shook my head and asked for Carlisle. 

“Dr. Cullen just got here, we’ll call him” said one of the women and with that they both left.

After less than five minutes, Carlisle was in my room looking worried “Thea? The nurses told me that you couldn’t sleep and that you were asking for me. Are you alright?”

I smiled tightly and said “I got some flashbacks from the ballet studio… and some of my usual nightmares”

Carlisle looked sad as he walked over and said “So you’re getting your memories back. That’s good, I suppose” 

“Yeah, it is… but I want to go home. Can you get me out of here? I know that it’s six in the morning, but I need to get out Carlisle. I hate hospitals, I won’t be able to sleep here… too many bad memories” I said looking down at my hands, tracking some small scars on my knuckles from when I punched the wall in anger.

The blond man put a hand on my shoulder and said with a kind smile “Alright, but I’ll be coming for home visits to check on you okay? And I’ll have someone to stay at home with you, while Bella’s at school”

I nodded at him and put my hand over his whispering a soft “Thank you”

He smiled at me and said “You’re family Thea, so don’t thank me” with that he turned and left the room, probably to get everything ready for my leave.

An hour later, I was leaving the hospital with Charlie helping me walk as my stomach was still hurting and walking felt a bit awkward for me. 

“Maybe we should get you a wheelchair kid” mumbled Charlie, as he saw my frown and concentration while walking down the stairs. 

“Nuh-uh I’m fine. I can do it” I said, not even looking up at him as my gaze was focused on my legs. 

He let out a sigh and whispered something about ‘stubborn brats’ but still continued on leading me down the stairs, leading towards the parking lot.

Soon we reached his car and I let out a sigh of relief, as I could finally sit down. Charlie let out a chuckle and said “What happened to the immortality kid? Left it in the hospital?”

I didn’t even open my eyes, as I peacefully said to him “Focus on driving, old man. My immortality is in tack thank you very much” 

“I’m not old!” protested Charlie.

I finally cracked my eyes open to look at him and said “Oh yeah? Your mustache says something else”

“I’ll have you know that I’m looking very handsome with my mustache!” I let out a laugh booming laughter, as Charlie got red with embarrassment “It’s the truth!”

I wiped my eyes, as few tears fell from my eyes as I said “Yeah, yeah sure thing dad”

Charlie smiled at me and ruffled my hair with one hand, leaving the ‘dad’ thing unspoken. After that the ride was peaceful. When we got home, I let out a small sigh of relief and smiled. 

I got out of the car by myself and slowly, made my way to the front door while Charlie was taking some bags from the car. Just as I was about to open the door, it burst open showing teary eyed Bella there.

I smiled at her “Hello Bella”

She jumped at me and hugged me closely, now crying openly. I winced at her strength but still patted her back, as she was apologising to me. 

“It’s okay Bella, you’re my sister. I couldn’t let you get hurt” 

“But y-you almost d-died..!” whimpered Bella.

I pulled her away from me and smiled at her “Oh, Bella it takes a lot more to kill me”

Before she could answer, Charlie appeared in the doorway and said sarcastically “Yes, Bella your sister just stated that she’s immortal at this point” 

Bella got a bit pale but relaxed, as I let out a laugh saying “That’s right, I mean if that didn’t kill me what can?!”

Charlie passed us mumbling “I swear, this kid is going to be the death of me…”

“I love you too!” I chirped happily, then focused back on Bella and said “Okay, jokes aside. I’m about to fall over, so you need to help me getting to my room”

Bella wiped the tears away and led me to my room, once I sat down on my bed I let out another sigh. Bella closed the door to my room and sat down next to me, I looked up at her and asked while lying down.

“So where’s your Romeo?”

“At home, helping with keeping Jasper stable” answered Bella, quietly.

I hummed at this and said “Speaking of I need you to smuggle me to their house”

The brunette’s head snapped to look at me, her expression shocked as she said “W-What?! We can’t! Edward forbid me to even get close to their house right now!”

I rolled my eyes “Where’s your sense of adventure Bella? Come on, don't tell me that after the stunt we pulled you’re going to listen to him. Besides I need you to drop me off and leave” Bella still didn’t look convinced, so I sat up with a flinch and said “Bella either you take me there, or I’ll go alone and die in the forest because of my condition”

“That’s unfair!” said Bella with a pout.

“Life isn’t fair, so how will it be? You’re taking me there or not?” I asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

Bella looked at me in shock and said “I don’t know if I like your new personality or if I hate it”

I grinned at her and said “I’ll take that, as a yes! Now we need to wait for Charlie to leave for work and off we go!” she shook her head at me, but didn’t protest. 

Soon Charlie left and Bella was leading me to our truck, I was feeling tired already and my body was starting to protest, but I didn’t care. Jasper needed me and I had to help him, no matter what.

The drive was quick and once we got there, I got out quickly and bit my lip in pain. Bella also got out and rushed to my side, not letting me fall. 

“You shouldn’t be here!” 

I let out a small laugh and looked at the vampire that appeared in front of us “Hello Romeo, how’s it going?”

He looked at me in worry and said “You shouldn’t be out of the hospital and both of you shouldn’t be here. If he senses you--” that’s when Edward’s head snapped towards the house as a crash could be heard and then back to us, as he said “You need to leave now!” 

I stood straighter and looked him in the eyes saying “No. You know that I won’t leave and you’ll have to take me by force, but by doing that you’ll leave Bella and her wonderfully smelling blood here. And we both know that all of them won’t hold Jasper down in the state that he’s in, so Bella will get hurt. Again” at my words Edward’s jaw clenched, but I wasn’t done “So Romeo. You have two options. Either you take me and leave Bella here in hopes that she’ll leave before Jasper can hurt her. Or you can take her and leave me here, knowing that I have higher chances on getting through to Jasper” 

Another crash and some yelling could be heard from the inside and it made both Bella and Edward flinch. I walked closer to Edward and said “So what will you choose, Romeo?”

He glared at me before taking Bella and disappearing into the woods, I let out a breath that I didn’t know that I was holding. Then I started stumbling towards the house, when in a blur Jasper ran out. 

His gaze was wild and unfocused, he was looking around when finally he stopped as his black eyes met mine. I smiled softly and whispered “Jasper…”

Suddenly he was in front of me, his cold hands cupping my face as his eyes were searching my face as if making sure that I was real. I smiled and put my own shaky hand on his face, as my other was holding my stomach in pain. 

Jasper finally whispered softly, although it had a darker and dangerous note to it “Dorothea…”

I nodded with tears in my eyes “Yes, yes it’s me. I’m alright you can come back now, come back to me angel”

When the words left my lips, Jasper relaxed and his eyes returned to their golden colour. Although they still were a bit darker, probably because of his hunger.

“I thought that I lost you… I thought that you were gone…” Jasper whispered, not even blinking as if I would disappear if I did.

“You didn’t, I’m here angel and I’m not leaving” I said, as few tears escaped my eyes.

Jasper didn’t answer me, instead he said “I love you”

I smiled widely at him and said “And I love you”

He brushed my hair behind my ear and said “God, I would love to kiss you right now…”

I blushed and asked “Then why don’t you..?”

Jasper smiled at me tightly and whispered “Because if I do, I won’t be able to stop…”

I leaned towards him and said shyly “What if I don’t want you to stop..?”

The angel in front of me clenched his jaw and said tightly in warning “Dorothea…”

Before I could react, we both jumped at the yell coming from behind Jasper.

“JASPER STOP!”

Then suddenly Jasper was ripped away from me by Emmett, who pulled him on the ground looking at me in worry “You need to leave Red! He’s unstable!”

That made Jasper growl dangerously and say “For once in your fucking life you could read the atmosphere Emmett!” then he got out of Emmett’s hold and got on top of him growling like a wild tiger.

I flinched but still said “Jasper, let go of him! He was protecting me!”

Jasper’s eyes turned wild again, as he said “He was keepin me away from you! They all were!”

That’s when I realised that it wasn’t going to be easy to get Jasper back to himself. He probably spent three weeks acting more like an animal than a human.

But still I approached them slowly, as Emmett said “Thea, no!” Jasper growled at him and squeezed him arms so hard, that some cracks appeared.

I bit my lip and put my hand out, as if he was a wild animal saying “Jasper… look at me” once he did, I took a deep breath saying “You need to let go of Emmett. He’s you brother remember? And my friend so hurting him, you’re hurting me. And you don’t want to hurt me do you?” Jasper stayed still, but stopped growling so I added “Vampires don’t hurt their mates, remember?” At this Jasper’s eyes once again returned to their golden colour and he let go of Emmett, as if burned. 

I walked over to Emmett and helped him up, looking at his cracked wrists, they started to heal but still I asked “Are you okay?”

Emmett nodded “Yeah, thanks Red”

I smiled at him tightly, before looking back at Jasper who was staring at the ground. I started walking over to him, ignoring Emmett who was shaking his head at me. 

“Angel? Are you alright?”

Jasper looked up and shook his head saying “I-I think that, I need to go for a hunt… there’s too many bad emotions in me and the hunger… I need to go. I-I’m sorry”

I took his hand saying “It’s alright, you don’t have to apologise” I squeezed his hand and offered a small smile saying “Go, I’ll be here when you’re back”

The blonde nodded before kissing my hand and running into the forest. I brought my hands to my chest, looking where he disappeared when a heavy hand landed on my shoulder.

“I’ll go with him, he shouldn’t be alone” said Emmett, before asking “Will you be alright?” 

I nodded and smiled at him softly “Yes, just keep him safe”

He nodded at me “I will” with that he also disappeared into the forest.

“I saw you coming, you know”

I let out a small laugh “I knew you would, Ali”

Alice put a hand on my shoulder saying “He’ll be fine, he just needs time”

I nodded still looking at the forest, where both Jasper and Emmett disappeared into “I know, but he won’t be going through all of it alone”

She squeezed my shoulder gently and said “And neither will you”

I looked at her and smiled “Thank you, Ali”

Alice grinned at me saying “Now, let’s get you inside! After all you’ve been through you need some beauty time!” with that said, she wrapped her arms around me and led me towards the house.

I only shook my head at her and welcomed the warm feeling that bloomed inside me. Finally I felt like everything was going to be just alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer any of your questions, Bella's leg is already healed in this chapter.  
> What did you think about this chapter?  
> How are you liking Thea's character development?  
> And are satisfied with Jasper and Thea's relationship?
> 
> If you have any question or idea please leave a comment ;)
> 
> NEXT UP: HAPPILY EVER AFTER... OR IS IT?


	22. CHAPTER 20: HAPPILY EVER AFTER… OR IS IT?

**_IT_ ** has been a month since the incident with James and so far, the life was good. I missed the prom because of my coma, but still Bella managed to go with Edward. I wasn’t really upset about it, as I doubted that I would go. Besides, from what Alice told me it wasn’t anything special and that she could of course do a far better job, at organising it. 

Rosalie and I got rather closer as the time went by, she became like another sister to me. We also realised that our personalities were similar, but I still think that my sense of humor, is far better than hers and no one will change my mind on this. 

Emmett still is a dumbass, but he became my dumbass and much to Esme’s demise we became prank partners. Or we used to be, as after Emmett put me in the washing machine and I nearly suffocated because the doors got stuck, Jasper said that it was too  _ dangerous _ for us to be around each other unsupervised. He said it as if, I wasn’t around blood drinking vampires at the daily basis and didn’t fight one. 

Alice and I were close as ever. The small vampire rarely left my side, she even stayed over at my house few times a week. Sometimes to just have a sleepover with me and Bella, and other times she came over to talk to me, about stuff that was bothering her and listen to the stuff that was bothering me. She was really amazing and I was really glad that she was a part of my life.

Esme and Carlisle kinda became my surrogate parents, they were always there for me to listen about my problems or to take care of me. It made me think about my parents and how I missed them, but these thoughts didn’t hurt me like they used to. Now they made me smile and brought warmth and nostalgia into my life.

As for Charlie and Bella. I got a lot closer to them and had finally started open up a bit more. I also stopped spending my whole days at my room and spent them with Cullens or with Swans, it made me feel happy and like I finally belonged somewhere. It was kinda funny, how a coma and deadly vampires could drag me out of my shell and made me feel…  _ happy _ . 

_ Happiness _ , is what I felt every day, hour, minute or second that I spent with Jasper in my life. The golden haired vampire came into my life fast and unexpectedly, yet I wouldn’t trade him for anything in this life. Over the month I helped him come back to himself and he helped me, get back on my feet. 

We didn’t get to talk about what’s between us, aside from softly spoken  _ “I love yous” _ but it didn’t bother me. All that mattered was the fact that he’s with me and in my life. It made me hope that it would remain that way for the rest of time we have together, as I still didn’t know if it was my destiny to become like him. A vampire...

“A lot is going on, inside that pretty head of yours?”

I smiled and let out a soft laugh “You know me Ali. Always something on my mind”

The small vampire gave me a beaming smile and walked closer, to where I was standing near the huge window in her room “Oh, I know sunshine. But we’ll have none of that today! It’s a wonderful day, made to be celebrated so you will get out of your head for today”

“She’s right, you need to relax Thea”

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at both Rose and Alice “You’re overreacting, it’s a normal day”

“No, it’s not” said both vampires in the room.

Alice grabbed my hand in her cold one, saying “It’s your birthday! You should be dancing and singing in delight!” with that she pulled me closer and started dancing with me, around the room.

Laughter was echoing through the room, until Rose turned on the radio making the music mix with our voices. I spun Alice around, before reaching for Rose and pulling her on her feet also spinning her around. 

Rose rolled her eyes at me and I pulled her closer to me, saying “Nuh-ah! It’s my birthday, so no eye rolling at me Rosie!”

The taller girl shook her head instead, but spun me around towards Alice. The three of us continued on dancing around until Rose said.

“Alright, we need to get you ready Thea” I nodded, while Alice pouted for a second before dragging me towards the chair. 

After an hour, girls stopped styling my hair, that now reached my shoulders and doing my makeup. But it wasn’t the end, as Alice gave me my green dress and a pair of black flats, telling me to go and put them on.

Once I was dressed, I walked out of Alice’s walk in wardrobe. At the sound of my foot steps both vampires turned to look at me. Rose was looking at me with a big smile, as her golden eyes looked a bit glossy and Alice had her beaming smile on, as her eyes almost glowed with excitement.

I bit my lip and asked “So… can I get a look at myself now?” 

Rose nodded and led me towards the covered mirror, while Alice disappeared talking something about getting a camera. I shook my head at the fairy like girl and pulled the sheet off of the mirror, gasping as I finally got to see how I look.

“Fuck…” was the only thing that came out of my mouth, as all of my brain cells decided to jump out the window. 

I looked… beautiful. Like royalty, not like a eighteen year old girl from some small town. My auburn hair were straight, with the front being neatly pulled away from my face and pinned in the back with a hairclip. My light brown eyes were surrounded by greens and golds, as my lips were painted in blood red colour. My slim but curvy figure was covered by silky green dress that was quite tight, but looked just perfect. 

The flash of camera brought me out of my trance, I turned just to see grinning Alice with a camera in her hands. I raised a brow at her, yet she took a picture of me instead of answering. I shook my head at her and finally said “Look out Ali, we don’t want the camera to break because of my beauty”

“Don’t cameras break, because someone is ugly and not beautiful?” questioned Rose, with a raised brow.

I raised my hand at her and said “Hush now Rosie”

The blond shook her head at me with warm smile, while I grinned at her just for the flash to go off once again.

“Now I want a photo with Thea! Rose, take a picture of us!” said Alice as she thrusted the camera into Rosalie’s hands, making the blonde sigh but she still stepped away from us and readied the camera. 

Alice wrapped her arms around me and I did the same with a small laugh as the small vampire said “On three Rose! Now… one… two… THREE!”

I let out a giggle just as the photo was taken, that’s also when the door opened and Esme came in with a warm smile.

“Oh dear! You look so beautiful!” said the kind woman, as she stepped closer to us.

I gave her a wide smile, saying “Thank you!”

Esme’s eyes were shining, as she said “I think it’s time dear”

I blushed red and asked “H-He’s waiting a-already?”

“I’m afraid so dear” said Esme slightly teasingly, before adding “Now let’s go”

Esme led me down stairs and to the back of the house, where I noticed Jasper waiting for me. His back was turned to me as I smiled at Esme, Rosalie and Alice, they all gave me a smile and with that I turned away from them, walking slowly to where Jasper was standing.

Once I was few steps away from him, he turned to look at me. His soft smile disappeared immediately as the look of delight graced his handsome features, but I wasn’t the one to talk. As my jaw hit the floor and cheeks grew hot at the sight of him.

Jasper was wearing a wonderful black suit with black shirt and dark green tie. His golden hair was in their usual wavy style, although looked more neat. His golden eyes were shining as the light coming from the lamps were hitting them just right.

“You look--” started Jasper, but I cut him off unable to stop myself.

“I love you”

For a moment he looked shocked but then he smiled at me, long canines showing and eyes shining. It still made me blush and my heart race as a wave of warm emotion washed over me. It was love that Jasper was projecting towards me, my eyes started filling with happy tears as he brought a hand to my cheek saying, while still smiling.

“No tears Darlin, not today” then he let out a small chuckle and added “Also I believe that Alice and Rosalie would kill me if I was a reason their hard work was ruined”

I laughed at this and nodded “You would be in quite a trouble Angel”

He gave me another smile, but this one was much softer as he said “You look really beautiful… I still can’t believe that you choose me”

Once again, I let out a laugh saying “Well it was either you or that guy from mine and Rose’s class. So you know not really a tough choice”

Jasper smiled tightly and said “I’m serious. I can’t believe that you’re mine and I’m yours…”

I smiled at him lovingly and took his big hands in mine “And I can’t believe that you wanted someone as broken as me…”

The blonde vampire squeezed my hands gently and said “You’re not broken. And you will never be” he kissed my forehead and said “What you are is strong, loving, smart, caring, confident and stupidly brave! Seriously, you need to stop trying to be a hero Darlin”

I blinked away the tears and smiled saying “It’s kinda hard when you’re around Bella, this girl is a magnet for trouble”

Jasper smiled softly saying “You’re the one to talk”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” 

He grinned at me “Well think about amount of trouble that you were involved in” I blushed and his grin got brighter “Now, try to tell me that I’m wrong”

I pouted saying “Not my fault that people are dumb…”   
  


Jasper let out a chuckle and said “Of course, Darlin” then he looked down at me and said “Alright, we should probably go”

“Where are we going exactly?” I asked, feeling curious. 

Jasper smiled at me saying “You’ll see. Now hold on tight, I’m gonna carry you”

I let out a sigh saying “Oh joy…” but the vampires ignored me and gently picked me up before running into the forest. I hid my face in his neck as my heart was beating fast from the adrenaline and slight fear. Jasper probably felt it as he squeezed me softly as if give me comfort. 

When we finally stopped, he kissed my head and said “We’re here” I turned to look just to gasp in shock. 

In front of us was an old gazebo completely surrounded by nature, there was also a blanket laid out with food and candles near. All of it was lit up by the lights that were hanging from the branches, it looked like heaven on earth. 

Jasper gently put me on the ground, but kept a secure arm around me so I wouldn’t fall over. I looked around and taking in the view presented to me, I was speechless but happy. Jasper squeezed my waist gently and said.

“I wanted this day to be special for you, so I asked Esme for help to put this together. Of course she agreed, she really adores you Darlin” he looked down at me with a soft smiled and asked “So, now tell me. Do you like it”

My eyes watered as I nodded at him “Yes… I love it. How did you find this place?” 

He looked around foundly and said “When we first came to Forks, I was even more unstable than now. And my powers were also out of control so I was feelin everythin the others were feeling, makin my head hurt and hunger grow. So once while huntin, I found this place. Ever since then I was comin here to cool off or just to think”

My heart warmed that he was sharing a place so special with me, so I looked around once more before asking “And this gazebo? How did it get here?”

“From what I know, it was built here for the wife of the duke that was once livin here. His mansion is close by, or at least what’s left of it” Jasper explained.

I nodded and smirked at him “Thank you for the history lesson, Mr. Whitlock”

He smirked at me saying “You know, I once was a professor at academy. My subject was history”

I eyes sparkled as I said “No way! That’s so cool!”

Jasper let out a small laugh “It was, although my students were a bit rough around the edges. But I didn’t work there for too long, after few years I faked my death and we moved on to another town” 

I nodded and said “You could always try again”

He smiled at me “Of course, Darlin” then Jasper stepped away and bowed, before offering me his arm like a gentleman with a smirk “Now my lady, shall we”

I nodded and wrapped my arm around his saying “We shall, good sir”

We spent hours just talking and enjoying our presence. With Jasper by my side, I felt like I could conquer the world and at the same time I felt at peace. Together we were better, I couldn’t imagine us being apart anymore and while it scared me, it also brought me comfort. I felt conflicted yet at calm. And maybe that’s what love is, it’s complicated yet so beautiful and unique. 

“It’s nearly sunset, come on” said Jasper and got up from our place on the blanket.

I took his hand as he pulled me on my feet and asked “Where are we going?”

Jasper smirked at me “You’ll see” with that he picked me up and started running.

I kept my eyes closed until he stopped and put me down, saying softly “You can look now”

Opening my eyes I gasped as I saw that we were at the cliff. It was unusually bright for Forks as the sun was just setting over the horizon, making the sea look orange and waves shimmer like diamonds. It was the most beautiful sight that I have ever seen, I smiled brightly and turned towards Jasper saying.

“It’s so bright! How did--” I cut myself off as I looked at Jasper.

Jasper’s white skin was glowing like diamonds, the sight was putting the waves to shame. His eyes were also glowing as the yellow sun made contact with them and his wavy hair was blowing softly from the wind. I felt a deep blush appear on my cheeks as my mouth still didn’t shut from the shock.

“Y-You’re… you… YOU’RE GLOWING?!” I yelled still not over this “How is this even possible?!”

He raised a brow at me asking “Dorothea I’m a vampire. I think that we’re past what’s possible and what’s not”

I blinked at him for a moment feeling speechless before saying “Yes! But this is the last think that I expected! I mean let’s be real Angel, I don’t think that anyone would expect a vampire to go out in the sun and start looking like a… like a… LIKE A FUCKING DISCO BALL!”

Jasper let out a laugh saying “You didn’t look so scandalised, when we told you that we’re vampires”

“Because this! Doesn’t make sense!” I said stubbornly.

“Well, I guess you need to get over this Darlin” said Jasper still smirking.

I shook my head and let out a sigh “This will haunt me y’know?” 

Jasper laughed again and wrapped his arm around me saying “You’ll live. Now let’s enjoy the view”   
  


I nodded and did this that, enjoying Jasper’s clod arm on my heated skin. I snuggled closer to him and let my mind wonder.

It’s funny, I thought. Once I was afraid of love, I thought that being alone was better. That way none was needing me or I needing anyone, I believed that it was my destiny. To move from Forks, find some place and die there alone without love in my heart. 

But after meeting Jasper and his family, I no longer fear making decisions with my heart. Because because of my heart, I am right here with someone who gave me his whole heart. And I intend to give it to him as well.

Around eight in the evening, Jasper took me home. Once in front of my house, he opened the car door for me and pulled me out gently. When my feet met the ground, I looked into Jasper’s intense and gold eyes, that darkened from the time we spent together. 

“I love you” I whispered softly and meaning it with my whole existence.

Jasper’s expression softened as he said “And I love you” then he pulled something from his pocket saying “I have a gift for you, I know that you didn’t want any presents but I decided to ignore your wish”

I rolled my eyes at his smug smirk, before focusing on the black sleek box that he was holding out for me. I gently took it and opened it, a soft gasp escaping me as I took in what was inside.

It was the  necklace with an square emerald stone, that I was looking at when I was out shopping with Rose and Alice. I looked up at Jasper asking “How? How did you know?”

He of course grinned at me saying “Well, I little birdie told me that you liked it”

I raised my brow at him “Alice?”

“Maybe. I don’t quite remember”

I shook my head, before saying softly “Thank you… not only for this but for everything Jasper”

Jasper smiled “No need to thank me, you’re the one who deserves everything” before I could protest, he asked “Do you want me to put it on you?”

I nodded, as he carefully took the necklace and put it on. As he did it, his hand brushed over the scar that James’s bite left. I placed my hand over his and smiled at him, he returned the smiled but there was a haunted look in his eyes. 

“May I kiss you?” he asked lowly, his voice almost husky. 

“Yes…” I breathed out, just as his lips connected with mine. 

The kiss was sweet and soft until Jasper licked my lips, as if asking for enter. So I opened my mouth and our tongues met, I let him lead and tried to be careful around his sharp teeth. In meantime, Jasper’s hands were on my small waist and mine on his shoulders. After what felt like forever he pulled away, his eyes flashing between gold and ink black.

I cupped his cheeks saying “Shhhh… it’s okay Angel. You can control it”

After a minute Jasper’s eyes set on dark golden colour and his posture relaxed a bit. I smiled at him and whispered “See, you’ve got it. I’m proud of you Angel”

He smiled at me and said “It’s all thanks to you”

I shook my head “Nah, it’s all you Jasper. I’m not controlling you, all the control comes from here” I tapped his temple softly.

Jasper smiled at me “You’re impossible”

“I’m unique, Angel. Get use to it” I smiled at him brightly, remembering what my dad told me.

“You should go, I can hear Charlie pacing around the house” 

I nodded and kissed his jaw saying “Thank you again. I’ll probably see you tomorrow”

Jasper nodded at me and squeezed my hand saying “So, tomorrow then” 

I gave him one last look before walking away towards the door, once there I smirked and turned to see him standing by the car watching me. My smirk got wider as I whispered “And so you know, I’m still calling the whole shiny skin thing bullshit” 

Jasper rolled his eyes at me and let out a laugh before getting into his car, just as I winked at him and entered the house. There I saw Charlie who stopped pacing around the living room and said.

“Oh, you’re back. I was getting worried” 

“I’m fine, chief” 

Charlie nodded and took something from the coffee table saying “You’ve got a letter… I think that you should read it. I got one too and I want you to know that no matter what, I’m with you kid” 

I took the letter and nodded at him in confusion “Okay? Thank you?”

He nodded and suddenly he hugged me saying “I love you kiddo, don’t doubt it”

“I-I love you too dad” I said and hugged him back, still feeling confused.

Then he pulled away “Goodnight Thea, we’ll talk in the morning” 

“Of course” I said, as he was walking up the stairs to his room.

Still feeling confused, I went to my room. After I washed and changed into my pajamas, I took the letter, focusing on the elegant, blood red seal and the neatly written name on the envelope. 

_ Dorothea, Elena Summers. _

I frowned and opened the envelope, inside I found a golden object and a letter. First I grabbed the letter and started reading it.

_ Dear, Dorothea. _

_ You may not know me, so I shall introduce myself. My name is Aldris, Frey Kaase, and I am your Godmother chosen by your father. I give my deepest and honest condolences for your loss, Dorothea. Ever since I found out about your tragedy, I tried to find you and finally I did. I would love to meet you dear one and take you with me if you wish. I shall be waiting for your response. I also contacted your guardian and informed him on this matter. For now, I am sending you a gift as when this letter finds you. You will be celebrating your 18th birthday.  _

_ So I wish you happy birthday, dear one. _

_ Sincerely yours _

_ Aldris, Frey Kaase. _

I re-read this letter couple of times, not really knowing what to think. My father never mentioned that I had a godmother, neither did my mother. I was always told that, we were alone. No family, just us.

I shook my head and took out the “gift” from my so called godmother. It was a golden hair pin in shape of two roses and leaves that were filled with green gems. I was enchanted by its beauty and stared at it, gently caressing it with the tips of my fingers. 

Then I put back into the envelope and turned out the lights with only one thought in my mind.

_ What should I do? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this it the end of book one.  
> Thank you for your support and reading this story.  
> I hope that you'll be back for the next part of Thea's story!
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> (I will post a note here when the next book will be posted. So keep your notifications on!)


	23. Part II

Book 2 is now up!

It's called "LONELINESS" and it's part of the series called "Dorothea's Story"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I accept honesty only!


End file.
